In Wolves' Clothing
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: It was as simple trip to London, but now I find myself 117 years in the past and face-to-face with the world of Black Butler. What's worse is that I've been mistaken for a boy and now must train as a butler under Sebastian. How could things be any worse? TWT
1. This Butler, through time

Hey people. I've been watching Black Butler for some time now and I had an idea for a fic because of it, so I'm going to post it and see what you think! This will be my first time writing a fic without a pre-planed story board so let's see how well I do.

This fic may contain some mature themes, hence the 'M' rating. This is my fist time posting anything with an 'M' rating so don't expect it to get too mature.

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

I stared at the reflection in the mirror. The face of a peasant boy blinked back at me. His white shirt was discoloured and his trousers had seen better days. The tweed blazer was well worn and frayed. The brown cap on his head sat firmly in place despite its age. I took a deep breath in. It was perfect! I had managed to make myself out to be a boy! Wahoo! I turned to see the ponytail that my blond hair had been pulled into. I had it bound with a piece of blue fabric, adding to the Victorian feel of my costume.

I was in London, England with my Senior High Drama class so that we could experience true Shakespearian Theater. We had been here for a few days and today was the day when we got to relive the Victorian Era through acting! And we weren't just dressing up in costumes; we were going to do an improvised scene based on who we were. I eyed my brother who was standing in front of a different mirror. His tall frame was swayed in the black tailcoat of a butler's uniform as he adjusted his black tie with white gloved hands. His hair was combed off to the side and his face held an elegant and refined expression. He seemed to be taking to his roll quite well. I had never been so proud of him.

"Maaah!" My brother laughed in a sheep-like manner as he pointed in my direction. "You're a boy!" Dropping character he threw his hands up and pranced off to the stage.

_Remind me again how we're related…_

* * *

We had been doing various scenes all morning and now we were on break. I dare say that my cockney a'cent was pretty right on! I was standing outside the theater to get a breath of fresh, cool air, which was greatly welcomed after standing in a spotlight all morning. I buttoned up the blazer to push back the chill in the air for a touch longer and thanked God for the fingerless gloves and the tattered scarf I had on. I allowed myself to soak in my surroundings. The cobble stone roads, the old fashioned buildings; it was all to die for. I really felt like Sherlock Holmes would come running around the corner any minute, hot on the tail of Jack the Ripper! I walked over to an alley entrance, admiring the scenery when I saw a horse and buggy roll by. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and opened them again just in time to see the end of the buggy roll out of sight. I ran down the alley and looked down the road where the buggy had gone. I could see it, but that wasn't all I saw. Through a newly settling mist I could see that everyone down the street was in Victorian clothing like what we were wearing for the acting workshop. I had to tell the others! This would be so cool! Maybe we could look around this place after the workshop! I ran back down the alley but I skidded to a stop when I reached the theater. The door was different. It wasn't a heavy glass door anymore. It was wooden! I looked up at the sign and saw that it was made of a different material now too!

_What is going on here?_

I decided that I had better just go back inside and spend the remaining fifteen minutes of the break with the others. I walked inside and saw that there was a finely dressed usher manning the door to the stage. He was definitely NOT there a minute ago.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. "Shoo, shoo." He waved me away.

"But my Drama class is in there!" I protested, beginning to panic.

"Absurd." He scoffed. "The only Thespian troop here is from France."

"But-"

"I suggest you get out of here before I call Scotland Yard on you boy!"

I ran out of the building and back to the entrance to the alleyway. I stooped over to catch my breath, the usher's words echoing in my head. _"Boy." _He had called me a boy. I spied my reflection in a puddle of water by my feet. I still had my costume on, I guess it was only natural that I'd be mistaken for a boy looking like this. It didn't help that I lacked full lips or a big chest, but what do I care? I never worried about looking overly girly. I patted my chest to assure myself I was a girl. Yep, still have boobs, even if they are small. I cast a glance at the theatre. It still didn't look right. _What is going on here?_ I looked back down the alley. Things had changed ever since I went down there, maybe the answer to all this was there. I slowly walked down the alley, holding my breath until I emerged from the other side.

Maybe this is all a prank. The Drama teacher likes to play jokes on us, maybe all this is staged.

I looked down the mist kissed street. There had to be about fifty people there. _He couldn't have involved that many people in a prank._ I turned around and saw the Tower Bridge and the air turned to ice in my lungs. The bridge was incomplete. It was still under construction! That had to mean…I was a hundred and seventeen years in the past! Clutching the sides on my head a scream erupted from deep within my diaphragm.

People stared at me as they walked by but made no move to check my condition, assuming it was an act to distract them so that other street children could pickpocket them.

This-this couldn't be…How could I? What? How am I? I dropped to my hands and knees in the middle of the street as warm salty tears trickled to the ground. My body wouldn't stop shaking, gripped with cold and fear. Everything I had worked for was taken away by some unexplained event. The trip I had been waiting years for and work to the bone to save up for had damned me. No…

"Oi! Kid! Get out of the street!" I looked up and saw another horse and buggy approaching. For a second I contemplated letting the horse trample me, ending this misery I was now plagued with, but by its own accord my body ran to the side of the road and let the man pass. I was stuck here…forever… A small laugh came past my lips. It grew, not in merriment, not in gayety, but in insanity. Hysteric, I made my way down the street, cackling wildly like a hyena as I swayed from side to side, as if I was in a drunken stupor. It was like that how I staggered down street after street. People avoiding me, swerving around me in passing, pulling their daughters close to protect them from the mad teen boy. It seemed like I would never snap out of it when I slipped and smashed the back of my skull into the hard ground, snapping some sense back into me. As I stared up at the Heavens belonging to the God who had betrayed me an idea formulated in my spinning head. I could end this. All I had to do was kill myself and I would be free. Surely there was no possible way to return to my time, at least this way I would be spared starvation and disease while waiting for death. Rain began to fall, tapping my face to keep me awake, telling me I was still there. I sat up, the back of my head aching as blood flowed through it. I pushed myself to stand and held the wall for support. I looked around, hoping that someone was still watching me, but I seemed to be invisible. Lords and Ladies had umbrellas over the heads while those less well-off didn't seem to notice the light drizzle. I made my way down the street, wishing I could just have my head chopped off so that I could be given peace for its endless moaning.

* * *

The rain didn't last long but the nobles didn't drop their parasols, perhaps unaware the sky was finished watering the earth. I turned down another street, not caring where I was or where I was going. I could have been in the opium district for all I cared. I was going to find some way to drop dead by night fall, even if it killed me! Ah…let me rephrase that. I wasn't going to let anything in the world stop me from dying. There, that's better. From a quick observation I concluded that I was in a shopping district, judging by the stores that lines the street. Up ahead a buggy was waiting outside a toy shop where I caught a glimpse of a colorful petty coat as it disappeared inside the carriage. A figure then emerged from the store, carrying far too many parcels and boxes than they could obviously handle. Even though I was in a rush to die, my helpful nature kicked in and I was soon sprinting towards the individual to aid them. With the timing of Father Time himself I caught several boxes as they fell from the top stack.

"Careful." I cautioned, steadying me own stack.

"Thank you." A pair of brown eyes thanked from the other side of 'Mt. Boxmore'.

"Paula." A young, high pitched voice called out. "What's taking so long?"

I turned to face behind me and saw a young girl's face, adorned with emerald eyes and framed by two spiraling pigtails. My stomach jumped into my throat as I gasped. It was Elizabeth Middleford from Black Butler! Then this woman was...

"Ah, I'm sorry My Lady. Please forgive me." The woman, who had been dubbed Paula, bowed her head, trying not to disturb the boxes.

Elizabeth then noticed me and gasped. "You would look so pretty if you were a girl!" She exclaimed.

_I am a girl..._

Lizzy poked her head out of the carriage. "Are you're parents around here?" She asked, being the first person to show concern for a 'street rat' like me.

"Um...No...They...aren't here anymore." I forced out, not sure about what to say to her.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped again. "You don't have any parents?" Her eyes became watery, probably thinking about how Ciel was also an orphan. What am I saying? I'm no orphan! Not yet at least! Her head dropped with a melancholy tune. I looked back at Paula whose eyes were teary now too. I let out an exasperated sigh; things were just going to get crazy from here on out, I just knew it. At least they weren't calling me out on not having an accent. That would raise a whole mess of questions.

Elizabeth clasped my free hand in hers, stared into my eyes and abruptly said, "Would you like to work for me as a butler? I'm sure you would look cute in a butler uniform!"

_God don't me that I've gone from being a Grade Twelve graduate to servant for a child in one day..._

"Please say 'yes'!" The Lady begged. "I'll be willing to pay you £10 a day."

_Ten pounds a day. Now think, since this is the Victorian era money was worth more back then.__ Let's see...A woman in Sherlock Holmes was left 750 pounds in her father's will and that was a small fortune so ten pounds would be...Holy cow, I'll have about half of that after a month of work!_

"He seems too shocked to speak miss." Paula indicated, taking the parcels from my hands. Elizabeth took me by hand and led me into the carriage.

_But...I was going to commit suicide today..._

Lady Middleford sat me down in the seat across from her and Paula plopped down in the driver's seat outside once the rest of the packages were loaded up.

I stared dumbly at the girl. My next door neighbor had a girl no older than Elizabeth and yet this girl seemed so independent and confident.

"So how old are you?" Lizzy started to make conversation.

"Uh...eighteen." I responded nervously.

"So how long have you been without your parents?"

"...Uh...not long." I had no clue what to say to her other than the truth.

"Oh, so it was just recently that they died." Lizzy concluded solemnly. We sat silently for a minute. I watched the passing images on the other side of the window as the buggy was pulled along.

"Oh! I forgot to ask your name. I'm Elizabeth Middleford and you are..."

"...Stacy..." I said hesitantly.

"'Stacy'?" She repeated. "That is such a cute name for a boy!"

"...So I've been told..." I looked out the window again. "So where are we going?"

"To a shop." Lizzy chimed, not providing an answer.

"What type of shop?"

"A shop where we can get you fitted for a really cute uniform!" She squealed.

_What did I do to deserve this God?_ The buggy jerked to a shop.

"Oh...it's closed...I guess we'll just have to go home for now..." Lady Elizabeth whined.

I will now take this moment to apologize to anyone whom I've had the pleasure of talking to death while regaling with the details of my interests when I was a child. Talking to Lizzy about cute things had to be God's way of saying that I shouldn't go on and on about cute things with other people unless they wanted to talk about it. Four an hour I listened to Liz as she described in perfect detail all the ribbons and buttons and such her stuffed animals wore. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Some of her toys even have *gasp* _outfits_. You heard me, she had clothes for some of her stuffed animals and I was stuck listening to her explain every lace, every ribbon, every piece of fabric for every plush toy in her house. If I was ready to die _before _I got into the carriage, I was jumping off London Bridge first chance I got now. This had to be a nightmare. I just had to still be asleep in my hotel room, away from all of this. It's not like this isn't the first time I had a dream where I had gone through what I _thought _was the following day. Yeah, that has to be it. I'm going through Black Butler withdraw. I haven't seen an episode in weeks. My mind must be writing its own episodes in my sleep until I can watch the genuine anime again. _If this is a dream I should just sit back and enjoy the ride. Sooner or later the alarm clock I set will go off and I'll wake up. I can then go to the acting workshop and spend the whole day comparing the real event to this dream._

With the street light now dim, we pulled up to a magnificent townhouse, with charming window shutters, and a topiary menagerie in the garden. I spied a set of large windows with bright pink curtains adorning them. I'll give you two guesses on whose room that is, and I bet you only need one. Paula came around to the side and opened the door for Lizzy and I followed closely behind her. Paula quickened her pace and arrived at the doors in time to open them for us, gesturing for us to move inward. The house was so grand. White marble was the main material for construction for the stairs, pillars and floor. Elizabeth trotted into one room to the right and I quickly followed suit. In the room there was a roaring fire place and a large red couch and matching armchair. In the chair sat an old, fat man with graying hair and mustache.

"Good evening Papa." Elizabeth greeted to her father.

"Elizabeth." He growled. "Who is this?" He pointed his cane towards me.

"This is Stacy. He's agreed to serve as a butler for us!"

I stood stiffly. This man could reject me on the premise that I would steal from them. Not that I would of course, but if I was sent away it would be a very long and cold walk back to the river Thames, where I planned to drown myself.

"Meek looking boy, isn't he?" Her father speculated. Placing a lot of force on his cane, he came to his feet and stood before me. "Ever stolen anything, son?"

"No, sir." I answered with the discipline of a cadet.

"How long have you been living on the streets?"

"A matter of days, sir."

"What has your life been like so far?"

"My family has always been poor, sir." I answered, keeping to a steady beat. "We had little income but we never needed much."

His dull eyes examined me from behind his heavy bags and wrinkles. "You seem like an honest lad." His demeanor softened and his hard edge melted away. He almost reminded me of my uncle back home. He patted me on the head

"Tell me son, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir."

"Ah, good, good. Paula, take this young man to the servant's quarters so he can wash up."

"Of course my Lord." Paula curtsied and led me away.

"Now Elizabeth, I hope you realize that James doesn't have time to train a new butler. How do you suggest we prepare him for his new job?"

"Ciel's butler has trained one of Auntie's butlers before. I'm sure he could train Stacy."

"A capital idea my dear. We'll ship him out there tomorrow." The Earl said as he lifted his daughter into the air, laughing mirthfully.

* * *

Paula had led me to where I could wash up.

"Do you need any assistance Stacy?" She politely asked.

"Uh...no. I'm fine." I blushed, going into the bath room alone. From the other side of the door I heard her say, "Such a shy lad." with a giggle. She thought I was this cute young boy who was embarrassed to have a woman wash me. Good Lord is this what my life has become? I looked around the room and saw that it was very plain. There was a lowered section of the floor with a drain in the far right corner, which I assumed to be the original version of a shower, a mirror in the left near corner and a changing screen right across from the mirror. There were a wooden bucket on the ground and a pump. I guess this meant I was having a cold shower tonight. I grabbed the handle and pushed down hard. The first few pumps were the worst, but once it gained some momentum it became easier and I soon had a full bucket. I stepped behind the screen and removed my clothes, feeling very exposed in the unfamiliar room. I took a rag that was hanging off of the tap and dipped it into the water. I rubbed down my body and then scrubbed myself with an old bar of soap. Scraping the suds off my body, I rubbed them into my hair, since I didn't see a shampoo bottle anywhere. I then took the bucket and dumped it over myself for the rinse, being sure to leave some water to rinse my hair out with. Once finished I dried myself off with a tower and stepped behind the screen to re-dress. A knock came from the door. "Stacy?" Paula's voice called out. "I brought you a night shirt."

"Bring it in." I said, not wanting to open the door naked.

Paula opened the door and set the nightshirt on the screen. "You certainly are shy for your age." She giggled. "I can assure you I've seen the same things as your mum."

"It's alright...I don't like _anyone _seeing..."

"Seeing your wee?" She guessed sounding quiet amused. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

I let out a croaky groan. _That's right. Servants usually attend to their masters while their in the bath. Well isn't this 'jolly-good'._ I pulled the shirt off the screen. In all honesty it was a tad long to be called a shirt, it extended down to my knees. But this was a different time. It's not like pajama pants existed or anything. Throwing my bra on, I pulled on the shirt on over top and came out from behind the screen.

"My, my. With that long hair of yours you could pass for a girl." Paula stated, her cheek resting on her hand. "Here," She kindly held out a fine dark blue ribbon, "this might serve you better than that rag you've been using, love." I quickly tied as much of my hair back as I could and followed her out. "We'll have to see about getting you a haircut." The brunette suggested as she lead me down the hall.

"Oh, I'm fine. I like having my hair this long. I-I've always felt that this suited me best." I stammered, trying to dissuade her from cutting my hair.

"I understand. Some people are peculiar about these things. Here is your room." She stopped in front of a door and opened it for me. Inside there was a small bed in the corner with a table and lamp next to it, a desk with its own lamp and a small dresser. No more than the bare minimum from what I could see.

"Please try to get some rest." Paula said sweetly. "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Just as she was about to close the door I called her name softly. She froze for a second, but then pushed the door open wider.

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me something to eat?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." She answered with a reassuring smile. She was so kind and pretty and nice. I was...happy that I would get to work with her.

* * *

I sat on my bed in the dark, eating the leftover Yorkshire pudding Paula brought me from the family's diner. It was good. I had tried my grandmother's before but somehow didn't have the same quality as authentic Yorkshire pudding. As soon as I finished I pulled back the covers and crawled in, very tired from the day's events. _My alarm is going to go off now. I know it is. I just know it...It has too._

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please tell me what you think!

I'm trying to use British terminology like it would have been from that era, but it's hard since I grew up in Canada and don't really know a lot of the terms, other than what's said in the Harry Potter movies and Being Human. I really hoped you liked it and I would love to hear from you!


	2. This butler, dressed up

I hope that you all are happy with my next chapter, but not much really happens...I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of a writing contest (Not that na no wri mo one) and I have my other fan fic to do. But I hope you enjoy it none the less.

I don't not know Kuroshitsuji. If I did Ciel would have had his soul consumed by Sebastian.

* * *

I shifted to my left side in my sleep. Then back to my right. Then to my left again. I couldn't get comfortable in my bed for some reason. _C'mon hotel bed...you were really soft last night._ I rolled over and was face down in my pillow. A think, musty smell gagged me and I flipped back onto my back. The sheets weren't all that warm either; I was freezing. I curled up into a ball, despite the protest my body gave me. When I couldn't take anymore my eyes burst open. I looked around the room frantically. _This isn't the hotel room..._ The walls were wood with papered with a simple pattern. The lamps on the desk and the nightstand were oil lamps. And the clothes I wore were not what I had packed to sleep in. I held my hands up and examined the cottony sleeves of the nightshirt I was dressed in. _Where am I?_ _This room is...strange. I don't know where I am. Have I been kidnapped?_ Fear and panic took the reins and charged ahead wildly. A glass shattering scream was expelled from my lungs as I held my head and shut my eyes, praying frantically to God that this was all a dream.

"Stacy!" Someone's worried voice echoed from the other side of the door as they pounded on it. "Are you alright?" The door swung open and there stood a woman with long brown hair who looked to be in her early twenties. It suddenly dawned on me that I knew her.

"Paula." I gasped.

"You where screaming so loudly. Is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry to have disturbed the household so early." I panted. "I just had a nightmare...about the day my parents died." It goes without saying that I was dead thankful for having acting lessons. The maid sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged me._ No! If she feels my breasts then it's all over._

"It's alright love, I'm here for you." She pulled away soon enough, bade me goodbye and quit the room to start breakfast. I remained sitting on the side of the bed, the cold air nipping my legs, as I contemplated my situation. I was in London England, during the Victorian era, and was currently employed as a butler by Elizabeth Middleford and her family.

"Sta~cy!" A young girl's voice chimed from outside my door. It was Lizzy. "We're going shopping today! Are you ready?"

"Ah...One minute! I'm still-" I coughed and tried to lower my voice. "I'm still changing." I looked frantically around the room. When I noticed that my clothes (the street rat costume) were on the desk I chose to forgive God and quickly changed. I was about to grab the ragged piece of fabric I had used to tie my hair up with yesterday when I saw the nice dark blue ribbon Paula had given me. I held it to my bosom. It was my treasure, my special treasure. I tied my hair back and opened to door. Lizzy jumped and latched onto me like I was her big brother or Ciel or something. "Yes, Milady?" I asked, trying to address her properly.

The lady let go to grasp my hands. "We are going to get you your uniform today!"

"Thank you Milady." I said with strait face. The little girl then pulled me out of my room, saying that I was to eat before we set out. It was a plain bowl of oatmeal with sugar, but it was a welcome meal none the less.

* * *

As the cab drove past the house I was finally able to admire its stately Georgina style. I noticed that the other townhouses were of the same style, but only the Middleford home had a leafy zoo in the front yard.

The trip was spent in idle chatter as well as me trying to keep balance as the cab bounced and jostled its way down the cobble stone streets. _How EVER thought that this was romantic defiantly was not from this era!_ I thought angrily as we pulled up to the same shop we had found closed yesterday, with the only difference being it was open. Paula dismounted from the driver's seat and opened the door for us, Lady Elizabeth leading me into the Tailors.

"So~phi~a" Lizzy called in her wind chime-like voice, drew the presence of a larger woman with bleach blond hair tied up in a bun.

"Lady Elizabeth!" The woman greeted with a thick, old British accent. "What brings ya here t'day?"

Lizzy pulled me forward and explained my situation, thus answering the reason for our visit.

"Very well, deary, I just need his measurements." She took my hand gently, like an old grandmother and led me to the other side of the store.

"Uh..." I stammered as I tried to drop my voice. "I don't need to take my shirt off, do I?"

"Heaven's no lad!" She exploded with laughter. "We can't have ya exposing yourself, not will all these ladies here." She gently smacked me with the back of her hand. "You're quite a prude lad, aren't 'cha?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Alright m' lad, arms up." I raised my arms up and she tossed a seamstress' tape measure around my chest. _Please don't notice my breasts. Please don't notice my breasts._

"Hmmm...Chest is a tad large, but 'cha still growing aren't 'cha?" She laughed again. "Now keep those arms up." She measured my arm length and followed it up by taking the circumference of my neck and was finished with me soon enough.

"Alright dearies, I'll have the lad's suit done by 'tis after-noon. Good-day!"

"Good day!" Lizzy bade as we left, bouncing with excitement. "Stacy is going to look so cute in his uniform!" She sang as we walked down the street. We were going shopping now for things the Lady felt that was needed. In other words, we spent the morning buying me drawers (men's underwear), socks and other simple hygienic products. (FYI tooth paste was not on the list. Nor invented yet.) After a quick lunch of sandwiches provided by a near-by bakery we where headed back to Madam Sophia's Tailor Shop. Upon returning I was dragged off and forced into my new clothes, thankfully I was by myself during the actual changing process. Once clad in the uniform I examined my new look. I was in a black tailcoat suit (big shocker!) with dark blue trim and detailing. My white gloves also had the same intricate embroidering that the tails and lapels had. My outfit was complete with the collar of my white shirt held closed with a long, thin blue ribbon. I strolled out from behind the curtain with a new air. I stood with my back strait with a matching expression on my face.

"Ahhh~!" Elizabeth's face began to glow. "Stacy looks so good, doesn't he Paula?"

"Yes!"

"I can't wait for Ciel to see him!"

_Does she think I'm a doll for her to show off? Imagine what things would be like if she contracted with a demon...It could end up being a Mary-sue fest!_

"Let's go Stacy!" Lady Elizabeth waved to me to follow her out of the building and back into the carriage. I sat silently during our ride, only answering the Lady when I was directly asked a question.

It wasn't fair...I was going to graduate in two month's time, and now this. I had lost everything. No...I still had a chance. Since this was Black Butler I was thrown into I could find some way out, through either the Demons or the Reapers. I'd have to save the Hell spawns for last; I'd be better off starting with the Reapers. But...How could God do this to me? His happy lamb, how could he damn it? But if He really has damned me, then suicide wouldn't be a problem. He's already done away with my soul; disobeying His law should be no skin of His nose. _I'll just have to drown myself when no one is looking. Let's see...We are headed to Ciel's mansion. He had a large pond in the back yard I think...That's where I'll do it. It wouldn't be as glorious as the River Thames and sure, it'll be easy to find the body but I don't care. I can't serve a child for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Paula, even though you've been kind to me, it isn't enough to change my mind. Maybe if I'm lucky I could have Sebastian kill me and tell everyone I really was a thief and that it was necessary. But he only serves Ciel...I doubt just asking him will work. Maybe if I pose a threat to Elizabeth Ciel will order Sebastian to kill me. Great. I'd get to hear 'Yes my Lord' right before I die._

"Stacy!" Lizzy called out. "Look out the window! We're almost there!" I did so and saw the grandeur of the Phantomhive estate. It was just as I remembered it from the anime. Paula pulled the carriage up in front of the large doors and I jumped out first, to both hold the cab's door and knock on the large, intimidating door of manor. I didn't think I was scared until the door opened by the hand of a tall, raven-like butler; Sebastian Michaelis.

"Yes." He said his voice void of emotion or an accent.

"Umm..." _You're a butler! Pull it together!_ "I am here to announce the arrival of Lady Elizabeth Middleford." I said, trying to even my pitch low and my voice strong. He gave me an open mouth, but toothless smile.

"I shall inform the Young Master then." He turned and walked away. Just standing that close to the demon had made all my blood run cold and left me feeling weak. He was a dangerous creature for sure, but I had never expected to be this terrified of him.

"Stacy?" Elizabeth placed her hand on my elbow. I looked down at her with a confused look. "You don't seem well. Are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine, Milady." I reassured her, returning to a stoic expression as I lead her in. Sebastian re-entered the room and said he would show us to the reception room where Ciel was waiting. I let Lizzy go first and I followed closely behind her; unease course through my body like blood pumped further and further with every heartbeat. As Sebastian led us down the maze of halls and doors I thanked God that he didn't force me to work in this house. I would be lost for all eternity if I had to navigate my way around this place. Finally the Demon stopped at one door and opened it, revealing Ciel sitting in a large chair in front of a table. The Black Butler left the room saying he was going to fetch the tea and refreshments. I gazed at Ciel during all this. His somber expression, his calm demeanor, his deep blue eye; it all resonated with me for some reason. For a minute I wanted to be the one who served him, not Sebastian. Speak of the Devil. He returned with a trolley bearing tea and cake, making wish I was a guest, not a servant. _I want cake too!_

"Elizabeth," Ciel said sternly, his voice rich with the British accent, "what are you doing here unannounced?"

"I have a favor to ask Ciel..." She blushed and was clearly playing up her cute act.

"What is it?" The boy sighed with disinterest.

"I need Stacy trained to serve as a butler."

_When was this decided!_

"No." He said sharply.

"But Ciel~!" She wailed, tears coming to her eyes. I knew I had to do something, but I wasn't sure if I should console her or coldly hand her a handkerchief.

"Fine." The young man relented. "I will have Sebastian train your new butler." He rose from his seat. "But only if you don't cry." He held out his own handkerchief and left Lizzy blow her nose into it. I was awed by this. No one I knew was like this to their girlfriend or even their future fiancé. Ciel was really kind deep down.

"Thank you Ciel." She sniffled.

"My Lady," Sebastian leaned in, "Would you like a piece of cake?" He asked while holding a plate of strawberry shortcake in his white gloved hand. Even with a charming smile and cheery disposition I could still see the evil aura surrounding him. Again I felt weak, like I was...going to...pass...

* * *

Everything was black; my chest felt heavy and my head hurt. I tried to open my eyes but was blinded by light.

"Ci!" I heard someone call. Ci? Did something happen to Ciel?

"Sta!" Stay? What did they mean by 'stay'?

"Stacy!" This time my eyes shot open and stayed open. I was lying on a sofa and Elizabeth had her head and arms on my chest, making it harder to breathe. Ciel was standing off to the side as Sebastian stood behind the sofa observing quietly.

"What happened?" I wheezed out.

"You fainted." Ciel answered with an icy breath. I tried to sit up but the Lady crying on me made that next to impossible.

"Elizabeth." I said sternly. _oh crype! If I'm her servant I should her address her without formalities. _

"You certainly are in need of training." Sebastian remarked. "To first pass out while tending to your mistress and then address her in such a friendly manner is unacceptable."

"It's my first day." I muttered in my defense, finally able to sit up.

"As a butler, from your first day to your last should be carried out with perfection, should it not?"

I scowled off to the side. "Yes."

"Then we have an understanding. That will make it easier on you during your training." I looked at him. Even with his eyes closed and lined with merriment the vibe I got was that my training was going to be filled with torment and anguish. I mean, this guy screwed a priestess, what else would he be willing to do? I could just set it now, just before I'm thrown out like a used up tube of toothpaste he'd find some way to squeeze just a bit more agony from me until the next day, and even then he'd find another way.

Sebastian then bowed to Elizabeth and said, "If this is the extent of your visit then I shall escort you to your carriage." Lizzy stood up, exchanged farewells with Ciel and me, and proceeded to followed Sebastian out. I pushed myself off the sofa and was noticing how much taller I was than him when the young Master spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Stacy…Stacy Christianson." I lied on my last name.

"Where are you from?"

"London. I was born to a poor family."

"I see." Ciel turned his back to me but continued to speak. "I hope you know who you are serving. Elizabeth is very important to me. Because of that I will be expecting a lot from you. If you are unable to serve her properly…" Ciel didn't finish his threat, instead Sebastian returned.

"Sebastian, you are to train Stacy to be a top notch Butler, understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." The Demon answered, his left hand placed over his heart as he bowed.

"Stacy." Ciel spoke my name with hardness as he had said Sebastian's. "Starting today you are to train under Sebastian as a butler." His eye shot to the Demon. "He said that he is from a poor family. Can I trust you to raise him up to a respectable level?"

"As a servant of the Phantomhive household, that much is to be expected. After all…" He then cast a glance at me. "I am one hell of a butler."

* * *

I know you were all excited to see Stacy start her training with Sebastian, but this is all the time I can devote to this chapter. But I promise the next one will make up for it entirtely.

Also, Greil has different nicknames for Sebastian depening on the subbing for the anime as well as the manga. Could you all please tell me which you this is right? So far I'm thinking either 'Little Seabas' or 'Sebby'. Please tell me what you think!


	3. This Butler, in training

Hello everyone! **Before I get down to buisness I have something I would like to adress. Someone said that my OC was 'the very definition of a Mary-sue'. I for one would like to know why they think that! I can't PM for an answer because it was annoymous (sp?) and I feel a little offened because I work hard so that my writting isn't some Fangirl's fantasy plotted out on paper. I strive for exalence with all my work! So who ever said that, please tell me why you got that impression! I want to improve my work and the only way to do that is fi you tell me!**

* * *

My heart pounded in my ears, my breathing was wavering, like a flame before it goes out. I should have been memorizing where Sebastian was leading me, so I could escape later, but with fear binding and gagging me I no clue where I was. Maybe the basement. The floors and walls were drab stone and there wasn't any sign of decoration anywhere. Logic and past glimpses of the anime told me that I was where the servants lived. My dark blue waist coat and neck ribbon felt unbearably tight. I didn't trust Sebastian. I really didn't trust him. Finally the Demon stopped at a door and opened it. Bardroy, Meyrin, Finny and Mr. Tanaka were all standing around a crappy little kitchen. Ciel really must _love_ his servants...I miss Lady Elizabeth...

"Everyone," Sebastian clapped his hands to get their attention. "We have a new servant joining us today. This is Stacy. He is a new servant for Lady Elizabeth and is here for training."

"Oh no!" Bard protested. "Didn't we already go through enough with Greil?"

"Stacy is new to the world of butler hood, so I am certain that he is...mouldable."

_Why does that make me fear for my life..._

"Straighten up!" Sebastian shouted, making my heart completely stop. "Now give a proper introduction." His voice was hard, but he wasn't shouting anymore.

_God kill me..._ "Um...I'm Stacy..."

"Stacy huh?" Bardroy repeated. "So yer parents gave you a girly name to toughen you up!" He let out a hearty laugh. "Hey Finny, looks like we found a man more girly than you!"

"That's so mean Bard." Finny cried.

I wanted to tell him that 'Stacy' was also a boy's name, but for some reason, I didn't want to interrupt his merriment. I didn't know why, but I liked the sound of his laugh. Just as the butterfly in my chest took off, a hand clasped the top of my head and the wafting insect curled up and died.

"If you are going to serve the Phantomhives, even temporary, you must be focused."

_Ah! His hand is on my head! It's on my head!_ I pulled away from him and hid behind Meyrin, quivering like a wet puppy. Sighing, the Head Butler went on with the introductions. "Stacy," I hated it when he used my name. "The one you are cowering behind is Meyrin, our Maid."

"Nice to meet you." I whispered as I reached around and shook her hand.

"Same 'Ere."

"The lad beside you is Finny, the gardener."

"Hi." He extended his hand, a large smile spread across his face.

"Hi." I shook his hand as well.

"Our Chef is Bardroy."

I reached around Finny and shook the scruffy blonde's hand. His grip was strong. If I hadn't been so nervous from Sebastian, I would have tried to match it.

"What a wimpy hand-shake for a lad!" He teased. I grinned back at him.

"And over there is Mr. Tanaka." Sebastian pointed to the only servant that didn't get under his skin constantly.

"Hello." I waved to the old man sitting at the table.

"Ho Ho Ho." _I wonder if this guy ever dressed up as Old St. Nick for Ciel at Christmas..._

"Now for the rooming assignments." Sebastian clear his throat, making my fears creep back in.

"Since Mr. Tanaka has been longer than any of you, it's only fair that he gets his own room from now on. Stacy, you will be sharing a room with Finny and Bardroy."

_Share a room? I can't share a room! I'm a GIRL!_ "But-"

"Isn't this great Stacy?" Finny grabbed my shoulders. "Think of the time we can spend together."

"Yeah...Great..."

Sebastian started clapping his hands together again. "Alright. That's enough idle chatter for now. You all have duties to perform, so get to it. Stacy, you will be coming with me today." He had a closed eyed, closed mouth smile on his face. "I will educate you on the technique of preparing a splendid tea as well as the Mansion layout." He turned and quit the room. "Come along now."

"Y-yes sir." I stumbled after him.

* * *

I pushed the trolley down one hallway, checked all the rooms and then began pushing the trolley again. This Manor was too big! The Elevenses and tea would go bad before I found Ciel's study. Dang it...I check the pocket watch Miss Elizabeth had presented to me. It was right on Eleven O'clock. _I'm so dead! The morning tea is late! Gah! Calm down Stacy...just tackle things in the right order and give it your best shot. _I checked the tea. It had already cooled down and was unsuitable for serving. _Okay...make new tea. That's first on the list._ I ran back to the kitchen and put two scoops of tea leaves into a new pot and added the water. At eleven o' five it was ready. Late, but ready. I ran down the halls that I already checked, trying to remember the layout form my tour that morning. At long last, success! I found the study with Ciel and Sebastian both waiting.

"You're late." The butler criticized.

"I'm terribly (huff) sorry. I (huff) got lost and (huff) and to (huff) remake (huff) the tea."

Sebastian snapped his pocket watch closed and glared at me. "Yes, but he dessert was still presentable. You should have delivered it to the young master first and _then_ fetched the fresh tea."

"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"You've been saying that all day." He pressed his fingers to hid temples. "Never the less, serve the Master his tea now."

I wheeled the trolley up and quickly poured the liquid into the blue Folie teacup and set it before the master. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Excellent," He took another sip, "Sebastian has taught you well. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Smiling to myself, I bowed and was to quit the room when Sebastian stopped me.

"You seemed to have learned enough for today. I recommend that you get your bearing before anything else."

"Yes, Sebastian." I crept away from him, feeling anxious once again. I wandered down into the basement where the servant's quarters were, deciding it would be the first place I would figure out. I walked past the room I was going to be sharing with the two men and sighed...I would have to go to bed before them and wake up early to avoid them noticing I was a girl. When I walked by the kitchen I almost didn't notice Bard with a flamethrower. I froze in my tracks, took four steps backwards and looked in. Bard did indeed have a flamethrower and was standing in front of what looked like was going to be lunch.

"Ah! What are you doing?" I jumped in, grabbed the back of his chef's coat and braced my foot against the counter's edge to pry in away from it.

"Oi! What'a 'ya doin'?"

"If you use that thing you might burn yourself to a crisp!"

"I've used this thing plenty o' times and I've never burned me self to a crisp!"

"Well, what if today is that day your luck runs out?"

"Will 'ya let go of me?"

"Only if you put the flamethrower down!"

"Fine!" He rested the butt of the gun on his shoulder and turned around. "'Ya know 'ya have a high voice for a lad..."

_Crud he's on to me!_

Bard gave me a hard but playful smack on the back. "Ah! I remember when I was waitin' t' 'it puberty! How old are 'ya anyways?"

"...Eighteen."

He let out a whistle. "Ah don't worry. You'll be man enough in no time, right!" He gave me another smack on my back, almost making me fall over.

"Yeah..." For some reason I was a little sad that he thought I was a boy.

"Hey," The Chef pulled me into a headlock, "What do 'ya say we cook all this food before Sebastian does it? Really knock him off him off his feet!"

"I say, 'Jolly good, sir'! But let's leave the flamethrower over here. And _not _use it."

"Aww..but how are we to cook the meat then?"

"With the oven..." I pointed to the large metal box that Bard probably never used before.

"But that's no fun." The Chef released me and started prepared the oven.

Moving the flamethrower to the other side of the room I pointed out, "If we did it your way Sebastian would use our hides for replacement meat." I carried the tray of meat to the oven and slid it in.

"What have you two imbeciles done with the Master's lunch?" An evil voice asked from the door way. We turned and saw a Sebastian.

"We put her in the oven." Bard answered.

"In the oven?" He seemed to have trouble understanding the words Bard spoke, so I repeated it.

"You put it in the oven? Without using a flamethrower?"

"Behold." I pointed to the gun. "Yonder it sits."

Sebastian's lips pressed together as he contemplated something. "Very well. Be sure to take it out after forty-five minutes."

"Yes, sir." Bard and I muttered. With the demon gone we both stood silently for a minute. "So..." I shifted my eyes around the kitchen. "Good luck with lunch." I wished Brad as I headed to the door.

"Wait! You're not leavin' me with alone with roast are 'ya?"

"You're the chef right? What can I do to help. I'm only a trainee butler." With that and the sound of Bard calling for me I walked down the hall to make my way upstairs. _Alright! Now to figure out the ground floor!_ The ground floor was far more vast than the basement, but I still had to learn it. I mulled through room after room until I came to one of the smaller dining halls. Meyrin was standing on a step ladder and was trying to unload dishes from a cabinet when the ladder began wobbling.

"Look out!" I sprang into action and pushed on her back to keep her up. The top plate from the stack fell from its place and slid right past my back, shattering as it hit the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Stacy!" The maid apologized. "You're not 'urt are you?"

"Nah...I'm fine. Here, let me help you down." I took most of the plates from her and used my free hand to guide Mayrin to the floor.

"Thank you Stacy." While she thanked me I examined the ladder.

"Tell Sebastian to replace this. It's legs are uneven."

"Oh?"

"If you keep using it you might break your neck one of these days." I pushed on the step ladder to show my point.

"Ah! I see!"

"It's no good if you injure yourself from something like this. Please, try to take care of yourself."

"Oh, I will! I will!"

"And also, next time you need to get something high up, please call on me to help."

"Oh, yes! Of course I will Stacy."

"Will you be able to manage here?" I asked, eyeing the broken plate.

"Don't you worry! I can handle the rest by myself. You run along and get acquainted with the manor." I slipped back into the hall and continued my 'acquainting'. After a few more minutes I had lost all bearings and was now walking in circles, trying to find a path that didn't lead to a roadblock or the same room I had seen twenty times in the last minute.

"What are you doing?"

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Sebastian in the doorway, looking exasperated.

"I'm lost, tired and hungry. Do you know how to get out?"

Sighing he told me to follow him. I wanted to memorizes the winding trail he was leading me down, but I could only think about food. Like that roast Bard and I had cooked. It had to be well after noon. I was so hungry I wasn't even bothered that I was following a demon through a Victorian mansion owned by a pre-teen...Thankfully I was soon in the entrance hall and knew where I could go for food. I slinked down stairs back to the kitchen where Bardroy was still standing guard over the oven.

"Is it not done yet?"

"No. It's only been a 'alf-hour."

I dropped my head on the table. "No...Need food..."

"What makes you think that I'll give you any after 'ya deserted me earlier?"

"Because I'm a fantastic butler who-"

"How unsightly." Sebastian criticized as he fabricated in the doorway. "A butler should never show signs of fatigue while attending his master."

"I'm not attending anything." I mumbled. "And how's a butler to do his job if he's being starved to death?"

"As a butler, your priority is your master's well being. That should be motivation enough to sustain you until a meal."

I glared at him with a look that said 'Are you flipping kidding me?' Dragging my head off the table I stumbled out of the room towards the door that led outside.

"Oh, I must ask, have you seen the young master anywhere?"

"No..." I groaned as I pushed the door open and exited.

"Hi Stacy!" Finny greeted from the flower garden.

"Hi Finny." I called back tiredly. "Is the back of the sprayer supposed to be open?"

"What?" He pulled off the weed sprayer and examined it. "Ah! It is open! Thank you Stacy!"

"You're welcome." I shouted back with barely enough force for the boy to hear. _How much longer until lunch...I'm hungry..._

"Ah!" I heard a young voice hiss. Tottering past some bushes, I peered over them and saw Ciel sitting on the ground with a nasty scrape on his leg.

"Young Master? Are you alright? What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just tripped..."

"Sure...Look, I'll get the real story from you later. Right now I need to take you back to the house to get you cleaned up."

"Sebastian will take care of me."

I looked around. This part of the grounds was completely deserted except for the Earl, myself and whatever animals were around. "I'm not sure, but I don't think that Sebastian is around to help you." _I can't let on that I know Sebastian is a demon._ "But since I am here, why don't I carry you back?" I extended my hands out to pick him up when he shouted, "Do not touch me so freely!" I backed up with a bit of shock. Ciel could speak very loudly when he wanted to.

"Look, you'll just have to put up with it for a minute. Or would you rather sit out here while I eat your dessert?"

His dark blue eyes snapped wide open. "Take me back to the Mansion, now." He ordered.

"As you wish my Lord." I bowed before scooping him into my arms and carried him back home. I set him down in a comfy chair that was on the patio. "Now, if you could kindly direct me to the location of your medical supplies."

"My bathroom."

"I shall fetch it at once." _Crap! I don't know where his bathroom is! I don't even know who to get to the floor his bedroom is on!_ But despite this, I tried my best. I ran to the top floor and ran down every hall and threw open every door until I came to a large, lavish room that was unlike any other. I zoomed from room to room in this large space until the bathroom was located. Then it was the cabinets that were being thrown open in my frantic search for bandages and some type of disinfectant. When I finally had the materials I needed I was running back down the stairs to Ciel as fast as Sebastian could probably run. _I have to hurry! Ciel is counting on me! _And there he was, sitting quietly in the chair, waiting for my return.

"Finally." He pouted. I quickly got down on a knee and began cleaning the cut on his knee.

"May I be so bold as to ask how you received this type of injury?"

"I fell out of tree." He said flatly.

_Fell out of a tree? Ciel doesn't climb trees. What's going on?_

"There you are Young Master." the demon's voice carried over me.

"I found him." I announced.

"Thank you. I will finish up here. You may go on break for lunch, but I will need you to polish the silverware afterwards."

"Yes sir." I sighed, shuffling back into the house, exhausted from my morning.

"So what do you think my Lord?"

"He is defiantly hiding something. No one of his status should know what he does. Keep an eye on him Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

I flopped onto my bed like a dead fish. I knew I should have asked if Mr. Tanaka's old sheets had been removed but I was so tired I didn't care. I slid off the bed and crawled into the bathroom where I stripped off my clothes. I threw them on a hanger and tossed them onto my bed before closing the door. It was a plain bath tub with a facet. Apparently the Middleford Family wasn't keen on providing servants with running water. The water was still colder than I would have liked, but it was warmer than anything else I would have got. I looked at my lacking chest. If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have been able to pass myself off as a butler. I would have likely ended up as maid or something. "Ugh...Maid costumes..." Taking a sponge I scrubbed my body so it would be nice and clean and climbed out of the deep tub. My wet hair tickled my shoulders as I dried my body and re-entered the bedroom. I opened the top draw of the dress, which had been designated as mine, and found it empty. _What? Meyrin was supposed to put my sleepwear in here! Where is it! _Juggling the towel and gravity I scurried around the room like a mouse looking for something other than my uniform to wear.

*Knock *Knock* *Knock*

"Hey Stacy?" Bard's muffled voice rang out from the other side of the door. "Finny and I are coming in!"

"Noo!" I jumped across the room and held it shut with all my strength, my foot planted on the wall for extra measure.

"Hey! Open the door!"

"Bardroy! Finny! What's going on 'ere?" Meyrin had joined the two.

"The new kid's locked us outta the room!"

"Stacy please open the door!" Finny pleaded. "I hafta use the lue!"

"C'mon! Open the door!"

"What is going on here!" I could hear Sebastian demand.

"Stacy's gone and locked us outta the room!"

With a death grip on the doorknob I shifted my foot to get better leverage, but I had lifted my foot just long enough for Bard to pull the door open, with me still clinging to it. I flew into the hall, in front of everyone with the towel somehow still wrapped around my body. The butler swiftly covered the eyes of his master who had been with him at the time.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Even if it is unintentional, I do not think that Lady Elizabeth would appreciate it if you were to see another woman so...scantily clad."

"What are you talking about? Meyrin is not-" His words froze on his lips as he put two and two together. My cover was so blown now.

"Well I'll be. The lads a lass!" Bard scratched the back of his head. I just turned my bright red face away from them, trying to divide the towel between covering my upper body and my lower body. Dang it, this was bad... Ciel tugged his servant's hand from his face and while keeping his eyes closed, he unbuttoned his coat and tossed it on me. With one hand holding the towel and the other holding the jacket closed I stood up to face them.

Sebastian was the first to speak. "Seeing how Stacy has proven to be of the female variety, she will be given the room next to Meyrin's and Mr. Tanaka will be moved back in with you two. Meyrin, please show her to her new quarters and provide here with something to cover up with. Once she is clothed we will deal with this issue."

"Please come this way miss." Meyrin requested quietly. Embarrassed, humiliated and devastated, I solemnly followed her down the hall, fully prepared to kill myself first chance I got.

* * *

Phew. A whole day off of school and this is how I spend it! Again! If you missed my pre-story author's note I would like to know why someone thought that my OC was the 'very definition of as Mary-sue!' I'm really shocked to hear it and I want to know how to change this impression!

Also, the english dub for Black Butler is being made and the first four episodes are on Youtube. And I have completely fallen for Bard's VA. He is awesome!


	4. This Butler, interrogated

I have the new chapter for you all! Scine it is Christmas tomorrow I will take a short break from my writing to spend time with my older brother who's flown out to see us! Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

The new room I was to stay in was smaller than the original room I was placed in, but seeing how it was to house three men, it would have to be bigger. There was a bed against the back wall, a dresser, a full length mirror and a night table with a lamp. It was reminiscent of the room I had at the Middleford Manor, the only difference being the higher quality furnishings. _I wonder how mad Sebastian would be if I got blood on the floor when I kill myself? Probably right mad. He did tell Greil to kill himself off the premises to avoid making a mess._

"Stacy!" Meyrin knocked at the door. "Are you decent yet?"

"One minute." I quickly pulled up the pants of my uniform and tugged on the white shirt before proceeding to button it up and quit he room. Outside I handed the maid Ciel's jacket and instructed her to wash it later. She then lead me down the winding hallways too the lounge where apparently the meeting concerning my identity was to take place. Ciel was seated in his large chair with Sebastian at his side, like a Rottweiler on guard. Bardroy and Finny were sitting on one of the couches; Finny pulling at his hair and Bard picking his teeth.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." And Mr. Tanaka was sitting past Bard on the couch. Seriously, was he a ninja or something?

"Sit." Ciel commanded and I quickly found my way to the empty sofa alongside Meyrin. The lad leaned on his fist and just stared at me. Even though only one eye was visible, the intensity of his glare was not compromised. "Why were you passing yourself off as a boy?" Ciel asked swiftly.

I couldn't say the truth. That's just nuts! No way would Ciel believe that I really came from over a hundred years in the future. Lying was my only option.

"There is no work for girls; no decent work that is." I feigned mournfulness in my voice. I let my eyes lower, pulling myself into the role of a desperate street child in need of food and money. "My mum and pa had always wanted a boy, but I was born instead. Since they needed money, I started to pose as a boy to get jobs. I'd sell newspapers, do labor's work, anything to get a penny."

"I see." Ciel sat upright and closed his eyes. "Not many girls would be offered jobs if boys were more capable of doing them. But there are jobs for girls, which pay kindly…" he had a smirk on his face. I knew what he was talking about.

"I may have been desperate, but I have too much self-respect to go out whoring myself. Besides," I decided to use something that could make or break my lie. "What if Jack the Ripper got to me? The what? My family would have been left to bear their burden alone. I couldn't do that to them."

"Indeed." Ciel smirked again. "No child could be asked to abandon their parents, even a lying and deceitful one like you."

I hung my head only. He was taking a stab at me for lying to Elizabeth. "I didn't mean to lie to her." I muttered. "When my parents passed on I had no way supporting myself. When she offered me the job, the pay was too good for me to say 'no'. What else could I do?"

"How did your parents die?" Ciel swiftly changed subjects.

"Hm?"

"How did they die?"

"…Illness. I was lucky not to catch it myself…or perhaps, I was unlucky to not die with my parents…." I was really getting into character now. In the back of my mind I thanked my Drama teacher for the past eight years I spent under his instruction.

"Very well. But now this takes us to the matter at hand."

"What matter?" I looked at him. What was he going to do to me? Surely there wasn't any reason for him to do away with me, was their?

"I promised Elizabeth that you would be trained to be a topnotch butler under Sebastian's instruction. What do you suppose we should do knowing that you are a woman?"

I felt silent. He had a point. Only men could be butlers. At the least I was be reduced to the status of a maid. At the worst I would be sent to Scotland Yard for falsehood of identity and posing as a threat to the Phantomhive and Middleford households.

"…Seeing how I am a man of my word," Ciel stood up and walked over to me. "I will have to have you a fully trained butler by the time Elizabeth comes to collect you." He stood before me like a powerful ruler about to punish disobedient citizen. "But before that times comes I will have to test you to see if you are worthy of serving my Dear Elizabeth. It is my duty as her Fiancé, is it not?"

Nervously I answered "Yes, Young Lord." I wonder what he has planned for me. As I asked myself this and gleam came to his eye and I knew that my trails would be harsh.

"You are all dismissed." The Earl announced, giving us all leave. Once we all left the room, Sebastian closed the door behind us so that he was alone with Ciel. Instinct told me something was up, but it was late and I wasn't the type to burn midnight oils, so the query was left till morn.

Sebastian turned to face his master.

"It seems we have rat in our nest Sebastian."

"Indeed so."

The child strolled back to him chair and took his thinking pose upon it. "Who is she? She doesn't speak with an accent, yet she knows of England's on goings. She knows how to treat a wound and she knew the herbicide sprayer was open. No child from the streets should know these things. Sebastian. I order you to find out where she is from and why she is here."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"I'm really surprised to find out that Stacy is a girl!" Finny exclaimed as we headed back to our rooms.

"Well, it's true. Best get used to it." I sighed.

"Ya certainly was convincing." Bardroy. "Ya even had Meyrin convinced 'cha was a lad."

"Don't say such embarrassing t'ings Bardroy!" The maid grabbed the chef's arm with a bright red face.

"So even Meyrin thought I was a man." I let out a whistle. "Nice."

"Oh, please don't take t'is the wrong way Stacy. Please!"

"Meyrin, it's alright. I'm not bothered by it."

"But doesn't it bother you?" Bardroy asked.

"What does?"

"That you're always mistaken for a lad."

"Nah. You live this life long enough you get used to it." We came up to my room where I bayed them goodnight a retired to bed. I leaned against the door and breathed deeply. I didn't know why but I had a dark premonition. _You're just scared to spend your first night in a manor where a demon roams the grounds._ I shook off the anxiety and changed into my sleepwear and went to bed. The little voice in my head tried to talk to me, but it was already so late that I drifted off.

* * *

The sun brought the following morn with it, but due to the sublevel of my bedroom I was unable to witness it. Surely, I would have remained abed for many more hours if a sharp knock hadn't come from my door, stabbing at my eardrums.

"Stacy, it is time to awaken. There are many duties for you to perform today." It was Sebastian. Lord, why do you test me? I threw back the covers and crawled out of bed. I quickly changed my clothes and stepped outside to meet the Head Butler.

"Please follow me." He requested before turning and strolled down the hall.

_What's going on? _I followed after him as he led me into another room on the main floor. I stepped inside, but it was dark. The only light drifting into the room was from the hall, but with the sound of a slamming door, the light was blocked out.

"W-what's going on?" I shouted. In a flash I was pinned against a wall, my wrist's held together by Sebastian's hand as he leaned over me. "Let me go!" I snapped.

"My master had ordered me to gather information on you. Please do comply so that I may carry on with my other duties."

"What are you talking about?" Inside I began to panic. They were onto me. They knew that I wasn't who I said I was and now it was a matter of time until the truth was forced. But, they wouldn't believe me, would they? If that was the case, I would likely be tortured until the 'truth' was reviled. I couldn't help but wonder what they would do to me. Sebastian screwed a nun for bloody sake! What do you think that means for me?

"Who are you?"

"I told you! I'm Stacy Christianson!"

"Who are you?" He asked with more force this time, grabbing hold of my shirt collar.

"I'm Stacy Christianson!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Who are-" Sebastian was cut off by the sound of the doorbell tolling.

"Doorbell-doorbell-doorbell!" I shouted, trying to distract him. Thankfully his butler aesthetics drove him to release me and he quit the room. I took this chance to run down the hall screaming, "Master Ciel!" I spotted the lad and ran in behind him to shield myself from the demon.

"What are you doing?"

"He practically attack me!" I wailed, completely disturbed to have a DEMON of all things in my personal space.

The Young Lord sighed, "Sebastian we will talk later. Stacy, go answer the door." Right on cue the door bell rang again.

"Yes, sir!" I dashed down the halls, ready to thank whoever my savior at the door was! I threw the doors open and found a well-dressed, Indian teen with long purple hair accompanied by a white haired Indian in a green robe.

"Ciel!" The teen shouted as he threw is arms around me. "You've grown so much Little Ciel!"

"Prince Soma," The other Indian interjected, "I do not believe that is Master Ciel."

"What?" He released me from the bear hug and looked at my flustered face. "Where's Ciel?" he began to wail like a baby. "I want CIEL~!"

"I will locate Master Ciel for you sir." I offered. _Blimey, it's Prince Soma and Agni. What are they doing here?_ I turned to head back towards Ciel when he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It seems that you have visitors Young Lord." I announced.

"Indeed." With the aid of his cane he strolled down the steps and came to the door.

"Ciel!" Soma jumped towards him, but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held a few inches short of his arm's length from Ciel.

"I believe the Young Lord would prefer for you not to attack him so early in the morning." I announced sweetly like Sebastian would.

While Ciel continued his staring contest with the teen who was childishly trying to grab him, Sebastian came downstairs as well and addressed Agni and Soma and invited them into the lounge for tea. I was sent off to the kitchen to prepare the tea and some scones for a light mid-morning snack. Inside I found a tray of stacked scones already prepared, but there appeared to be a few missing. I looked over at the chef who stood in the corner with cheeks of a chipmunk.

"Bard, you didn't eat any scones, did you?"

"No." With his muffled answer little flakes of scone puffed out of his mouth.

"I see." I examined the pile and new that it wouldn't acceptable in its current state. "Sebastian wouldn't let me live it down if I brought this to our guests." I quickly filled a pot with three scoops of tea leaves and allowed it to steep while I restacked the scones in a more presentable manner. I then quickly loaded up the trolley and delivered the items to the lounge.

"Right on time." Sebastian quietly commented, closing his pocket watch while I set out the refreshments.

"Who is your new servant Ciel?" Soma asked eagerly, obviously excited to spend time with his 'friend'.

"Stacy is a new servant of my Fiancée that I've been asked to train." He answered in monotone.

"Oh….Hey Ciel do you want to fight with those flimsy swords again?"

"It's called 'fencing' and no, I don't."

"Well do you want to go to that place with that singing fat lady then?"

"You mean the 'opera'? No."

"Well then-"

"I'm afraid my master has a busy schedule for today." Sebastian interjected.

"I you want to be entertained that badly," Ciel rose to his feet. "Then Stacy could provide you with amusement during your stay."

"Me, sir?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes you. Elizabeth is high energy-ed, so it is only fitting to see if you can handle someone like him before you go to serve her."

"Yes, my Lord." I answered, dreading the coming events.

* * *

So what do you think? I have to credit .know. for the dialog between Ciel and Soma reguarding the opera and fencing. They used something similar in their fic, and I thought it was so good I would try it here.

Happy Holidays Everyone!


	5. This Butler, entertaining

Greetings everyone! I hope you all enjoied your holidays! Here is chapter five! Please tell me if Soma and Angi are done well! (Looking back on it...I didn't use Agni that much...)

* * *

"Why won't Ciel play with me?" Soma whined in the corner of the study, where I was to occupy him while Ciel did his work and Agni aided Sebastian with the household chores.

"Master Ciel has work that he must finish. Unlike you who are on vacation, Ciel still has duties to perform for the sake of the Funtom Company. There are deadlines that he must meet and such."

"But why?" The Prince wailed, tears flooding from his eyes. "If he's in charge then doesn't he get to choose when he does these things?"

"Prince Soma, please understand that things do not always work out as planned. You are used to the world revolving around you, but in reality, it is people who must revolve in order for things to work out properly. For example, if Ciel were not to ship something out by tomorrow, the place that needs that item would be in a real bind, and it would be Ciel whom the blame falls upon."

"But _why_?" Some asked again, wailing even louder, clinging to my legs like a baby. I swear this was no different than talking to a crying five-year old. No matter what you said, they wouldn't understand because all that exists is their wants.

"Now, now Prince Soma." I patted his head in an effort to quell his excessive blubbering. "Master Ciel has ordered me to entertain you, and entertain you I shall. Now what is your fancy Young Prince?"

"I was going to have a sword fight with Ciel…" The Indian Prince muttered, sniffling.

I smiled at the Prince. "A sword fight you say? Seeing how Master Ciel is occupied for the time being, how would you feel if I were your opponent?"

"Alright." He agreed, with a rather glum tune.

"Please cheer up Prince. Be mirthful that you have me at your side in these dull times." With that I lead him into the Parlor, where we could hold our little joust in peace. Both with a foil in hand we took a stance across from each other; I thanked the Gods that I had taken Fencing Classes on the city before I came to London.

Prince Soma was the first to make a move, but I easily parried and with a flick of the wrist the foil curved over the Prince's shoulder, allowing the tip to flick him in the back.

"Point." I called.

"What? How?"

"All though unorthodox, it is a legal point and technique in fencing."

"I don't want to fence anymore." Soma moped.

"Then what does the Prince wish to do?" I asked, bearing a smile akin to Sebastian's. _Dang it! He's rubbing off on me!_

"I only want to play with Ciel!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

_Why that spoiled little brat! Does he have any idea how much of a _pain_ he is being?_ On a table across the room something pulled my attention away from the thought of strangling Soma. It was a deck of cards. A candle lit above my head. _I got it! Thank you Card Trick extra course in Middle School. You will serve me well today._

"Does the Prince wish to see a magic trick?"

"Magic trick?" He repeated, not unlike a child filled with wonder and amazement. I strolled over to the deck and began cutting it prior to shuffling it.

I fanned out the cards and held them before Soma. "Now Prince, pick a card."

* * *

Lunch was soon served and since Agni and Sebastian were the only servants needed at that time, the rest of us were taking a break in the basement's kitchen. I was sitting at the counter, rubbing my temples.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Finnian asked with concern.

"Prince Soma is a bit of a handful. A rather _loud_ handful I should say."

"That's right! I 'eard that the Master put you in charge of tending to the Prince, I did."

"Apparently it's training for when I am to serve Lady Elizabeth."

"I can't believe you 'alf 'ta served that crazy girl." Bardroy grumbled.

"At least Lady Elizabeth does more than cry for Ciel all day. Bloody heck, that guy is annoying."

"You should 'ave some milk Stacy!" Meyrin suggested. "That'll calm you down, yes it will!"

"What good will milk do?" Bard scoffed.

"Pass the bottle." I requested. Meyrin handed the glass jug to me where I poured some into cup. "Thank you." I passed the bottle back and took a long chug of my own milk.

"Stacy!" Soma's voice was like a karate-chop to the back of the neck, making me choke on the milk. As I coughed, Soma continued speaking. "Stacy could you please serve Ciel his meal instead of Sebastian?" He begged as he hung from my arm.

Normally a proper butler like me would answer whoever was addressing me, but I was a little preoccupied with not choking to death to answer the Prince.

"Please! You must serve Ciel! That khansama Sebastian is-"

"Ah, there you are Prince." Sebastian entered the kitchen with Agni in tow. "The Young Master has sent me to retrieve you."

"Prince Soma, your meal is getting cold." Agni announced.

"I don't want Sebastian to serve me! I want Stacy!" Soma clung to my waist, bawling his eyes out like a five-year old.

_Dang it. If he grabs me any higher then…_

"What are you five doing lollygagging down here for?" Sebastian asked.

"We're waiting for ya ta feed us, that's what!" Bardroy barked.

"When the Master and the Prince have both finished their meals you may have the leftover curry we prepared."

_Curry! Anything but curry!_

"Yay!" Finny cheered. "We get to have curry again!"

"Alright!" Bard pumped a fist into the air.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho." Mr. Tanaka chuckled (?). All Meyrin did was blush like she had been proposed to.

"Please come along Prince Soma. Master Ciel is waiting." Sebastian cooed. Sniffling, the Prince followed behind his butler as the Demon led them back to the dinning hall.

"We are so lucky to 'ave Agni's cooking again!" Finny gleefully pranced about the kitchen.

"Hm? Stacy, you don't look very excited, you do not." Meyrin noted.

"That's right. She don't know 'ow good Agni's curry is." Bardroy pointed out.

"It's the best! You're going to love it Stacy!"

"I don't like spicy food." I confessed.

"Uh? You don't?" Finny cocked his head sideways. "But Agni's curry is so tasty." The gardener began to drool.

"Regardless of you makes it I have no taste for spicy foods." Seeing how I wasn't going to be enjoying the same meal as the others, I quickly threw together a sandwich and wolfed it down before beginning my afternoon chores.

"I've never seen a lass eat like that…." Bardroy admitted, dumbstruck.

"Just who is she?" Meyrin asked.

* * *

Yesterday had been hard; entertaining the Prince all day long had worn me thin like a piece of old cloth, but today Ciel promised to take Soma into the city since he had free time, so hopefully I would have a chance to relax a bit.

I rolled over onto my side and pulled the covers over my face. I tried to stay asleep but something was pushing on my shoulder. I moaned and laid on my stomach but still something continued to agitate my shoulder.

"Wake up." A voice prompted.

_Someone is in the room!_ My eyes snapped open and my foot shot out from under the bed sheets, flying towards their stomach, only to be caught in their hand.

_Is it Sebastian? Blast! It's too dark to see._

"Sebastian left me instructions to awaken you this morning to prepare Lord Phantomhive's breakfast."

_That voice…Agni?_ I looked up at the Indian butler in confusion when realization struck me. I quickly pulled the sheets up over my chest. Even though I had sleep wear on it wasn't thick enough to fully hide my gender orientation.

With a grin reserved only for morning people Agni bid me good morning, explained my duties and swiftly took his leave.

_Bloody heck Sebastian. Was that a ploy for him to find my secret?_ I tore off the sheet and quickly changed; tying my hair back with the blue ribbon Paula gave me lastly. In the kitchen I found Bardroy leaning on the counter, trying to stay awake.

"Uh? What are you doing up?" The Chef asked.

I pulled out my pocket watch and checked the time. It was very early. I would have to work quickly if I was to wake the Young Lord at the correct hour.

"I have been ordered to prepare the Master's breakfast. Now, can you tell me what all I have to work with here?"

"Why did Sebastian ask you to make breakfast when I'm the chef?" Bard demanded.

"Because he wants Ciel to be woken up, not put into an eternal rest." I chided. "Now tell me what we have." Bard showed me all the ingredients, but none of them were things I could work easily with, saved for the eggs and bread.

_What to do…I don't know any fancy breakfast meals to prepare. The best I could do is bacon and eggs. Maybe if I added pancakes or French toast that would help. Either way I have to get started right away. I only have an hour before Ciel is supposed to be woken up. _

I washed my hand in the sink and quickly set about my task. I got out two frying pans and began to put the bacon in one, and cracked some eggs into the other. While those cooked I had Bardroy make pancake batter for me while I made toast. Now usually making toast would be a simple task, but in the 19th century, it doesn't involve a toaster, but rather a stove top with a grill rack on it. I bounced between the eggs and toasted, knowing that it would take time for the bacon to fully cook.

"Hey, Stacy." Bardroy called. "'Ow does this look." He showed me the batter.

"The consistency look good. If you find a third frying pan for me I'll be able to make pancakes one I'm done with the toast.

When the toast was finished I have it to bard to place in the oven to keep warm while the pancakes were cooked. Soon the eggs were done along with the bacon. Once I had a stack of pancakes prepared I loaded up the trolley with the foods along with cinnamon, honey and icing sugar. I noticed that Bard was staring intently at the display.

"If you behave yourself while I bring this to the Master, I'll give you the extras as a reward."

"You can count on me!" The chef saluted.

"Very well. I will return shortly."

* * *

At the doors to the most menacing room in the house, I turned the key in the lock and let myself in. I pushed the trolley to his bedside and called, "Master Ciel. Master Ciel. It is time to wake up."

"Mmmh. Even in the guise of a man you are womanly." Ciel remarked as he sat up, a smirk on his face.

With my best Sebastian impression I ignored his comment and began pouring his tea. "This morning I have prepared Bacon and eggs with a side of either French toast or pancakes. Which would suit your liking?"

Ciel looked at what I had to offer before making his choice. "The French Toast."

"Excellent choice. Would the Young Lord like cinnamon on his toast?"

"Indeed."

At his word I scooped some cinnamon and sugar onto the toast before drizzling it with honey. "Since the Master has a sweet tooth I have selected honey as apposed to maple syrup for the toast. I set everything onto the tray and placed it in his lap.

"Thank you."

"I have also prepared Assam tea for the Young Lord. Would you care to have milk or honey added to it?"

"Both." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." I had the tea ready shortly and handed it to him. Ciel finished his meal soon enough and I was about to dismiss myself when he spoke, "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw an impish grin on his face.

"I need to be changed right now. Surely you wouldn't leave your Master in clothing in which he could catch a cold in?"

I froze. I didn't know what to do. The last thing I wanted to do was strip Ciel and change his clothes. That is….just nasty! No way! But it was an order…

The doors behind me opened.

"Stacy." And elderly and refined voice spoke. I looked behind me and saw the real Mr. Tanaka in all his glory. "I shall take care of Master Ciel. You may go about to perform your other duties."

"Very well." I turned back to Ciel. "I shall take my leave now, if that well with you Lord Ciel."

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand, granting me the freedom to return to the kitchen where I had left Bardroy waiting.

* * *

"There you are." He huffed. "'ow long did ya expect me t' wait for ya?"

"Sorry. Master Ciel was rather…difficult this morning." I explained lightly.

"Ah…So, can I 'ave some of the Master's breakfast?"

"Yes, yes. You did do as you were told so I should hold up my end of the bargain. Here." I held out a plate with the leftover pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"'Ow come there are so many pancakes."

"Master Ciel picked the toast over them. And here I thought that all children like pancakes."

"Ah, well, more for me then!" Bard drove right into eating. "Oi? Aren't you going to eat any?"

"You are eating all that remains." _And I was going to eat it if you hadn't asked! Darn it Bardroy, why did you have to have such a sexy voice?_

"You mean you gave the only leftover to me? Ah, well 'ere, I'll share with ya!" The chef held out his fork with a several pieces of pancake stacked on, dripping with syrup.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ With a bright ruby colored face, I opened my mouth and let Bard feed me, offering one of his goofy smiles in return. _The things I do while out of the country…_

* * *

Sebastian jumped onto the windowsill of his Master's study, where the young boy was doing paper work.

"What did you find?" The boy asked.

"It would appear that the first sighting of her was at the Globe theatre where the usher manning the door saw her come out of the alley. It seems that she claimed she was familiar with the 'drama cast' who were supposedly working there, but the French Thespian troop was unfamiliar with her."

"Interesting. See what else you can dig up on her. Even if you must venture to the gates of Heaven and Hell, leave no stone unturned. That is an order Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord. If this much cannot be expected of a Butler of the Phantomhive's then I would not be worth my salt."

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Did any of you reconize Sebastian line at the end? If you did that much mean you've been watching the english dub of Black Butler!

Fan fact: have you noticed something odd about the dialog? None of the Character's have said the word 'okay' in this story! Why? Because that word wasn't used in the 19th century!


	6. This Butler, interested

Hello everyone! I'm bacvl with the long awaited chapter of In Wolve's Clothing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And just for fun, I've included a bit more Bard and Stacy pairing just to suit myself. If you haven't heard his sexy new english voice from FUNimation, then go to youtube and watch the first episode!

Also, I'm sorry. I would have liked for it to be longer, but I have Exams to study for...

* * *

"I'm not going to catch some sort of horrible illness from you, am I?" I asked Bardroy as I took the fork from his hand and pull the pancakes off into my mouth.

"Are you call'n me a diseased rat?"

"No, I just want to know if you have a cold or something I might catch." I handed the fork back to him so he could take another bite.

"Ah, well in that case, no." He passed the forked back to me.

"Why are we only using one fork anyways? Aren't there more?" _Don't tell me Sebastian is using them as throwing knives...Does he think he's a ninja or something?_

"Well there are more, but I like sharing with you..." Bard admitted, his face red tinted.

"Well I like sharing with you too!" I flashed a large smile back at him, prompting the same reaction from him.

"Why are you two in here smiling like fools when there is work to be done?" A tired and devilishly refined voice asked.

In perfect sync Bard and I jumped to our feet, slammed our hands onto the counter and shouted, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Sebastian just stared at us before explaining that Ciel had give him orders which were to be carried out before dawn. He then noticed the plate sitting between us and picked it up. "Oh my, this must be the dessert that the young master was telling me about."

"What do you mean by 'dessert'?" I asked, both miffed and annoyed.

"These pancakes, though I must admit, they are rather thick..."

"What you talk'n about?" Bardroy huffed. "Pancakes are a breakfast food! Not dessert!"

"Yeah! What he said!"

"How can you be serious?" Sebastian sighed. "Pancakes are a dessert item, and are most unsuitable for the young master's breakfast."

"I told you pancakes are for breakfast! Everyone eats 'em for breakfast back 'ome!"

I took the plate from the Demon's hands. "If the Chef says they're for breakfast, they're for breakfast."

"Yeah! The kitchen is the Chef's domain, so you better think twice about raising your voice to me in 'ere!"

Sebastian just pinched his nose before muttering 'very well,' and left. Partway down the hall the Head Butler stopped in contemplation. _Clearly she has similar origins to that of Bardroy. This makes things more difficult. There was no record of anyone matching her description living in London. It seems as though she was fabricated out of thin air. But how could this be possible? How did she get here? And why is she here?_ _I'll have to uncover more information before I report back to the young lord._

* * *

"I guess we'll have to get to work pretty quick." I pouted.

"Yeah..." Bard sighed.

"Right after we finish breakfast."

"Now you're talk'n!"

_*Ding*_

"What was that?"

We both in the direction of the sound. It came from a large board with numerous bells hanging on it. Each bell had the name of a room engraved onto a strip of metal above it. The bell with the word, 'Study' above it rang again.

"It would seem that I'm needed in the study." I slipped a handful of bacon off the plate saying, "I'll be back later," as I quiet the room.

"Sure. 'ey! You took all the bacon!"

"Tough luck Bardroy!" I stuffed the greasy meat strips into my mouth as I headed to the study. Standing outside the door, I pulled on my gloves quickly and knocked. "Young Lord? Did you ring for me?"

"Come in." His bored voice called from the other side of the wood.

I grasped the handle and pushed my way it. "How may I be of service my Lord?"

Lazily from across his desk, her pointed to a black leather book high up on the shelve. "Finny broke the ladder, so now I can't reach it. I would like to read it during my outing with Prince Soma so please fetch it for me."

"Very well my Lord." I walked over to the shelf and was slight amazed that I was tall enough to reach on my own. _Master Ciel is rather...short...Hehe._ "The Complete works of Edgar Allen Poe." I read aloud.

"Yes. It's a favourite of mine. Since the carriage ride into the city is quite long and dull, I thought reading would be a good way to pass the time."

"I hope you can enjoy your reading with prince Soma present." I chided as I handed him the book the Ciel.

"Indeed. He can be rather boisterous at times." Ciel got up from his desk and paced towards the door.

"I do hope you have an enjoyable day, Sir."

"Quite." The young boy then left the room.

_Best of luck Ciel...you'll need it._

* * *

"Nooo~!" Soma wailed as he waited by the main doors for the carriage to pull.

"Soma-" Ciel tried to speak.

"Nooo~! I don't want to~!"

"Soma-"

"Noooo~!"

"Listen when other are speaking to you!" Ciel shouted.

"I don't wanna go if Sebastian comes!" The Prince wailed loudly, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I want Stacy to go."

"Prince Soma, please stop crying, you're only making a larger puddle for me to mop up." I sighed.

"But Sebastian scares me~! Why can't you go instead?"

"Stacy still has more training to do before he can accompany me on my outings." Ciel stated coldly.

_I'm never going to get used to being called a 'he'._ I thought to myself, grimly.

"But why does Sebastian have to go? I don't want him there~!"

"Master Ciel, if he's going to make this big of a fuss then..." I started to propose the idea of cancelling the trip into town.

"If you are going to be this much of a child then I'll have Sebastian stay here and we'll only bring Agni with us."

"Thank you Ciel! You are so kind. You are truly my best friend!" Soma cried as he bear-hugged the Earl in gratitude.

_I can't believe I'm a year older than this guy...How pathetic..._

"Prince Soma, please let go of our host since he's shown such generosity towards us." Agni begged.

"Prince Soma," I cut in, "The more time you spend fussing about trivialities, the less time you will have to spend in London with Ciel. Also, the carriage has also arrived and is waiting for you."

The Indian Prince had a complete 180 degree turn of his attitude and dashed out the door, dragging Ciel behind him. "Let's go Ciel!"

"Agni I wish you the best of luck for today and for the years to come while you serve prince Soma."

"I am not bothered by his enthusiasm. I've come to enjoy it." He said proudly before leaving the building.

_Agni, you must be of some other worldly species to put up with Soma..._ With nothing else to do I began to wander off to tell Sebastian that he wasn't going with Ciel. I had gotten into the basement when a voice called out, "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Sebastian! There you are!"

"What is it?"

"Master Ciel and Prince Soma left already since the Prince didn't want you to go into London with them today."

"Is that so? I suppose that Prince Soma is uncomfortable around me since I am one hell of a butler." The demon smirked.

_Of hell, he's on to me...No, it's can't be, he's not a mind reader. Just play it cool for now Stacy._

"Well then, seeing how you have so much free time, could you possible tidy up the study for the Young Master?"

"Of course Sebastian." I answered and headed back the way I came, scared out of my mind. Once I was far enough away from Sebastian I ran as fast as I could to the study. I slammed the door behind me and locked it tightly. I knew I had to calm down, but something wouldn't stop telling me to fear for my life. I staggered backwards towards the desk and leaned on it for balance. Sebastian knew something about me, and he was planning to use that knowledge against me. He had to know, he just had to! No, calm down... I had to be mistaken. I was paranoid. Just because he _was _a demon didn't mean that he knew I was from the future or anything. I was just...crazy. Okay, calm down Stacy. He's just putting you through hell to make sure you can serve Elizabeth properly. That's all. yeah...he attitude towards me has nothing to do with my being from a hundred and seventeen years hence. I slouched against the desk causing my elbow to nudge something. I turned around and found a revolver. _A gun? Is it Ciel's?_ I carefully picked it up between my thumb and middle finger, not sure how to handle it. _I'd better put this in his room._ I didn't want to be see carrying it around the manor, so I lifted the tail of my coat and slid the barrel down the back of my pants, making sure the handle was hooked on the hem of my pants to keep it from sliding all the way down.

As I walked out of the room I kept worrying that it would go off and shoot a hole in my butt. _Just keep walking. once you get to Ciel's room you can get rid of the gun._ I finally found myself in front of the French doors leading to the Master Bed room, but the doors were locked. _Dart! And only Sebastian has the key...I'll have to hold onto this for a bit longer..._ My head started spinning. The hallway felt stuffy and too warm for me. _I need to get outside..._ Stooped over, I made my way down all the twisting halls and corridors and finally made it to the servant's entrance to the house. Surrounded by thousands of flowers, I sunk to the ground, my brain pounding against my skull.

"Meow?" I looked up and saw a little black kitten sitting just a foot away from me. "Meow?' It mewed again.

"What are you doing here?" I scooped it into my arms without meeting any resistance. I kissed it's ear as I stroked it's back. "Don't you know Ciel hates cats? You might want to find somewhere else to live little one." I kissed it's head again. I inhaled the scent of its soft ebony fur. "You're really cute aren't you?" A third time I kissed it. I felt around its ribcage. It seemed that it was getting feed enough food. But how? _Sebastian. That guy is obsessed with cats...I bet he's the reason why this little one is still hanging around here._

"Mew?"

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell Ciel about you." I nuzzled my face into its fur. "I'll keep you safe little one." behind me I heard the door knob turn and I jumped to my feet. As it swung open the imposing frame of Sebastian was revealed, looking quite displeased.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked sternly.

I pulled the gun from my pants and held it next to the kitten's head. "I found your weakness, that's what.  
I grinned. this was perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better set up. I grinned devilishly as I spoke, "If you don't want this animal's brains blown out, you'll stop trying to expose me, deal?" _Gun, please don't go off in my hand right now. Please..._

I had never seen the look of shock on a demon's face before, so I must say that it was quite the experience. The normally calm and composed butler looked completely shaken to the core.

"Well?" I urged.

"Very well." He relented begrudgingly. "Just don't harm her..."

"Jolly good, Sebastian." I grinned back at him. I opened my arm to let the kitten run off, but instead it seemed set on keeping my attention. When I didn't pick it up it crawled up y pant leg until it got to my shoulder and took a swipe at my nose.

_Please don't do that...I can't threaten you when you're being so cute..._ I pleaded, hoping the cat could read my mind. Grabbing it by the scruff on the neck, I plucked her off and set her on the ground and told her to scram. Instead she sat there, mewing at me for more affection.

_Can't you see that I'm trying to convince Sebastian I'm evil? Please run away!_

_"_Howl~!" A loud roar came from far off in the garden and instantly I knew what it was. Pluto was still here, which meant that I was still in the first season of Black Butler.

"What was that?" I feigned confusion.

"Oh it's nothing. Just our guard dog. I should warn you, it's of a large breed. It would be for the best if you were to avoid it."

"Large breed?" _No kidding if it's a Cerberus! _"You mean like a mastiff?"

"Possibly." Sebastian gave a closed mouth grin with his eyes closed. He was hoping this would be a means of controlling me.

I looked back out towards the garden and then back to the butler, not sure of which hell spawn I was more afraid of. Darting back indoors was my best and only option. I was scared, really scared. I felt like I was going to be killed. Behind me I could hear the slow footfalls of Sebastian as he followed me. It didn't matter how fast I ran for even where, it always seemed to be right being me. When I was almost out of breath I turned down a hall and dove into an empty room. I had no clue where I was, but if I was safe that was all that mattered. In hindsight I shouldn't have threatened the cat. That only proved I was trying to hide something. As I gasped for air I almost didn't notice the gloved hand coming around to my mouth until-

"Got you." His voice whispered. the tome he had, it sounded like he enjoyed torturing people. I knew that struggling would be futile against him, but it was all I could do. Soon a sickly sweet smell came into my nose and I got really tired.

"Some experts say that the use of chloroform is dangerous since it can cause heart-attacks, but I don't care if you awaken or not."

_No...fight..._ My vision was blurry and I couldn't keep my head up.

"A little more and it will all be over with..." Where the last words I heard when I passed out.

* * *

For those of you who are a little confussed my Sebastian's comment on the chloroform, it was in 1866 that it was first started to be used, and some medical professionals opposed it since it was believe that it could cause a heart attack. I'm not saying whether or not it really does this, i'm just statign the belief.

Honestly, I think I'm making myself scared of Sebastian by writing this fic. As awesome as he is, he kinda scared me, more so than ever now. Lolz...the last bit of Sebastian's dialog was inspired by the perverted and awkward things he says durring the next episode preveiws in Japanese dub. Lolz.

Please tell me what you think!

Also, next time, Grell and the Undertaker make their appearance! (I'll torure you with this information...)


	7. This Butler, doing research

Well I guess I made you wait long enough...so here it is. Also, please note that I will not use any puns, names or anything of the ilk from the Japanese ver. of Black Butler. Seeing how the setting IS London, England I think that the english interpretation is more correct.

* * *

My body jolted awake. I gasped for air, but it was thin and musty. I opened my eyes, but everything was black. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I didn't feel any restraints on my arms or legs, but I could tell I was in a small cramp place. _Where am I?_ I heard a 'thunk' and the sound of footsteps.

"Well, well," A nasally, cockney voice said, "If it isn't the Butler of the Earl of Phantomhive. What brings you 'ere without you're master?"

"I am in need of access to the Grim Reaper Library."

"Is that so? Well I suppose I could take you there...for a price."

_Am I going to hear what Sebastian says or does to get the Undertaker to co-operate?_

A minute passed where I couldn't hear anything until suddenly, "Wa~hahahahahahahaha!"

_Dang! I missed it!_

Through chuckles and gasps the Undertaker choked out, "That's it! The gift of true laughter." It sounded like he continued to laugh for another minute before holding up his end of the bargain. At least with this information I could tell where I was in terms of the anime's timeline.

* * *

"Well 'ere we are Govn'ar. I take it you know you're way from 'ere?"

"Indeed. Thank you kindly for bringing me here."

"Not to worry. It's me pleasure. I'll be waiting 'ere when you want t' go back."

I felt Sebastian swing the small box-thing I was in around followed by the sound of his shoes taping as he walked. My mind raced to figure out his plan and it soon fell on the thought that Sebastian came here to find out who I really was. Soon the sound of doors opening became audible with the Demon mumbling about there being no one at the front desk. The sound of a second set of door opening came to my ears and I knew he was close to the Library.

"My, my. What a expansive collection of Cinematic Records. Seeing how I don't know her last name I shall have to look through them one by one. Truly this is the most grueling task my Master has ever given me." With that, I felt the container I was trapped in being set on the ground. I could hear Sebastian walking away. With the number of steps he took, I could guess that he was far enough away. Immediately I began rocking back and forth the best I could in my curled-up ball position. The container fell to its side, but it didn't stop...

I landed on the top of my spine next, then my right side, then my left, then my right, then my left again, but this time I saw a light.

_Oh no! I've killed myself! It's the Light! Oh, right, I was planning to kill myself._

"No!" When I heard Sebastian shout, I instantly knew I wasn't in heaven. My eyes adjusted to the light and I could see I was in the Grim Reaper Library. With painful protest from my body I crawled out of my now identified prison- a suitcase. My vision was still a little blurry, but I could see well enough to locate a door. I stumbled over to it, but was stopped when something heavy collided with my back. As I laid on the floor, a book slid into view.

"If you try to escape again I won't hold back." Sebastian warned. "Now sit tight while find out just _who_ you are."

There was nothing I could do. Even if I got my hands on a sword to defend myself I couldn't beat Sebastian. In sort, I was screwed.

"Well now~. I thought I heard something in Library, but I never expected to find you Sebby." I looked across the room and saw Grell Poised on one of the banisters overhead.

_I'm dead screwed now..._

"Oh my~ Sebby. It seems you've taken an apprentice. How cruel of you, forcing a young lady into men's clothing." His smile turned into a deep frown. "It's so~ vile and despicable. Quiet evil and disgusting." The corners of his lips turn up again. "I love~ it!" Grell's eyes had a gleam to them, the kind that only came out when one was thinking of only the most nasty of thoughts. "What a Devil you are~. But surely if the girl is your apprentice she must have her own catchphrase."

"A catchphrase?" I repeated, mulling the thought over in my head. All the other epic butlers had one, why shouldn't I?

"Grell, if you have nothing better to occupy your time with, then could you please leave? I have much work to do."

"Oh so cold sweet Sebby~." He took a sniff of the air. "That aroma...Might I be in the presence of a Time Traveler?"

"Time Traveler?" The demon echoed.

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss Time Traveler." Grell greeted.

"Heh, ill met by moon-light proud Grell." I scoffed.

"Oh...quoting Oberon are we? I see you too are acquainted with Shakespeare's work." He then jumped down in front of me. In a flash his hand shot out and gripped my neck tightly.

"What a crude thing you are. Having been blessed with a womanly body, only to guise it with the apparel of a man. A fan of 'As you like it' perhaps?"

I chocked for air and called to Sebastian to help.

"Yes, one minute." He called from the bookshelf he was perusing. "I am quite busy at the moment."

"Sebastian!" I shouted. A book then came flying across the room, smashing into the side of Grell's head, knocking him off to the side.

"Thank you."

"Oh it was not for you that I stopped him, but rather for the young master. I'm sure he would be quite interested in a Time Traveler."

"Yes, quite." I said prickly. "Shall we take our leave?" I suggested, keeping the edge in my voice.

"Alas, I still have not found what I came here for. Surely you can keep _that thing_ entertain while I search for it? You are a butler of the Phantomhive after all."

"Indeed." I hissed. I looked around the room for something to use while Grell was still staggering. A decorative shield with two swords crossed behind it hung on the wall. _Looks like that's my only option._ In my fastest gait I ran to it and jump up to pull it down. It all came down as one piece, forcing me to try and pry one of the swords from it. I finally succeeded in pulling it from the decoration, when the laughing roar of a chainsaw filled the air. I turned into a block, but the sword was cut in half before my eyes. Grell stood before me, his death Scythe held out at his side.

"I've never killed a Timer Traveler before, but I do wonder what shade of crimson your blood is!"

"Sebastian get your demonic tail down here!" I hollered, fed up that he was just going to ignore me while I fought off a Grim Reaper.

"What a lovely red it should be!" Grell laughed as he swung the scythe. I flinched, closing my eyes, only opening them when the sounds of the chainsaw stopped. Grell was on the far side of the room, skid marks on his face scuffed on the floor and before me stood Sebastian, his eyes dancing with a red glow. His hand snaked around me and gripped my pony-tail, jerking my head so I was forced to look him in the eye.

"Well now, it seems you are privy to some very personal information. Care to explain why?"

I couldn't answer him, whether it was from fear or pride I do not know.

A worried expression came to his face. "Hmm...it seems that I will just have to force it from you." He pulled my head back further, increasing the tension on the tendons in my neck.

"Gahh..." I moaned.

"What was that?" He pulled harder. "I couldn't quite make that out. Would you be so kind as to repeat that?"

Abruptly the chainsaw's song rang out, causing Sebastian to push me away just before the machine sliced the space between us.

"What a bad man you are Sebastian," Grell cooed as he seductively gazed at the Demon Butler, "dallying with another woman when your lover is right here."

"What lover? All I see here is a vile Reaper and a puny cur."

"Who are you calling a 'cur' you hell-spawn!" I shouted back.

Grell hung off Sebastian while the demon continued to look straight ahead.

"Oh please dear Sebby, just a minute of your time."

"Grell I am very busy. Please allow me to continue my work in peace."

"Oh I will, but only if you kiss me like a French man!"

Sebastian's answer was very direct as it sent the Reaper flying across the room with his face caved him. I looked back at the now blood soaked hand of Sebastian's and knew I had to play my cards right around this man.

"Well now that Grell is out of the way I can continue on my errand. Oh, and what were you planning to do with this?" He held up the broken-off blade of the rapier I held.

"I know fencing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, after all I am a once in a millennium kind of butler." I smiled, placing my hand over my heart like Sebastian would.

"...Indeed."

* * *

I must grimly report that Sebastian did find my Cinematic Record and 'liberated' it from the Grim Reaper Library.

"I must say that was a most successful outing. I am sure the young master will be very pleased to see what I have gathered for him." The Demon gloated as he headed back to the Undertaker.

"But why am I in the trunk again?" I demanded from the inside.

"It would be most suspicious if I was accompanied by someone who was not with me before. And besides, you make a much more pleasant travel companion while stowed away like this."

"Forget about you being a devil, you're Satan himself." I grumbled.

"Suitcases do not speak." He shushed.

_God, if you can hear my prayers, please smite Sebastian where he stands! Surely he has done enough for you to bring retribution upon him!_

"Well now, done ya errand are we?"

"Indeed. Please escort me back to your shop."

"Very well Gov'nar."

* * *

It had taken a very long time, but at long last we were back at the Phantomhive estate and I was once again freed from that blasted trunk.

"I dare say, I hope our next outing together doesn't involve me being stuff into the monstrosity again."

"Only if you disprove yourself as a thorn in my side."

"Very well." I growled.

The Head Butler pulled out his pocket watch and examined the time. "Ah, it seems I have just enough time to start dinner. Assuming Bardroy doesn't prove to be a bother." He then glanced at me and a wicked grin grew. "Could you by chance-"

"Don't worry. I'm on it." I answered, knowing he wanted me to run a distraction. _Note to self: Never work with demons and reapers again._

Here we are, at the end. I'm sorry it is so short. I don't have much computer time. But that will change soon! I getting my own Laptop!

Also, I want to know a) if you thought I did a good job with Grell and b) what you thought Sebastian was going to do to Stacy after he knocked her out in the last chapter.

Please give me your feedback!


	8. This Butler, exposed

Yes, I know I've left you all hanging for a long time…I am very sorry about that, but I do have other work I must do and this fic, sadly, gets left on the back-burner most of the time. But I have some great news for you all!

First, I just got back from a trip to London that my school organized. I got lots of research done and got a few reference books that will aid me in writing 'In Wolves Clothing'. I was also given a sheet with common British terms on it. I know that they may be a few too many years ahead of the story, but I decided to make Bardroy the victim of those words. (not in this chapter though)

Second, when I was at the Glob Theatre, the theatre that Stacy was originally at, I traced out the path she would have taken when we was pulled into the past and found out that what I had written was pretty accurate to the area (i.e. Tower Bridge being visible from that area and there being plenty of streets for Stacy to wonder down.)

Third, I got a book on Tea so that Sebastian can be a better 'One hell of a butler' in the fic. So now I know tea types, serving times, history, etc.

Four, I have learned a fair bit about the past Royal Family members which I may use in this fic. It depends if I can get Stacy to be around for one of Ciel's lessons or not.

And Five, I have decided that I will go back and re-write this fic in more era appropriate English. That is words will not look the same as they do now. If you can't figure out what some words mean that might be a) I misspelt something or b) you are not yet eighteen and maybe should wait a tad longer before diving into the 'M' section.

And also, Yes, I did dress as a butler during my trip, but I didn't have a tail coat to wear. But I did dress as a bartender one day and went to Portobello Road.

* * *

I couldn't stop myself. No matter what I thought about, not matter what I did, I couldn't stop. It was that simple. But I knew I shouldn't. It would draw way too much attention to me if the other servants noticed. But even still…I couldn't stop. I just couldn't stop looking over my shoulder. After Sebastian had kidnapped earlier today, I was constantly on edge. I wouldn't let my guard drop for even a second. I didn't understand how the others could be so relaxed while living in a mansion with a Demon. But I guess…they didn't know about that, did they?

I stopped in the middle of the hall and brushed my bangs back. I was in a tight spot. Sebastian knew that I knew what he was and he also had found my Cinematic Record. No doubt Sebastian would give it to Ciel when he returned. Some would try to steal it from the Demon before the Master returned, but I knew better. To pinch something of that high value from Sebastian would be like trying to hug a bear cub right in front of the momma. I pulled my hand down my face and whispered "Dang it."

_What's going to happen to me when Ciel finds out I'm from the future? I guess I won't know until he gets back. When was he supposed to return with Soma and Agni anyways?_

"Ah, young master, you have returned. Please come this way; your dinner is waiting for you." Sebastian's voice echoed down the hall from the entrance.

_I guess that's when he's supposed to return…Dang it. I was hoping I would have more time. What am I going to do?_ I decided that if something bad was going to happen to me I might as well not have low blood sugar. With that in mind I slipped into the basement for what could my last meal.

In the servant's kitchen I found Mr. Tanaka sitting on the floor sipping his tea. I quietly moved about the room while he chuckled.

"Ho, ho…ho?" He looked down into his cup and saw that it was now empty. "Ho…" He sighed with disappointment. Swiftly, I came over and refilled his cup with a fresh pot of green tea I had just prepared.

"Thank you for this morning." I thanked.

After taking a long sip of his tea Mr. Tanaka (the real one) answered, "You are very welcome. Please do forgive the young master; he has been quite mischievous as of late."

I copied Mr. Tanaka's sitting position and sat beside him. "It might be his way of testing the boundaries now that his parents are gone."

"Indeed. I worry about the young master every day. I am sure that his parents wouldn't want him to have the life he's chosen."

_Yeah…no parent wants their kid to sell their soul to a Devil._ "I do hope things get better for him. Master Ciel is a bright kid and very accomplished for his age. I know of no others that could make the same claim to fame as he has."

"As wonderful it is too see Master Ciel take over the Funtom Company, I wish he had left more of it in the hands of Sebastian and I. The late Lady Phantomhive surely wouldn't want her child slaving away like the former Earl did."

"…I hope that one day Ciel is able to find peace." I whispered.

"Indeed."

I'm sure our conversation would have persisted, but at that moment Bardroy entered the room and asked, "Oi, what are 'ya two doing in 'ere?"

"Just talking." I answered as Tanaka deflated.

"Ah, alright then. I just wanted to know if ya wanna to see what Sebastian was make'n for dessert."

"Dessert?" I repeated and my head spanned to the side. "What kind of dessert?"

"I can't remember. Some French thing."

_French? The French have the best desserts in the world! I wonder what it is._ With curiosity pressing on me I zipped upstairs to see for myself what his wonderful and magical French dessert Sebastian was making. It seems I wasn't the only one with an interest in to night's dessert, as Finny came into the kitchen at the same time as me. Side-by-side we crouched next to the counter, staring at what Sebastian was preparing, while Bard leaned over us.

The dessert turned out to be Crêpes with banana custard, whip cream and chocolate sauce.

"What made you decided to make Creeps to night Sebastian?" Finnian asked, mispronouncing the dish's name.

"The idea came to me when master Ciel commented on his regrets on not trying the pancakes that Miss Stacy prepared this morning."

_Ha! I knew it! All children love pancakes. Even cheeky little ones who sell their souls to demons._

The butler released a sigh. "You are not going to leave until I give you some, correct?"

We all gave him a pleading smile.

"Very well." Sebastian straightened up, "If you behave like good children I will reward you with some after I have served the Master."

"Yeay!" Finny and I cheered.

"You're a wonderful person Sebastian." I added, gay with the notion of having Crêpes to eat.

* * *

Bard, Finny, Meyrin and I were all idly enjoying the crêpes, or as Finny pronounced the 'creeps', for dessert.

"I wonder where Sebastian learned to be a butler." Bardroy asked.

"I'm not sure…" Finny squinted as the thought. "Maybe a school?"

Meyrin's face reddened several shades as her imagination romanticized Sebastian's butler education. No doubt she was dreaming up what he possibly looked like in his youth. Assuming of course, if he actually _had _a youth.

I took another bite, and once the banana custard melted into my tongue I pounded my fist on my legs and exclaimed, "Dang it Bardroy! You have to learn how to cook like this. Then I could marry you!"

"Wot was that?"

"…I'm kidding." I reassured. "About the marrying part that is."

"'Ey!"

"Well it's true. If you're constantly allowing yourself to be out done by a humble butler, then your pride as a chef is at stake. Don't you want to out shine Sebastian someday?"

Bard leaned back with a grouchy expression. "Damn kid's got a point."

"So why don't I help you while I'm here?" I offered, hoping to pull him out of his depressed state.

"You'd really 'elp me?"

"Well I just said I would, didn't I?" I asked the other two who nodded.

"Alright! Sebastian better watch out because I'm about to become one hell of chef!" Bardroy stood, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" I shouted, copying him. "Though," I lowered my hand and pointed at the man, "I will demand a daily offering of cake for my services."

"Ay, Captain." Bard then saluted me.

I mimicked the gesture, flashing him a beaming smile.

"Are you two quite done?" A cold and uncaring voice demanded.

"Yes Sebastian." We answered teetering on annoyance, while Meyrin's face simply ignited.

"Excellent, then the master wishes to have a word with you."

I looked towards the others then back to Sebastian and followed him out. I couldn't say that I was not nervous as I silently tailed Sebastian down the hall. Though I had the pleasure of warm company and sweet treats, I was now again alerted to the peril I was to face. They knew I was aware of Sebastian's true nature and that I was from two centuries hence. Truly I was a goner…

The demon pushed open the doors to the study, knowing he was expected and brought me before Ciel's desk. I remembered when I was first brought before Ciel, when I was still on Elizabeth's payroll. I remembered how I thought he was a noble and honourable young man that I would gladly serve, but now I knew better. Ciel was not doing these duties because he was grown up. He was the Queen's Guard Dog because he was a child…a child who wanted to be closer to his departed parents by imitating them. He had lost him parents far too soon and he was dealing with their deaths the only way he knew how, by being strong and trying to relive the life they lived. I felt bad for him partially. The only thing that stopped my pity was the fact that he had chosen his path and was remorseless about it. But I suppose now isn't the time for a mental analysis of Master Ciel. Right now I was facing judgement from and Evil Noble and a Demon.

"Sebastian tells me you know of his…origins."

"…That is correct my Lord." I said solemnly. I knew that it was pointless to hide anything from them now, so I resolved to tell the truth. "Since before I set foot in this house, I knew that the butler to Ciel Phantomhive was a demon.

"How did you know this?"

Now was a time I could lie. "The fact that you have a demon butler is public domain. Anyone who wishes to learn about the two of you is free to do so."

"How so?" The Earl narrowed his gaze.

"It seems that someone took what available information there was on you, and adapted it into a book, thus allowing the public to become aware of your…situation."

"And who was it that publicized this information?"

"Whoever wrote the book, published it under a nom de plume, so it could literally be anyone."

"I see. And you just so happened to find this book?"

"In my time it is very easy to print mass amounts of books and other things, so to find a copy of such a book would pose no difficulty."

"That leads me to my next question…" Ciel donned an impish grin. "What is it like in your time?"

"The world has changed much since this time. It is commonly stated that chivalry is dead and technology is widespread and is the corner stone for survival in most countries."

"Hmm…And what of the Funtom company? Surely it is still prominent in London."

"I am afraid I must inform you that 'Funtom' has dropped off the face of the earth."

"Then what is the leading toy distributer in London?"

"…Hamley's* sir…"

"Them again?" Ciel leaned back and cringed. "They have been the main source of competition for my company since1760. I cannot believe that my company will lose to them in coming years."

"Yes, but there is no telling when your company disappeared. I am sure that Funtom will last for quite a few more years."

"Indeed." Ciel said proudly. He leaned forward and asked one last question. "Seeing how you have come from the future, I would like to know if this means in your time that means of Time Travel exists."

"At present we have no means of doing so. As to how I ended up in your time, I can only assume it was because of God's will." I glanced at Sebastian. "But I suppose neither of you would want to take that as an answer…"

Ciel stood and looked out the window. "God may do whatever his wishes, it is of no consequence to me." He then instructed Sebastian to take the Cinematic record from his desk and hand it to me. "I will allow you to look over this book tonight, but I would like it back by tomorrow to examine it. You are dismissed."

Scornfully I took the book and quitted the room and headed back to my own. I tossed it on my bed and flopped down next to it. Today had been very long…very, very long. First I had that encounter with Agni, then Sebastian threatened me with Pluto and kidnapped me. Then I fall on my back while trapped inside a suitcase and end up fighting a Grim Reaper. "I hate my life." I groaned into my mattress. I lifted my head up, "Oh yeah. I was going to kill myself at one point wasn't I?" I buried my head again. "I hate this…." I knew I could just kill myself now. The other servants were getting attached to me and it would just be cruel to do that to them. Not to mention Sebastian would march right down to Hell and make me clean up my own corpse.

I looked at the book with an evil eye. This book was my Cinematic Record. What ever happened to me was recorded in it. Sitting up, I flipped to the first page and found a description of myself. Age, birthplace, gender, appearance, etc. All the things you would find on a Facebook page, not that I had one. Below this was a summary of what kind of person I was. Including my cross-dressing habit. I flipped through the book until I came to a blank page. The left page had writing on it that continued to be written by some invisible hand, while the right page was blank.

_Hmmm…if this is my Cinematic Record, does this mean I could write in it? Sure the Undertaker needed a special quill and bookmark, but I'm a flip's Time Traveler. That should make me special enough to write in it!_ I rolled over my bed to the small desk I was provided with and dipped my quill into the ink well. With an adequate amount of ink on the tip and tried to write 'Stacy then suddenly went home' in cursive letters. But it was like my pen had no ink on it at all. Nothing showed up on the page. Well, no, that would be a lie. The Invisible hand continued to write on the page I had just tried to lay strokes on, as if mocking my effort. Something in the small, neat handwriting caught my eye. It said, "Then Stacy held her quill above the page and hastily wrote 'Stacy the suddenly went home.' But with no avail. The page remained blank as the text of the Cinematic Record continued to write itself. Dumbfounded, she stared at the book until she noticed that her prior actions were being recorded-" I slammed the book shut, feeling annoyed that the book seemed to take delight in ridiculing its subject. But this irritation was soon replaced with inquiry and I flipped back to the pages I had previously seen and pinched the every page up to that point between my fingers. It wasn't a large amount. It seemed that only a small amount of my life was written down. I flipped back through my pre-recorded life and noticed that the amount of pages passing before my eyes was way more than what I had held. Certainly this was a book that had magic like properties. I looked up to the heavens and ask, "You must really have a lot of time on your hands to create something like this." Again I closed the book and leaned back in the chair. I brushed back my bangs until my finger touched the ribbon tying my hair back. _Paula_…She had been so nice to me on my first day. I wanted to see her again…I really hoped that that day would come soon.

* * *

*Hamley's is the name of a very large and famous Toy Store in London. I visted it and bought a fox toy there. And I named it Sherlock. lolz!

So yeah, I got back from a trip to London two weeks ago, and this is the first chpater of 'In Wolves Clothing' to be written on my brand new laptop! I am very happy with it.

Hopefully the books I got and the things I learn will help me with this fic, and I hope you enjoied this chapter! Even if it was a tad short.

Lolz...I wrote and uploaded this on Easter Weekend.


	9. This Butler, holding contempt

I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update. I have said this before that I do place higher priority on my other work, Fallen Insert, but since it is summer I will try to get this story brought to it's resolution swiftly.

* * *

Buried deep down in the bed sheet, I slept like a tiny kitten, all curled up to ward off the cold. It wasn't a very comfortable sleeping position, nor did the bed's firmness help, but at least the quietness of the room was of aid.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

That is, until certain _someone _came to bang on my door. "What do you want Sebastian?" I demanded, sitting up in bed.

"It's time to get up. There are chores to be done, and tasks that must be completed. You have a very busy day ahead of you."

"I bloody hate you Sebastian."

"Surely you knew the requirements of being a butler before you took up Lady Elizabeth's offer, being from the future and all."

"…I still hate you…" I grumbled, wishing I could have woken up in my hotel room and hopped on the Tube* with my class for another grand adventure in London, but nooo. I was stuck here, with a demon telling me to get up and do my chores.

"Stop whinging and get to work!" Sebastian shouted, having lost his humour with me.

Growling, I tossed back the covers and started to scurry about while getting ready; the same blue waistcoat, same blue tailcoat, same blue ribbon. As I stepped out of the room I check my pocket watch and saw that it had stopped completely.

"Did you not wind it properly?" Sebastian patronized, plucking the clock from my hand. He pulled out a small key and began to wind the watch for me. Once finished he placed both items in my hands.

"Be sure to affix the key to the chain so you do not lose it again."

"Yes Sir." I huffed.

"Now for your tasks: Today I need you to prepare breakfast for the others-make sure Mr. Tanaka's green tea is ready-the silver requires a proper polishing and tend to the fire pit in the parlour. Oh, and the young master would like for you to dust his study as well."

"I'll be right on it." I answered tiredly, moving past him to the kitchen. Upon reaching the room, I set about my first duty of the day, moving within the silence that surrounded me like dancer. Every step with purpose and elegance; I was at one with the room by now. As humble as it was, I made a return of yesterday's breakfast, but for the servants this time instead of the master. It was harder this time without Bardroy's help, and took longer since I had to prepare each thing individually, but sure enough my labour bore fruits. I gazed lovingly at the meal laid out on the table, almost radiating with a warm inviting glow. For a second, the urge to grab my pink camera and take a picture overcame me, until the reality of my situation settled upon me once again. My camera was over a hundred years away and in a hotel that had yet to be build. I came to the realisation that things in this timer were so…fleeting, so temporary. Nothing I created in this time would last, eventually it would all fade. Sombrely I told myself, "then I best enjoy it while I can."

"G'mornin', Miss Stacy!" Meyrin greeted as she came through the door with an eager Finnian and sleep Bardroy tailing behind. Mr. Tanaka brought up the rear, being dragged in by Bard on a ratty blanket.

"Whoa, did you make this?" Bard asked when he saw the table.

"Of course, I am a once in a millennium kind of butler, am I not?"

"Oh goodness, it looks all so yummy, yes it does!" Meyrin praised.

"It looks like dessert!" Finny declared.

"I have always been under the assumption that breakfast should have some sweetness to it, in order to bring up one's blood sugar in the morning." I froze on the inside when I realized what I said was not something for a former street rat to know. My disguise was slipping…

"Ohhh." Meyrin gasped in awe, "to think you've learn' so much from Sebastian in only a few days."

"I supposedly am a…quick study…" I revealed carefully, trying to keep up the ruse. "Well, let us not sit here with our tummy rumbling," I switched topics, "let's have breakfast." Everyone pulled up a chair and dug in. There was an energy around the table that I never knew before. Everyone seemed do happy to be eating with one another. It made me think of my life back in the 21st century with my family. If we ever sat together at the table, it was without this buzz of gayness. It was wonderful have this accepted feeling with them. I honestly felt more at home with this odd-ball lot than with my own blood. But, I suppose, life has a way of being like that. Perhaps this misadventure through time was to bring me home in a way.

"Oi, Stacy." Bardroy's voice beckoned me back from the ponderings of my mind. "Where's the coffee?"

"Coffee?" I repeated. I hadn't thought to make coffee. I had just learned how to make tea by the rules of this area, I hadn't planned on learning 19th century coffee making as well. I was going to tell him to just drink black tea instead, but when my eyes met his I couldn't deny him his wish. "Very well," I sighed, "allow me a moment to prepare it." I rose and began looking for anything that could be used to make coffee. Thankfully I had seen my grandparent's old coffee burr-mill grinder and was able to locate a similar model. It appeared to be a wooden box with a dark bowl mounted to the top with a hand crank protruding from the bowl. _Confounded 19__th__ century technology. Why can't it all be all automated? _I placed the beans inside the grinder and set about turning the crank. After a strenuous effort I collected the grounds and put some in a cup with boiling water. I passed it to the chef with the instructions of letting it sit a spell before drinking.

"Thanks!" Bardroy grinned, making all the effort worth it. Yeah…I think it wouldn't be too bad to work here for a while…

"Stacy!" Sebastian's voice made me jump.

"What?" I moaned; my blood sugar was still low from not yet eating.

The demon stood in the doorway and with an annoyed look said, "Polishing the silver is a time consuming task and needs to be carried out promptly."

"Let me eat first!" I barked, wishing I could just knock Sebastian's over-glorified block off and be done with it.

He in turn pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "You have five minutes." The way he snapped the cover shut made me think of what means of torture he would use on me, should I defy his order.

"…That guy scares me…." I confessed to everyone.

"Oh don't worry." Meyrin reassured. "Sebastian isn't all bad, he is."

"Right." Finny jumped in. "Sebastian is a nice guy once you get to know 'im."

_Sadly, I know him better than all of you, and I can tell you he's in no way a 'nice guy'._

"Ah, enough about Sebastian." Bardroy groaned, still looking like the living dead. "Can't we just eat in peace?"

"Bardroy, you must be tired," I noted, "you want there to be 'peace' around you. Why not drink your coffee and wake up a bit?"

"Good idea." He muttered, bringing the cup to his lips. "'ey, this is pretty good." He said with a more awake look.

"Really?" Inside, I could feel butterflies taking off inside. Bring on _Ode to Joy_!

"But Sebastian's is still better."

And that comment was the anvil that came crashing down on my head. _That does it!_ "Fine! Then I'll just become a better butler than Sebastian! I will prove to be a once in a millennia kind of butler! And I will put that devil in his place!"

"Devil?" Bardroy repeated.

_Ah, dang it! I called him a devil. Wait, it's not uncommon for men to be referred to as 'devil' right?_

"Please don't call Mr. Sebastian a devil." Finny pleaded. "He has done so much for us."

"I'm sorry Finny. I didn't mean it like that...I was just…saying stuff."

"Ah, no 'arm done! Finny's just a cry-baby." Bard reassured, bringing his hand down my shoulder too hard, pushing me down on the table.

"Ow…" I stated instead of moaned.

"Oh, sorry."

The sound of clapping hands cut the air. "Time's up!" Sebastian announced.

_No way! It _definitely _hasn't been five minutes!_ "One sec!" I started shovelling as much food into my as possible. As I ran to the exit, my throat stretched for the meal to go down, prompting some pain and discomfort. It wasn't helped when Sebastian caught me by the collar, cloth-lining me, and dragging me down the hall. I was dragged upstairs to the other kitchen, the really fancy one.

"I've set out all the silver that needs polishing for you, so please do begin at once." The demon ordered.

"Yeah…I'm on it." I turned at looked at my work. The large island in the kitchen was covered in silver wear, not a square-inch was empty. "Dang it Sebastian! Do you really expect me to polish all this?" I shouted at no one. It would take hours to polish each piece one at a time, but how else can you go about cleaning silver? I pluck a fork from the table and examined that tarnish on it. It had a yellow-ish discolouration on it and little dark specs on it. _This is an oxidation reaction._ I thought, thinking back to my chem. 30 class. Because silver was such a good reducing agent, it got oxidized easily, and therefore it required constant polishing. "Wait a second!" A flash of light came over my head. I could clean most of the sliver in only a few minutes…but wait…do they have…?

I rushed to the counter and began digging through cabinets and drawers. At last I emerged with baking soda! Now all I needed was aluminum foil. I dug through the entire kitchen, but all I could find was tin foil. _Dang it…the demonstration the teacher gave required aluminum foil. Would tin foil work?_ I thought back to my chem. Class and tried to visualize the Relative Strengths of Common Oxidizing Agents and Reducing Agents table the teacher had shown us. I knew that copper and iron where high than aluminum, meaning that they were weaker reducing agents. Now was tin with those two? Yes, yes…It was. It was around where they were, so tin must be weaker than aluminum. Dang it…_What to do…I need aluminum foil, but it looks like it hasn't been invented yet. I guess I have no choice…_

"Sebastian!" I called. "Sebastian!"

"What is it?" He demanded as he came back in a very irritated mood.

"Uhhh…" I had forgotten how scary he was. "I need aluminum foil…" I asked with unease.

"There's no such thing as aluminum foil. Won't tin foil do?"

"…No…."

"So you expect me to create this 'aluminum foil'?"

"Yes. All you need to do is turn some pure aluminum metal into a thin foil. Surely the Phantomhive butler can handle that much." I stated, trying to build confidence.

"Yes, but you are in no position to give me orders, nor expect my aid."

"If you do it I'll keep Bardroy from blowing-up the kitchen."

The demon closed his eyes in contemplation. After a moment of pondering he replied, "very well. Once moment."

'One moment' was right. In less than a minute Sebastian had taken off and returned with several sheets of foil. "Now before I give it to you, I must ask for what purpose is this aluminum foil going to serve?"

"Well…I'm going to lay the sliver on it to dry. Everyone knows that's what you do after you wash and polish it."

"…Your twenty-first century habits are beyond my reasoning…" He remarked as he handed it over.

"Thank you. Now are you sure this is aluminum and not tin?"

"As a Phantomhive butler, do you expect me to make such a rudimentary mistake?"

"Just checking. Well I better get to work. Bye!" I said, scurrying off into the kitchen before Sebastian could ask any more questions. Knowing that time was of the essence, I grabbed several glass pans and lined them with the foil. Next, I filled then all with hot water that I had boiled and added plenty of the baking soda. Lastly, I laid all the silver in the pan, carefully due to the water, and let them sit. What I was planning was to have a redox reaction do all my work for me. The sodium bicarbonate (baking soda) was the electrolyte solution for the reaction to take place in. The Silver would be by oxidizing agent, since it was impure due to the tarnish, and the aluminum foil would be my reducing agent. What will happen is that the electrons would flow from the foil to the silver, thereby filling the outer ring of the electron cloud. When an atom has all its valence electrons it becomes less active. Along with this event, the tarnish is moved to the aluminum, since the tarnish can only build up on metals that do not have a full electron cloud, so it builds up on the foil instead of the silver, thereby cleaning it. Now that all the silver was submerged, all I had to do was wait.

_I wish I had a manga to read…I kind'a wanna read a yuri manga. If only Shitsurakuen** was published in English…_

"What are you doing in here?"

"Ahhh!" I hollered, taken by complete surprise. I looked to the door and there stood Sebastian, high and mighty in his stance.

"What are you attempting to do with the silver?" The butler inquired, eyeing the baths with suspicion.

"I didn't want to tell you, but this is the best way to clean silver."

"Is that so?" He asked his voice on the edge of anger.

"You may be one hell of a butler, but I have something on my side that you could never have; Modern science!"

"…And how does that polish the silver?"

"If you want to know that badly then go read my Cinematic Record. I'm not sharing my genius with you."

"I have no intention of delving into the aspects of your character any further."

"Then leave me alone…" I growled. Sebastian was really starting to get on my nerves. Did he always have to breathe down my neck?

"I should warn you that you won't be capable of repeating your cleaning methods while at the Middleford house. I suggest that next time to stick to a more conventional method when polishing the silver."

_Drat…he's right…I have to be careful what I say or do where Elizabeth's family is concerned._ "Okay…"

"'Okay?' My, my. You have such peculiar little words in your time, don't you?"

"Just screw off will ya?" I erupted. "I'm so sick of you constantly bothering me! Just leave me alone!"

I had had it with him. Wasn't it bad enough that I was trapped in a different time, but did I really need his added harassment too? I stormed out of the room, yelling at Sebastian to rinse the cutlery off after a few minutes, and stomped down to my room. I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. _I wanna go home…_

I'm not sure how long I lied on that bed for. It could have been five minutes; it could have been an hour. The loneliness that had swallowed me made the flow of time obscure. The warmth and accepts I had felt, not even an hour ago, at breakfast was now a lifetime away.

I rolled over to try and loosen the pessimistic grasp on my mind. Before me, on the writing desk, sat my Cinematic Record. Ciel had asked to read it today…I suppose I should bring it to him. I forced myself off the bed and made my way to Ciel's study, hunched over like a broken soul. When I arrived at the doors I took a deep, steadying breath and straitened myself. I could never be too sure about Sebastian's location in this house, so I had to hold my composure at all times, just in case. When I entered the Young Master was at his desk going over numerous papers, but his attention turned to me once my presence was felt.

"Forgive my intrusion." I apologized. "I wasn't aware that you were working. I will return later."

"There is no need." He stated before I quitted the room. "I was only looking over some letters Sebastian delivered to me. Oh, I see you have your Cinematic Record with you. Bring it here."

"Yes sir." I handed the large book to the lad and then set about my duty. I climbed on of the ladders attached to the bookshelves and began dusting. As I made my way along the shelf the Young Master's voice spoke out.

"Your last name…" He started, but chuckled instead of finishing.

"Yes, I am quite aware my real last name is quite…humours, hence why I attached my identity to 'Christianson' upon our introduction."

"Do you really dislike your last name?"

"…Sadly I must state 'yes'. It is a German name, as I am sure you could tell."

"Indeed."

"That coupled with my hair and eye colour gives me uneasiness about my person."

"How so?"

"'How so?'" I repeated, lost for a second on why he couldn't see how the bad the combination of my name and attributes were until, "oh, right. The event has yet to take place."

"What 'event'?"

"One man in Germany was able to rise to a very high position in government, and because of his power, he was able to brainwash the country into persecuting the Jewish. While he did this, he also tried to create the 'perfect race' of Germans. They were to have no physical or mental defects and all had to possess blond hair and blue eyes."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Ah, that is because I have spared you, Young Master, of the horror stories." My mind flashed back to my grade twelve social class, in which we had watched a video about the holocaust. One thing that stood out clearly was the piles and pile of bodies, being pushed into the mass graves with large machinery. To see so many human corpses treat in such a matter made my stomach churn.

"I'm sure I could handle them." He said.

"I don't doubt that, but why bring more things to burden your mind rather than lighten it? You are still the 'young' Master, are you not?"

"Indeed I am." He answered giving me a glare.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a soft gaze. "Although I understand that you have grown up greatly from your trails, I still would like to see you enjoy life as a child before your time is up." Unknowingly, I allowed some of my own darkness to slip into my eyes. "I too was forced to grow up faster than my peers due to my experiences," I said, thinking about my hellish year of being bullied in grade seven, "though, not to the same extent as you, Young Lord, but I do know it is important to find some pleasantries while you are still young."

"All the pleasantries I desire can be found when the causers of my predecessors' deaths, and my humiliation, are dragged into hell."

"So I see. I suppose that is what makes you such a wonderful Master to serve." I said, returning to my dusting.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so focused on your goals and composed and resolved. I do not even know enough adults to compare to you on that regard." I turned back to my dusting and Ciel returned to the Book when I noticed a particular tome on the shelf. It was the works of Edgar Allen Poe.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you Young Master…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How did you enjoy the works of Edgar Allen Poe yesterday?"

"It was fine."

_Master Ciel is starting to sound like a regular teenager…_ "What did you enjoy from his works?"

"Most of his poetry was engrossing, but I find his story, 'The Tell Tale Heart' to be quiet far-fetched."

"How so?"

"To murder someone just for the look in their eye is quiet savage. Surely a person who's grown up in a civilized society wouldn't be capable of such an action. There has to be another reason for his action."

"I personally feel that his murderous impulses were given rise to from a very plausible source."

"Do you really believe that a 'vulture eye' can prompt a man to murder?"

"I do indeed so. You see my sister owns a similar eye herself. As much as I love her, when she given me that look off superiority and worthlessness, I can feel my milk become gall, and my blood turns think with direst cruelty."

"…You remind me of Lady Macbeth."

"Indeed, for even though I love my sister, the gaze with she can unleash can, in turn, can unleash a cruel beast from within me. That is why I can understand the actions of our murderous madman."

"So even someone like you, who took the name 'Christianson', has a dark and wretched soul."

"We are all human Ciel. 'If evil does exist in this world, it exists in the hearts of man.'" I quoted.

"Do refrain from addressing me in so friendly of a manner."

"Yes, forgive me Master. I forgot myself."

"So what of your two brothers then?"

"…My brothers…My older brother I have been estranged with since I was young and my younger brother…well he is a pain and very disagreeable and difficult to enjoy the company of, he is still my younger brother whom I love. But that is not to say I have no hostility towards my younger brother. He is almost as bad as my sister, but only in terms of his arrogance and impetuous nature."

"But you still love them, right?"

"Yes. We are triplets, born together and raised together. For us to be separated for long is…unsettling."

"Triplets? And your mother survived?"

"She did. Modern medicine is a wondrous and fantastic thing."

"Your time seem infinitely different from this time."

"It is, and I hope that you never live to see such a world."

Sombrely he answered, "I don't intent to."

I turned away from the shelves and quickly bowed. "Forgive me Master, I was insensitive."

"…Have you finished in here?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you may leave."

"Of course sir." I bowed and quitted the room, heading back to the kitchen, feeling bad for offending Ciel. I leaned against the door and a deep sigh escaped, warming the cool mansion air for a fleeting second. I had reminded Ciel that he had no future, that his life would be forced to end long before God intended it to. I only wished I had the means to apologies to him, but how? Anything I did in earnest labour could be trumped by the wave of Sebastian's hand. So far I was a failure as a butler.

Suddenly the door opened behind me and if I had not grabbed the doorframe I would have fallen back.

"Forgive me," Sebastian said, "I did not realise you were there."

I remained silent, not being in the best of moods presently.

"I would like to speak to you about your 'method' of cleaning silver."

"Look!" I snapped. "I don't want to talk to you so just leave me alone!"

"I only want to say-"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him and stopped off. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He of all people should be able to tell when someone wants to ram his head into the wall! Blood heck! He's just so…GAH!

I headed down to the basement kitchen where Bardroy was working and sat myself up on the counter.

"Somethin' wrong?" The chef asked.

"I'm just in a bad mood…" I grumbled.

"What's eaten 'ya?"

"I'm just…having a bad day…"

"Well 'ow 'bout you 'elp me with lunch? That cheer 'ya up?"

A small smile came to my lips. "Yeah it would."

* * *

*The Tube- a subway that runs both under- and above groud that is the common means of transport in London. I've ridden it more time than you can count and it briliant!

**Shitsurakuen-a yuri manga that Stacy reads. It features a girl who get accepted to a private school and dicovers that the female population is treated as items and are forced to follow the boy who 'possesse' them. If you would like further information on shitsurakuen, please check wikipedia or Manga Here.

I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. I did want it to be longer, but I felt that I made you guys wait long enough. Please tell me what you think!


	10. This Butler, bearing faults

Sorry for the long wait guys. I had trouble working some of the scenes out so it tool a little while. I also, since I joined College, I don't get the extra days off that my highscool gave so I don't have much time to write this. But this weekend I had a few days off so I was able to finish this chapter for you all!

* * *

"So Bardroy," I started to ask as I swung my feet that dangled from the counter I was perched on, "where are you from?"

"America." He answered while chopping potatoes for lunch.

"But you have an accent."

"I was born there, but I came back to London where I joined the milit'ry when war broke out."

"I see. So even though you were American, you picked up the accent by coming back and intermingling with the Londoners and soldiers." Ah, wait…did I just switch into my Ohtori mode*? Dang, I am so busted!

"Wow, you're really learn'n a lot from Sebastian." The chef commented.

"Uh…yeah…" _That was too close! Pull it together Stacy!_

"So what are ya ask'n me all these questions for? I thought you were going t' help."

"I am helping." I pulled my pocket watch out and opening it. "You've been calmly chopping vegetables for ten minutes and forty-six seconds. Don't you usually use your blowtorch by now?"

The chef chucked and said, "Right."

"See? I am helping."

"I guess I owe ya some cake now, don't I?"

"Darn right!" I held my head high in triumph. Suddenly, I wanted to know more about Bardroy. I had watched the anime and read the wiki pages about him, but for some unexplainable reason, I wanted to hear his backstory from him. "So why is it that you get so…reckless while cooking?"

"Well, in the past I always had to cook and eat quickly. I guess I got so used to feeling rushed, I didn't like working in a peaceful environment."

"Was this also during the war?"

"Yeah…why do ya ask?"

"Ah, nothing." I quickly looked away from him. _Dang…I almost started counselling him there. But if I turn into a psychologist now, surely he'll notice something's up. _It hurt a little, knowing that Bardroy's crazed cooking methods possibly stemmed from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but I was unable to help him, even with my understanding of counselling psychology. _You are a cruel person God…_

"There you are!" The chef and I looked towards the door to find that Sebastian had entered. "Come with me at once." The demon ordered me.

Feeling disheartened about Bardroy I quietly got to my feet and followed Sebastian out. He led me back to the kitchen upstairs where all the silver was laying out, gleaming with the brightness of a thousand stars. It was beautiful and hypnotising. Seeing how the light danced on it and made your insides dance as well, I could now understand why birds loved to take shiny things. It made you feel special to be surrounded by dazzling things. It could push back all the corners of darkness inside your heart and make you feel lighter.

"As I have been trying to inform you all morning, your method of polishing the silver has remarkable results."

"Wait…" I stared at him dumbly. "You've been looking for me…to…_compliment_ me?"

"But of course. Seeing how you've proven yourself to be more reliable than those three, the least I can do is acknowledge when you've done a good job."

"Really?" I felt a little stunned. At home I was never complimented when I washed the dishes or anything. "But didn't you say it was a bad idea?"

"Yes, for you to use at the Middleford house. For the Phantomhive family though, this would be an excellent way to clean then the silver, in secret of course."

Now I felt bad for yelling at him. He had only been trying to say I had done a good job and instead, I blew up in his face…What a wretched butler I had become…

Even if he was a demon, he did still have feelings… "Sebastian…I'm sorry for yelling at you…" I muttered, not used to the idea of apologizing to a Demon.

"Don't hang yourself up on such fruitless ventures. I am in no position to offer 'forgiveness' to anyone. Now off with you," He said, pushing me from the kitchen, "I must prepare the Master's lunch."

_Fine, I didn't want to hang out with you anyways…_

I stood in the hall for a minute, not sure on what to do since my only other chore was cleaning the hearth, and I didn't want to attempt it without Sebastian's help. "Maybe I should just hang out downstairs or something…" I muttered.

"I don't wanna go!" The loud wailing of a very Indian voice slammed into my ears from the direction of the front door.

Ah yes. Prince Soma. He had been so quiet today I forgot he was here. How the hell did that happen?

"But Prince, we must return to the Earl's town house to guard it."

What were they talking about? Didn't they go back to India in the Anime? Maybe…they moved into the town house in the Manga? Dang, I really should have read it…

"But I wanna stay with Ciel!"

Remind me again which character was the bratty twelve-year old…

I glanced at the scene from behind a pillar. When Prince Soma was too distracted by Agni's beckoning to leave, I slipped back down stairs without a word. As nice as they were (mainly Agni), I was happy that things would settle down now. Prince Soma was such a handful. I didn't know how Agni could handle him day-in and day-out. He must be a saint or something…

* * *

Since lunch was probably over by now, I slipped into the kitchen to help with the dishes. Headed into the dark basement, a thought occurred. All I was doing was spinning my wheels. No matter how good of a butler I became, I still wouldn't go home. I would just be a really good butler, but was that what I wanted? Could I stand to live in this time period where even running water wasn't a given, but a luxury? Would I be satisfied sacrificing my future for an era that has already passed? And if so, how long would I be alive here for? What would happen to me during the war? If I was mistaken for a boy again, I might get drafted. And if I'm not killed during the physical exam, then maybe I will be once I'm sent back, by the airship bombings. My hand pushed against the wall for support as I held my head. It never occurred to me until now, but that was a real possibility. My future here was doomed. And if the first war didn't kill me, maybe the second will. _Dang it._ I pounded the side of my fist against the wall. _Why me? Why not one of those morons who's going to flip hamburgers for the rest of his life? I actually _had _a plan for my life. Damnit…_

"If you have time to lollygag down here," I jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice, "then I can assume you have finished your chores for the day?"

"Uh…" _Crap, I know there was something I had to do, but what was it?_

"Have you forgotten that you are to clean the hearth in the parlour?"

"…No…" I turned away, pouting.

"Have you ever cleaned a hearth before?"

"…no…but how much different can it be from a fire place?"

The demon sighed, "Then it seems I will have to assist you this time." He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me off.

"You don't have to drag me!"

"My, my, you certainly are a noisy butler."

In a few short minutes we were in the parlour. Or, rather, what I thought was the parlour. All the furniture was covered with white cloths and some were even spread out in front of the fire place—I mean, hearth.

"Uhh…Is it really going to get this dirty in here?" I asked.

"Why of course, you will be cleaning the chimney as well." He said calmly, handing me a sweepers brush.

"Do I look like a chimney sweep!" I demanded.

"No, but considering how far out the manor is from the city, calling one over would be quite difficult. Therefore it is necessary that you carry such a task."

"And why can't you do it!"

"I am much too large to fit in small corners."

"Then use Finnian! He's smaller than me!"

"Yes, but Finnian lacks the mental ability to wield the brush properly." The Demon then grabbed me by my waist and lifted me into the chimney. "Up you go!"

"Frigging put me down!"

"Hmm...It seems you are not high enough yet." His hand then moved lower and started pushing up on my butt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, pardon my French, you fucking bastard!" I brought my foot down on his shoulder as my voice echoed through the chimney.

"Was that an attempt to harm me? You'll have to do much better than that if you want me to feel it."

"I'm going to fucking pull your entrails out through your nose and strangle you with them!" I screamed, taking another shot with my foot.

"If you do not stop I will become quite angry with you."

"Then get your hands off my butt you perv!"

"What an interesting language you have."

"Don't change the subject!" I stomped on his again, hoping to hit his face, but only getting his shoulder again. "You should never touch a lady's butt unless you want to die!"

"I figured that rule exempted you since you are neither from this time nor a 'lady', per say."

"I'm still a woman who's gonna kill whichever lecherous bastard tries to grab her ass!" I took yet another shot but still missed.

"Are you sure you have the right to use such language?"

"God will forgive me if I'm cursing at a demon!" This time I started to strike him repeatedly with my foot, anything to make him let go.

"Yes, 'God' will forgive you…"

"Just get your hands off my butt…" I growled, having reached my limit. "Or I'll start reciting passages from the Bible, daily."

"You really believe that will bother me?"

"Then what if I start singing hymns all day? And might I add, there is nothing 'lulling' about my voice." Sebastian's hands quickly moved to the back of my kneecaps, though this left me without much balance, causing my head to smack into the wall of the chimney. "I flip'n hate you Sebastian." I growled, angrily shoving the brush against the wall of the chimney.

"My sentiments, exactly."

My anger flared so I chose to take it out on the chimney by shoving the brush upwards aggressively. A large piece of soot came lose, cascading over me in a river of black dust. I might as well have been doused by a bucket of water from my stiff, gasping reaction. I was lucky to not have swallowed any.

"Well, you seemed to have gotten most of it that time. Just a tad more we shall be done." Sebastian remarked from below.

_I hate you Sebastian…_

Once _I_ finished, Sebastian let me down, but when I was him I wanted to ram the brush through his skull. There wasn't a speck on him, unlike me who was now black head-to-toe from the soot.

"We're you just using me as an umbrella!" I raged, grabbing hold of his lapels and shaking him.

"Do stop, you are spreading the soot about." He said calmly, like I wasn't about to kill him.

"That isn't the only think that's going to be spread about!" I hollered, referring to his organs.

"My, my, it seems the pitiful sheep had dawned the furs of a wolf." He chuckled. "How amusing."

"Gahhh!" I groaned, pushing him away. Just to irk him I shook my body like a dog, sending the soot everywhere before stomping off. With venom for blood and gall for milk I stormed down the halls, ready to kick any living thing that drew near until I came to the bathing room where Meyrin and I took our baths. Once in, I slammed the door so hard, I was sure the whole manor shook. I ripped off my clothing before realizing that only Ciel had a bath with running water and plumbing. We servants had to pump our own water and heat it ourselves for a bath.

Damnit…I was now standing naked in the bathroom with no clean clothes and nothing to wash myself with. I was such an idiot. In defeat, I curled up into a ball and just sat on the cold floor, miserable and hating my life. I was probably going to be stuck there until Meyrin came to take her bath, which wouldn't be until later in the evening.

A sudden knock came from the door. "Stacy?" It was Meyrin. I clasped my hands together gazed lovingly upwards unto the Heavens. _God really is a kind and merciful god! Praise the Lord!_

"Stacy? Are you in there?" Meyrin asked as she knocked again.

"Yes, I'm here!"

"Bardroy said 'e saw you covered in soot and told me to bring some water to you, yes he did."

_I love you Bardroy!_

"Might I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I held a cloth in front of my chest and opened the door, careful to position myself so that nothing was visible.

"Bloody Nora!" Meyrin gasped when she saw me. "What have you been doin'?"

"…Sebastian made me clean the chimney." I grumbled.

She set down the bucket inside the door and said, "Well this won't do, no it won't!" The maid pushed me further into the room and slammed the door shut. "We'll need to rub you down first!" She grabbed a cloth and ran back to the door for the bucket. Upon grabbing the water's container, she turned to run back, only to trip on an untied shoelace, launching the bucket into the air. From there, it proceeded to fly about a foot and finally landed on my head. Cold water washed over my body, sending shivers down my spine and my head pounded from the impact of the bucket.

"Oh no!" Meyrin wailed. "I'm so sorry Stacy, yes I am!" She quickly pulled the bucket off my head as she wailed about what a clumsy maid she was and how horrible it was to throw a bucket it at me. I on the other hand just wanted to dry off and get warm.

Meyrin jumped at me with her cloth. "Here! I've got to dry you off!"

"No! It's fine!" I jumped back, holding my hand in front of me for protection.

"Are you sure!" Meyrin asked, clearly still high-strung.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

"Then I'll go get some more water, yes I will!" With that the maid charged out of the room with more gusto than a kid on Christmas morning. I stood completely still, just in case she barged in again, only to have a drop of blood run from my nose. I sniffed and wiped it away with my finger.

"I really need to stop reading X rated Yuri Manga."

* * *

*Stacy is a fan of Kyoya Oohtori from Ouran High School Host Club, and tends to act like him from time to time.

So, how was it? I tried to show some of Stacy's badpoints in this chapter. Are they too minor? Too over-the-top and unrealistic? Please give me your feedback! *bows*


	11. This Butler, punished

I'm SORRY! Seeing how I have failed to be a writer worthy of the Phantomhive I would wish to rectify the situation with my death….but I will not do that because then I would really be disrespecting you, my dear readers. So instead I have decided to alternate between this story and my other one, Fallen Insert, so I can update this one more frequently.

I feel really bad because I was planning to update this in time for Christmas (I guess now I can't ask for a picture of Bardroy in Steampunk gear). But I do have it up in time for Valentine's day!

To all my dear readers, with love. ~RBL

Oh, and the 'M' rating takes effect in this chapter...

* * *

I lingered in the lukewarm water, inhaling deeply as the gears of my mind slowed and my pulse relaxed. Since I came here, this was probably the first time I could sit back and just think in silence. Laminating over what my life had been like before, my heart a twinge of pain over what I had lost. My whole life had been before me: I was about to go to college, I had made the honour roll and my prom dress had been ordered. There was the school play of course, too. My début was supposed to be on that stage, alongside my brother…  
There was my family too…

My sister was moving away to live with her boyfriend during the summer, and my grandparents were selling their farm next spring. I would miss my last chance to have Christmas there and play "the Christmas Gift Game", and challenge my uncle with Corner Gas trivia, and watch Christmas Vacation with everyone for the millionth time.

Why did you do this to me God?

"Stacy?" Meyrin's voice shattered my thoughts as she knocked on the door. "I brought some more hot water!"

"Come in." I sighed, sinking down into the tub. The klutzy maid staggered in, swaying to keep the large pot of water from tipping over. I watched the water level rise, submerging my two 'islands', as Meyrin poured the water in.

"'ere! I'll wash your back for you, yes I will!" Meyrin offered, grabbing a cloth.

"Ah…no thank you…I-I can…do it myself..." I sunk lower into the tub, letting the water cover my face as various scenes from Yuri manga flashed through my mind.

"Then how about I dry you off afterward?"

_Dry me off?_

I could see it in my mind. Meyrin standing behind me with a towel, fondling my breasts and rubbing my inner thighs. I wonder what it felt like to be touched like that. "Yeah…" I muttered.

"Very well! I'll get a towel, yes I will!" Meyrin exclaimed.

_Dang it!_ I turned my head away from her, only to bang it on the side of the tub. *Tooong* "Ow…"

"Stacy! Stacy! Are you alright?"

I felt my head press against something soft. My eyes soon fluttered open and I saw I was pressed up against Meyrin's boobs. _Soft…GAH! I'm a fricking pervert!_

Meyrin was holding me out of the water with my head cradled next to her chest. "Oh dear! Your nose is bleeding, yes it is!"

"…Ah...I…uh, must have hit on the tub." I lied. _DAMN YOU YURI MANGA!_

Meyrin flicked out a handkerchief and pinched my nose with it. "Well we have to stop the bleeding, yes we do!"

"I can hold it myself." I said with a distorted voice that wasn't necessarily caused by my nose being pinched. "Don't worry about me…" _Dang it…I'm getting a little turned on here…_

* * *

Finally I was freed from the bathroom that was now probably filled with pheromones. And my nose was _still _bleeding. I leaned on the door inside my room with my knees possessing the consistence of jelly. "God…" I whimpered. "Is this punishment for reading Yuri manga? I promise I'll never, ever read it again unless it's clean, innocent shojo-ai*. I swear!"

…

…

I sighed. Maybe God wasn't going to forgive me that easily…

Instead of mulling over whether or not a deity was 'rubbing my nose in it', so to speak, I decided my efforts would be best spent trying to repent to the deity to mattered here: the young lord.

I had been carless with my words earlier and I had yet to apologise to him. God was one thing, but a thirteen year-old, spoil brat was another. Ciel was infinitely more spiteful than even Satan or God. God would demand that I humble myself should my words be directed towards him with hate. Satan would simply drag me to Hell and torment me once I died. Ciel though…who knows what he would do.

I threw on another uniform, retied my hair with the ribbon and tugged on a clean pair of gloves. I was now ready to face the Master. I headed up stairs but he was not in his study.

_Okay…think…this is 19__th__ century England. Everything here runs on a daily schedule, especially when Sebastian is involved._ I pulled out my pocket watched and checked the time. Just after three. Instantly the location of my master came to me. There was only one thing that occurred at three in the afternoon. I charged down several flights of stairs and headed to the conservatorium. And there he was, sipping his tea at the wire table with a tray of cakes and scones and tarts as the centerpiece. His uncovered eye opened and locked on to me.

"What are you doing standing before your master with that unkempt appearance?"

"Forgive me master." I huffed, my hands moving on their own to straighten my clothes and hair. _Wait…I'm supposed to be apologising for my words! Ughh! Why this is sooo difficult!_ With a long stride I made my way over and knelt down before him.

"My Lord," I started with my head looking down, "I was careless while speaking to you this morning. For a lowly servant to use such words against their master is unacceptable but still," I paused to gather my courage, "I implore your forgiveness my Lord."

Ciel set down his tea, the look in his eye impassive. He rose from his seat and commanded, "Open your hands."

I obliged.

Ciel picked up the tea pot and strolled over to me.

Fearfully I looked up at him. Before I could register the sadistic smirk he bore, the piping hot tea was poured into my hands. I screeched, jumped back and pulled my gloves off with my teeth.

Hot…it was so hot…my hands became still from the scalding; as if frozen instead of burned. I pulled my hands into my armpits as tears seeped from my eyes.

The young Lord marched back to his seat with a bratty smirk still set upon his face. "I hope you learned you lesson." He cautioned.

My answer was my fleeting back, headed into the safety of the house where I could treat my burn wounds. I was so confused as to why Ciel would do this. What was _wrong _with him? Didn't Sebastian or Tanaka teach him how to treat other people with respect? Dang it! I was a high school senior for bloody sake! I didn't deserve to be treated like this by some prepubescent teen!

…But I was a servant now…

Cringing, I was now thankful that it was Elizabeth that I would serve, and not him. _Dang it Ciel! I have half a mind to kick you!_

After getting down into the basement I rounded the corner and crashed into something. Before I could tumble to the ground, a pair of large hands grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them. "'ey, what's the matter?" Bardroy's gruff voice asked. His face was blurred by my tears, blocking out the look of concern he bore.

I sniffed as I tried to hold back my tears, but another shot of pain went through my hands.

Bardroy took note of my hands and gently pulled them away from my torso and saw the burns. "What 'appened?"

"…they…they got…" Just trying to explain that my hands were burned was almost impossible from how emotional I was becoming.

The chef didn't force me to answer and instead pulled me into a hug to sooth me. He patted my head and said, "Don't cry…I don't know what to do when ya cry…" After that Bardroy led me into the kitchen to treat my burns.

"Should I get ya some ice?"

"No, a rag and cold water would be better." I instructed, knowing that ice was too cold for burns and would only hurt the skin more. He brought the bucket and the rag which was already soaked. He pressed it into my hands and closed his hands around mine.

"Thanks…" I muttered awkwardly, blushing.

"Yeah…yar welcome…" Bardroy replied, also blushing. "…So…I saw ya covered 'n soot earlier…"

"…Yeah…Sebastian had me clean the chimney…"

"…I see…"

We fell into silence, but it didn't feel awkward. It felt nice. Bardroy was holding my hands as we stole glances at each other, shying away if our eyes met. I felt…happy.

"Why are you two lollygagging down here?" Sebastian demanded as he came in.

Bardroy's grip tightened from his fear, causing to wince in pain. "Ow!"

"Ah, sorry." He let go of my hands.

"Bardroy!" Sebastian snapped. "There is a kitchen upstairs that seems to be the victim of your wild attempts at cooking. I suggest you return it to a useable state before the Master's supper. Now!" The butler ordered.

"Yes sir!" Bardroy saluted before running off.

"And what are you doing down here?" The demon growled.

"…It's none of your business…" I huffed, turning around so he couldn't see my hands, but Sebastian was observant enough to notice anyways.

He jerked one of my hands away from the rag to examine it. "This isn't more of Bardroy's handy work, is it?" He questioned, showing zero concern.

"No…" I grumbled. "It was Ciel's…"

The demon sighed. "And I thought he had grown out of that bad habit…" He quickly moved me on to a stool and summoned a first aid kit out of thin air.

"What habit?" I questioned as he put some lotion in my hands for me to rub in.

"When I was first employed by the Master he would punish me by pouring hot tea into my hands. I can see you have suffered the same fate."

"Yeah…"

The demon started to unravel a roll of gauze. "Hold your hands out."

I obliged, looking at my very red hands.

"…I never knew Ciel was like that…" I commented.

"Yes, he is quite cheeky."

"If I ever behaved like that I'd have gotten spanked. I think Ciel would smarten up if that were the case."

"I disagree. Ciel got the idea to pour tea in my hands when I would whip his hands for failing a lesson."

"…You hit him…for not being a good student…" I repeated.

"Of course."

"…" I glared at him.

"Is something the matter with my manner of education?"

"…I just got reminded of my fifth grade teacher who'd hit my head every time I said 'um'."

"Did you know the answer?"

"Of course!" I shouted. "I just needed a second to think about it. And for the record, hitting students is illegal in my time."

"Things certainly change quickly over time." The Demon commented.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "My generation was the last to see spanking as a proper punishment." Though I honestly don't see why spanking could not be used at certain times, like when they child does something very bad and will not heed the parent's scolding or the time outs. "Wait…Why the heck am I telling you all this!" I demanded.

"Because you are the type to bemoan the displeasures in your life to first person who will pay you heed. You are rather childlike in these mannerisms." Sebastian said with a smile that cut like a knife.

"…I flip'n hate you." I slouched on the stool, holding out my other hand for Sebastian to finish bandaging while my head was turned away, thinking about our conversation. "Hey wait…You said that Ciel got the idea after you whipped his hands."

"Indeed."

"Then this is all your fault you jackass!"

"My, my, for one has adopted the name 'Christianson' you certainly have quite the foul vocabulary." The Demon remarked to spite me.

"…I was not aware that 'jackass' held such weight." I admitted.

"For one who uses such a word so easily I would assume that you are aware of its degree."

"Not long ago I was in good habit of not swearing, but now I have picked up the wayward habits of others." I said, thinking of famous old man in a green baseball cap that called numerous people 'jackass'. "Seeing how clung to innocence until recently, I imagine my understanding of such words is rather…" I paused to look for the right word, "lacking…" I flinched when Sebastian tightened the bandages on my hand. "Careful." I hissed.

"My apologises." The demon loosened the bandages a bit before continuing.

"Ciel needs to be taught a lesson." I muttered, ready to kick his little butt.

"I cannot allow you to harm the young lord."

"Well I'm not going to let him grow up a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to take punishment."

"I believe he has learned that already."

"…Ciel has only learned of hopeless suffering. He knows nothing of correct discipline."

"If you plan to harm him-" Sebastian warned, letting my hand go free.

"I'm planning nothing of the sort. That kid just needs to learn he can't go pour scalding tea into people's hands because of a slip of tongue." I balled my fingers into a fist. "And I'm just there person to teach it to him. After all, I am a once in a millennia kind of butler." I grinned.

"We will see about that…" Sebastian said to himself, his eyes dancing in a sinister red.

* * *

*Shojo-ai – A more innocent version of Yuri. Does not have sexual themes or incidents and is limited to mostly romantic feelings and kissing.

Interesting fact I found out, Ciel's name is French for 'Heaven'. I think that's hilarious!

I'd like to thank my family for telling me the name of the 'conservatorium'. Also, since I just finished watching a 'Let's Play' for Luigi's Mansion, I should be able to name more of the rooms that can about found in a mansion. (My lack of knowledge distresses me as a writer.)

On another note, Black Butler II will be available on DVD this April 3 and it will include Ciel in Wonderland! FUNimation has four clips of the English Dub on their YouTube channel so I recommend you check it out! (it's scary how good Alois' English voice is…)


	12. This Butler, retaliating

I beseech you Masters for your forgiveness. While writing this chapter I realized it has been over a year since my trip to London, and my posting of chapter 8. To only post three chapters in the course of a year is a heinous crime I do not plan to perpetrate once again. Please do enjoy this new chapter! *bows*

Also, I am surprised to not see any mention of the Yuri scene from the beginning of Ch. 11 in the reviews. I suppose you all are more interested in Stacy and Sebastian's rivalry than anything else.

Another thing to note: I was wrong about Ciel meaning 'Heaven', it actually means 'Sky', thank you Master Moka-girl for correcting my grave mistake.

* * *

I strolled down the hallway with long, powerful steps, like a panther on the prowl. The air around me was of the ilk of dark and swirling storm clouds about to bring a torrential tempest. Ciel Phantomhive was going to learn what it meant to mess with me.

When I first arrived here I was honored and awed to be serving someone as dignified as Ciel. Though barely being thirteen, he had an air about him that eluded even the most mature and refined adults of my time. While Lizzy—my apologies, I mean Elizabeth—was silly, giddy and childish round* the clock and had the likeliness of Peter Pan. Though now those roles had become retrograded; Ciel was now a childish brat under the airs of refinement, and Elizabeth was a kind, thoughtful young woman. I certainly did not have the image of her pouring hot tea into a servant's hands, unless it was to be contained in a cup. My heart did rejoice knowing that my employment at the Phantomhive manor was fleeting and I was ordained to remain in the Middleford House.

Assuming though, that I was doomed to remain in this time for ever **.

I swiftly arrived at the conservatorium where the young lord was leisurely taking his tea. "Ciel Phantomhive!" I called.

"A mere servant should not address his master in such a familiar manner."

I drew close to his chair. "I'm not here as a servant." I spat, spinning him round to face me. "I'm here to teach you a lesson."

The boy gritted his teeth. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?" The serpent's voice rang out from behind me, but my mind was steeled; nothing could shake me.

Glaring over my shoulder, I locked eyes with the demon. "Don't interfere." Not even Pluto could have matched the growl I unleashed before turning back to the brat. "Ciel Phantomhive…you seem to be quite unclear about the ways of discipline."

"Sebastian!" He harped again.

"That's enough…" The old, withered voice of Mr. Tanaka rang out. He approached the table and set his hand on Ciel shoulder. "Miss Stacy does have a point young lord." His words were gentle, yet firm.

Mr. Tanaka…was on my side? YES! I had acquired the all powerful ally! YES! I was unstoppable! YES, YES, Y—oh, forgive me, I seem to have forgotten myself. *Ahem* As I was previously narrating, Mr. Tanaka had taken the same stance as I in regards to Ciel's behaviour…

"If you so wish to be the rightful Head of the Pantomhives, then you must be able to deal with insult with dig…ni…ty…" The wise old man then deflated and returned to his 'super-deformed' form. In a flash Sebastian and I were at his sides, Sebastian holding a fresh pot of green tea, and I with biscuits.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted…_

"Well, since Mr. Tanaka is unable to continue, I shall carry on in his stead." I sighed, getting to my feet. Quickly spinning on my toes I pointed towards Sebastian, "And don't you interfere, Sebastian! I have Mr. Tanaka on my side after all!" I strolled up to Ciel's chair and knelt in front of him to meet his gaze. "Ciel, I want you to understand something. My cousin has a son who is very naughty. He never listens when adults tell him to do something and he constantly picks on his younger siblings. His mother has tried to be fair and only use words against him. I personally believe that the threat of a spanking would do much more to correct him, seeing how he ignores all fair warnings. I think-"

"You are implying that I am just like him, correct?"

I pointed a finger in his face and scowled, "Do _not _interrupt me young man."

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner!" Ciel protested. "Sebastian!"

"Sebastian." I said calmly. "Do you not think it wise that Ciel learn proper manners for dealing with insult? I cannot imagine my father, my brother or either of my grandfathers not having such a skill. Bear in mind that in my time, the gentleman's code has long been abolished."

"Indeed…" Sebastian muttered. "You certainly raise a good point."

"She does not!" Ciel hollered.

"Master," Sebastian grinned. "I think it would be wise for you to work on maintaining your dignity when facing insult. In fact, that will be your next lesson today." Sebastian then drew his pocket watch and examined the time. "My, my, is it that late already? It seems Master that your lesson will take place now." The demon clapped his hands, "Stacy, clean up the table and bring everything to the kitchen."

"Yes, Sir!" I answered, jumping to my feet.

Ciel gives me a quick glare before he and Sebastian quit the room and head for Ciel's study.

…_He hates me now…_Oddly enough, I was fine with his spite. Just as a mother knows that flu shots are painful, they also help their beloved child stay healthy and not to suffer during the long, bitter and unyielding winters. The child hates his mother when he gets the flu shot, but he loves her ten times as much when they are building snowmen together and leaving behind snow angels. Someday, Ciel will see the value of this lesson as well.

With a content sigh, my hands loaded the trays, the cakes and tea set onto the trolley and wheeled it towards the kitchen. _Someday Ciel_.

My only regret from that confrontation was that it wouldn't me who righted Ciel's wrong…

* * *

After a very long day I had settled myself in the basement kitchen, reclining on stool while my legs were propped up on the counter. Sebastian was busy serving Ciel dinner so surely he couldn't materialize down here to yell at me. I eyed the remains of Ciel's afternoon tea on the counter. All of it was to go to waste since it all hadn't been eaten. Thankfully, the servants of the Phantomhive manor were a ravenous bunch, so there were seldom any leftovers that actually made it to the rubbish bin.

I removed my feet from the counter and returned the stool to its proper stance as I lifted the plate holding the last piece of cake. It was a pound cake that had been cut in half and filled with thick cream and jam and had powdered sugar sprinkled on top. It will likely sit the same as a rock would in my stomach, but the taste of it in my mouth would be worth any agony. Sweet, heavenly delight here I co—

"Stacy!"

"Ah!" I teetered back on the stool, causing it to topple over and send me to the floor. My butt was what broke the fall, but it didn't stop my head from slamming into the hard floor. "Ow…ow…ow…" I whimpered, clutching the back of my head as I rolled onto my side. *Squish*

…

And apparently the cake also made it to the floor! Great! I just rolled onto it! Could this day be any worse!

"Uh, Stacy…"

I stared up at Bardroy as he towered over my body. "And what do you want?"

The chef crouched down. "I was look'n for ya. Are yer 'ands still 'urting?"

A sigh escaped me, "A little…" I could feel tearing welling up behind my eyes, planning their escape.

"Well here," he grabbed me by my underarms and hoisted me up while saying, "let's get ya off the floor, first."

"Thanks." _Do not make any comment about boobs and underarms having the same consistency._

Bardroy then pulled my stool back up and helped me onto it, all while I tried to repress a laugh.

"What's so funny?" The chef asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Did ya 'it yer 'ead or something?" Bard asked as he grabbed my head and began checking it for injuries.

"No, sorry. I'm fine." I answered with a giggle, enjoying Bard's attention.

"Well I'm glad to see yer cheering up."

"What to know what would cheer me up more?" I posed the question while flashing a bright grin. "Some cake!"

"Heh, of course that'd cheer you up..." He then noticed the squashed slice of cake on the floor. "To bad there's no cake left…" Bardroy then snapped his fingers, "wait! I've got an idea! Wait right 'ere!" With that, he took of out of the room leaving only the echo of his feet stomping up stairs.

His absence lasted for over five minutes. At first I had spent the time looking around the kitchen from the vantage point of my stool, but soon my mind wandered to the topic of Bardroy's safety. What would Sebastian do to the man if Bardroy was caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar? Though, Bardroy has managed to avoid being killed by Sebastian during the years they've been together, but then again…I was never around to annoy Sebastian. I might be wearing him down to his last nerve which could cause him to snap and hurt one of the other servants. What if…

"I'm back!"

With a yelp, I once again was teetering on my stool, my arms windmilling for balance.

"Careful." Bardroy called as his large hand pressed my back, righting my position.

I thanked him as he set a plate with Devil's Food cake before me. _How fitting for Sebastian…_

"'ere." Bardroy held out a fork with a piece a cake stabbed through. "You said yer 'ands still 'urt, right?"

"Yes, but I never said I wanted to be fed like an infant…" I countered, plucking the fork from his hand only to have a shot of pain force me to drop the fork.

"…You were saying?"

I glared at him for a moment before opening my mouth wide with an "Ahhh."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dining Hall…

"Sebastian…" The young master glared at his manservant with his uncovered eye.

"Yes, young master?"

"Why is there a slice already cut from the cake?"

The demon let loose a sigh, "I believe some _pests_ got into it before I could serve it."

* * *

Back in the kitchen…

"Sebastian is going to kill us at this rate…"

"Yeah…" The chef chuckled.

Night at last had fallen, leaving the servant's quarters draped in shadows and the small warm glow of candles. Even Sebastian had long ago retired to his bed and all was silent in the house. Now would be the perfect time to nod off to the land of dreams…

…assuming of course, that one did not have the need to empty their bladder at that moment. There are only two bodily demands that can cause sleep to elude even the weariest of souls: hunger and urination. Hence, why I am tip-toing my way down these dark halls with a solitude candle as my guide. Honestly, the reason why Finnian needs to be in the bathroom for so long before turning in is beyond me! Bardroy might be onto something with the whole "Finnian could pass for a girl" thing. That aside, while I was making this late night bathroom run a particular sound filtered down into the basement. It was a low hum, but I could tell it was loud despite being muffled.

Someone was trespassing in the Phantomhive manor.

Despite my employment having only totaled for a few days, I had already formed a strong bond with the residents of the manor and felt the need to protect them while we had been caught unaware. With my resolved steeled, I slipped into the kitchen and armed myself before ascending the stairs with the candle snuffed out. The roar of a machine and flying sparks are what greeted me upon my arrival. It was Sebastian dueling with Grell.

"Oh, Sebby~." Grell purred. "To think I get to spend the night _grinding against you _like this."

_Sebby's_ immediate retort was a blow to foul Reaper's face, but the nuisance just barely dodged the blow, while Sebastian had lost his footing in his attack. Grell forced the Demon to his knees, his vile grin illuminated by the sparks flying from where the chainsaw met with knives.

I don't know what it was the welled up in me. It might have been the desire to protect the manor, regardless of the demon, or it may have simply been distain for the vile creature. Whatever it was, it drove me towards the fray where with a mighty swing I smashed my weapon into the side of Grell's head, rendering him unconscious.

Sebastian looked at me with awe as I stood before him, tightly clutching the frying pan I was armed with.

"Wow… Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel were _right_! This thing is a great weapon!"

"Please do keep your voice down." Sebastian scolded. "The young master is trying to sleep."

In an angry whisper I shot back, "Oh, like that fight didn't wake him up already?"

"We should stand guard in case Grell awakens."

"Don't ignore me!"

"What part of 'speak quietly' did you fail to comprehend?"

"Fine…" I shoved the frying pan into Sebastian's clutches. "You can have the first shift. I only got up to pee." I growled as I stormed off.

"What vulgar language…"

To this I raised my arm and gave him a one finger salute within the veil of darkness. _Jackass…_

Upon my return to the hell spawn I found that Grell was still knocked out and Sebastian had been standing like one of Buckingham Palace's guards on duty.

_I'll never comprehend demons…_

"There you are." Sebastian said. "The Master has rung for me, so I must leave this _thing_," he glanced towards the red-head with a look of death, "in your charge." With that he handed me the frying pan and scurried off upstairs to Ciel's room.

_Damn you Sebastian…I hope your next master is a whiney little Mary Sue, who doesn't shut up all day and makes you miserable!_

"I'm here to collect Grell."

"AHHHH!" I screamed, griping the pan tightly, ready to swing it like a baseball bat.

"Pardon me for starling you," William apologized. "You see I am with the Grim Reaper Dispatch, Management Division." He held out his hand to me, "I am William T. Spears, and you are?"

Taking his hand I replied, "Stacy Dimitrov A.K.A. Christianson, but I suppose you already knew that."

William adjusted his glasses with his Tree Brach Cutter/ Death Scythe and remarked, "Indeed. You are the Time Traveling girl who has Grell up in arms these days."

"My apologies, I imagine he is not pleasant to work with."

"Yes, and you have my sympathies as well, being forced to work alongside such an obnoxious beast."

"Yes, he is quiet troublesome, thankfully my employment here is only temporary until my training is over."

"You must live every day in fear…" Will remarked.

"Not at all, Sebastian does not realize who he is dealing with. He is unaware that I myself have been entangled with a true 'Dark Lord' personally, and that I have been to a world where, due to a pact I made with a Spirit, I was renounced as a Demon myself***. Surely you can see that I am no weakling."

"Yes, indeed…Well, now I must be off." William grabbed Grell by his locks of hellish hair. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I waved as he left. _Will is…kind of cute…Ahhh, but I already have Bardroy here…_

Figuring that Sebastian could detect the leave taking of Will and Grell, I strolled back down to the basement and returned the pan before retiring for the night once again.

* * *

*round- how the word was spelt and pronounced before modern language turn it into 'around'.

**for ever- old English spelling for 'forever'.

***a reference to the two other FanFics that Stacy has featured in. The first (Fallen Insert) was where Stacy ended up in the video game 'Tales of Symphonia' and made a pact with a spirit to gain combat abilities, only to be mistaken for a demon when her powers ran amok. The second (Where fore Art Thou, Kyoya?) is when she was inserted into 'Ouran High School Host Club' and became quiet close to Kyoya Ohtori.

I think the universe has been sending me messages to finish this chapter. My mom bought me some new salon brand shampoo and conditioner to use. The brand name is 'Sebastian'…

*Sigh* I always have trouble writing lines for Grell since he's so crude. When I do come up with lines for him I ask myself "really? REALLY? THAT is what I came up with? Oh well, at least the rating is already 'M'."

Please tell me what you think! I strive to improve my writing and all feedback is beneficial!

Also, to those who read my other work, let us keep Stacy's real last name a secret for now. I have not yet revealed it in Fallen Insert. ;)


	13. This Butler, demoted

My apologies Masters, for another tardy update. I hope you all find this chapter satisfactory with all the details of Victorian Servants.

* * *

After all the excitement with Grell and William, I was sleeping and snoring like a log and a chainsaw respectfully. I was deep into my slumber, drifting away on cotton candy clouds when the sharp sound of someone clapping cut through the air. My body jolted awake as my eyes, firmly pressed together from sleep, tried to open a crack. Through my weariness, I could only make out a tall black silhouette to which I muttered, "fuck you" followed by me proceeding to burrow under the thin bed sheet. At that point Sebastian whisked away aforementioned sheet and said, "Today we are welcoming a very important guest. It is vital that we have an early start to the day so we can be ready for her arrival."

"Who the heck is she? The Queen of England?"

"No, our guest today has far higher standards of household conduct than the Queen."

"But who _is _she?"

"It is the Marchioness of Middleford."

"Middleford….that name sounds familiar…"

"It is the last name of Lady Elizabeth. It is her and her mother who are visiting."

"…Her…mother…?" _She wasn't mentioned in the anime…maybe she's in the manga…Dang it, I really should have read some online scans…_ "Why do we have to get ready at…" I paused to fetch my pocket watch to check the time, "Bloody five in the morning!" I shoot Sebastian a look, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask tiredly.

"The Marchioness has a habit of arriving rather early for all events. Therefore we must prepare for her visit as far ahead of time as possible."

"Fine…" I moan. "Just get out." A second later I heard the door close, alerting me to Sebastian's departure. Despite my weariness, I formed my tired body from the bed and dressed myself in my uniform swiftly, with pulling my hair back into tight ponytail lastly. With my face now free from dangling hair, I poured the hot water Sebastian had left from its pitcher and into the water basin and washed my face, helping to bring into a more alert state. _Hmmm…still not fully awake yet…_

"I'm awake, alert, alive, enthusi-ass-tic!" I sang, touching my head, shoulders, and knees then swiping my hands past my butt. "I'm awake, alert, alive, enthusi-ass-tic! I'm awake, alert, alive…alive, alert, awake," I did the usual steps, then repeated in reverse order, "I'm awake, alert, alive, enthusi-ass-tic!"* Now feeling much more awake, alert and alive I headed out of my room and down to the kitchen were Sebastian liked to hold the briefings for the morning. Upon arrival, I noticed it was only the three butlers of the house who had assembled.

"Why aren't the others up too?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

With a sigh, the demon responded, "I think it would be in our best interest to leave those three in a world where they cannot disrupt us."

"…Indeed." I replied, reflecting on the actions of the other servants.

"Now find something to eat quickly, we have a long day ahead of us." Sebastian ordered as he left the room.

I noticed that Sebastian didn't say anything about Tanaka having to find a quick breakfast; probably because he made the old man something to eat already. _That jerk…_I swiftly went about preparing some toast and spreading sweet orange marmalade upon it for my breakfast, and then headed up stairs where the two wonder butlers had gone.

"There you are!" Sebastian called from across the foyer with a candelabrum in hand.

"Forgive my tardiness, but you see I lack the ability to instantly toast bread like yourself."

"We are much too busy today for your snippy comments." The demon shoved a small, round metal container into my hand and a rag into the other. "See to it that the stairway is gleaming before our guests arrive."

"Aye, Aye Capt'n!" I said in a crude accent.

Sebastian glances over his shoulder and glared at me, "what did you just say?"

Sensing that more backtalk would only get me killed, I just replied, "I'll get to work" and headed to the stairs to begin polishing them. As I rubbed down the grand oak banisters, my mind wandered to our visitor. I knew nothing about Lizzy's—err—Lady Elizabeth's mother, so I could only guess at what kind of person she would be. Since Elizabeth was so carefree and girly, perhaps she got those traits from her mother. Yes, a woman who adored high fashion and was obsessed with looking lovely no matter where she went.

That is what I thought…

…But I had no idea what I really was in for.

* * *

Once the stairs had been polished I returned to the basement for a respite with a warm drink. My eyes had begun to droop again and my hands felt cold. Hopefully Bardroy was up by now, making coffee or something.

"Who the 'ell dented the fry'n pan?" I heard his voice boom from the kitchen. Apparently Grell's head is thicker than I thought…

As I drew closer, a grin spread across my face. Just a second ago I was about slip back into a dark but mystical world of dreams. Yet, just the sound of his voice brought me back to full alertness which is why when he came bursting out of the kitchen, and demanded that I tell him anything I knew about the frying pan, I was able to answer with a cool smile, "I was merely carrying out the duties of a butler to the Phantomhives."

As I walked past him into the kitchen, one of his arms came around my neck in a sort of gentle headlock. "What was that?"

_Oh, he's pissed now…_

"You're startin' to sound an awful lot like Sebastian…" He muttered.

"He has an impressionable personality." I replied.

"Oh really?" Bardroy seem unimpressed by my response.

_Awww…he's jealous._ "Calm down. I'm just copying him as a butler. I have absolutely no interest in him."

"Are ya' sure?" He asked, tilting his head to look me in the eye.

"Quite sure."

"Good." He said with a sarcastic tone to his voice, "now you can explain what happened to the frying pan."

With a deep sigh, I told him the story, "A mad dog with bright red fur came in last night and the only way to drive it off was to beat it over the head." Hey, I said tell him the 'story', I said nothing about the truth.

"But why'd ya have t' use one of me fryin' pans?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I couldn't find the rolling pin to use."

The Chef shot me a look.

"…I lack your finesse with knives. A bludgeoning weapon was my only choice."

"You know…" Bardroy said in a low voice, "there's a penalty for butlers who think they can go above the chef's authority in the kitchen…"

With a sly grin I responded, "What kind of penalties?"

A smile spread across Bardroy's face; he wrapped his free arm around my waist and leaned over my head. "Well…"

"What are you two doing!"

At the sound of Sebastian's voice we instantly parted and stood at attention like the well tortured—I mean trained, soldiers.

_Damn you Sebastian!_

"Honestly! We have a very important guest arriving at an unknown time, and you two dallying down here!"

"Sorry Sebastian." We apologised at the same time while turning to face the demon.

"Stacy, I need you to clean the foyer and living room, immediately!"

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

"And Bardroy," The chef straitened at the sound of his name, "stay down here where you won't cause a disturbance!" Sebastian ordered as he took his leave.

"Oh, so I'm 'in the way', is that it?" Bard raved. "I ought t'-"

"Bardroy," I placed my hand on his arm, "The person visiting is my future employer. Please, for my sake, could you stay out of trouble?"

"Alright…"

"Stacy!" Sebastian hollered from down the hall. "Get to work!"

_Damn that Sebastian…_

* * *

The next few hours were torturous. Every time Sebastian came into the room I was cleaning, he always found one spot or item that was not cleaned to his standard and I was forced to abandon my current task and make a second attempt at cleaning what Sebastian pointed out. My back was aching from being hunched over for so long, and my knees were weak from kneeling to clean the floor.

I had to only wonder why this much effort was being forward to impress Elizabeth's mother. Surely the woman who gave birth to Lizzy could not be so demanding as to need to whole house gleaming like the sun. When there was a knock at the door, which occurred a little past ten, Ciel ran down the stairs with the same 'caution to the wind' style that was uncommon for one of his orderliness with Sebastian at his heels.

"Damn!" Ciel swore. "She came early again! Sebastian!"

"Everything is in order Young Lord. Rest assured that _those three_ are taken care of."

_Did Sebastian kill the others?_

The butler threw open the doors to reveal a tall woman with long blond hair tied back in a very tight bun with an elegant hound's-tooth patterned petticoat. She wore a firm scowl and a sharp, cutting gaze. Behind gleamed dear Lizzy, grinning from ear to ear with an adorable bonnet upon her sweet head.

"It is good to see you again Marchioness Middleford," Ciel greeted, exasperatedly, "I see you have arrived earlier than expected today as well."

"Spare me the formalities," she snipped, her voice being the human incarnation of a whip's crack. A terrible, ghastly feeling rose from the pit of my stomach.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried, springing onto her cousin/fiancé and hugging him tightly round the neck. "You look ever so cute today!" She squealed.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother roared like a wild tigress. "Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted him." The woman towered over her daughter and nephew and continued on her lecture. "I have always told you that a lady must observe the proprieties even when visiting her mother's family home."

"I'm sorry mother…" Elizabeth whimpered and moved to Paula's side. Wait, Paula?

The handmaid had been standing behind the imposing woman in her usual burgundy dress and while her soft brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

Sebastian dropped into a bow and began his greeting, "It has been a while since we last welcomed you, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." He said with his hand over his chest, "You have traveled a great distance today-"

"Hrmm." The Marchioness growled.

"Might there be something on my fa-"

"You still look lecherous!"

At the Marchioness' accusation, Ciel and I stood off to the side, trying to hold in our laughter.

_Can't laugh. Sebastian will kill me. Dead puppy. Dead puppy. Dead puppy. Dead puppy. It's not working!_

"And you…" She turned to me, causing all mirth to drain from my mood. "You are the young man Elizabeth has engaged as a butler, correct." Her tone didn't reflect the asking of a question.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied, trying to lower my voice.

"I must inform you that Elizabeth misspoke upon your engagement."

_Misspoke?_

"My daughter is not yet wise in ways of managing her own home, so I am afraid she miscalculated your position and wages."

_What does she mean…'miscalculated'?_

"You will not be serving as a butler in my home."

_Wait…was all my training for naught?_

"Instead you will serve as Elizabeth's personal Footman, now straighten up."

My body snapped into position, becoming strait as a board. The Marchioness pulled out a measuring tape from her sleeve. Sebastian came over and held the tape measure at my feet while the Marchioness ran it up to my head.

"5' 7," She muttered, "not as tall as I would have liked, but better than average**…" She then marched around to face me and lifted my chin up to be exposed better to the lighting, causing the skin on my neck to scream from being stretched. "Hmmm." Her scowl did not bode well. "Your features are graceful enough and it is quite impressive that your appearance is so feminine, but it would be most difficult to find a match for you."

_A match? As in…matchmaking?_

The Marchioness let my chin go and stepped back. "How does 32 pounds a year sound? Wonderful no doubt." She answered for me.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Excellent." She replied sharply. "And do speak more quietly."

"…Yes Ma'am." I said softly.

"Very good, and you will address me as 'Milady from this point on."

"Yes, Milady."

"Now, onto a more pressing matter…" She turned back towards Ciel and Sebastian. "Both you and your master are sporting long bangs even though being male! How unseemly!" She grabbed the demon by the long bags that she disapproved of. "You both could learn something from Stacy and Tanaka!"

_I am speared the wrath of God! Take that Sebastian!_

In a matter of minutes, both Sebastian and Ciel had their bangs combed back (with much protest), courtesy of Marchioness of Middleford.

"I apologise for troubling you, Aunt Francis…" Ciel said with a quivering voice.

"Indeed." She replied, tucking her comb away.

_She stood up to Sebastian…and combed his hair…This woman must be of Godly proportions!_

"Now show us to the living room." She ordered to Sebastian.

"Certainly, Marchioness." With Sebastian and I leading the way, our group headed towards the living room. Once past the threshold, the demon butler, Paula and I stood off to the side while the nobles seated themselves.

"Stacy, come here." The Marchioness ordered.

"Yes, milady." I responded and quickly made my way to her side.

"Stand before me." She shot, with me complying instantly. "You seem to possess the fragility of the fairer sex; that has me concerned since you will be accompanying my daughter."

_I am not '_fragile'._ I grew up with two brothers and a sister, all whom partook in friendly sibling wrestling. _"With all due respect my Lady, I assure you I am as stalwart as next man."

"Very good. Next I would like to go over the rules with you."

_Rules? What rules?_

"One: you are never to let your voice be heard by the ladies and gentlemen of the house except when necessary. Two: You are not to speak to your mistress unless it is to deliver a message or necessary item. Three: You are to never talk to another servant, person of your own rank or to a child in the presence of your mistress unless from necessity; and then do it as shortly as possible and in a low voice. Four: Never call out from one room to another. Five: Always answer when you receive an order or reproof. Six: Never speak to a lady or gentleman without saying 'Sir', 'Ma'am' or 'Miss' as the case may be. Seven: Always stand still and keep your hands before you, or at your sides when you are speaking or being spoken to."

I brought my hands from behind me to my sides.

"Eight: Never take a small thing into the room in your hand...any small thing should be handed on a little tray, silver or not, kept for the purpose. Lastly, nine: Do not ever choose gay patterns or colours. Not only are such dresses unfit for morning work after they are worn, but they can never look becoming for servants."

_That's the most arrogant, condescending…_ "Of course, milady." I answered. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"That will be all. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my lady." I bowed and quit the room, with Sebastian and Paula following behind me. My knees felt weak as we headed to the basement kitchen, where I collapsed onto a stool.

"I'm going to die…" I wailed.

"Oh, there, there love. I'm sure you'll adjust in no time."

Our conversation was cut off at the sound of a bell jiggling. It was one of the bells on the large board with all the room names listen on it. It seemed we were being called for in the living room.

"I will attend to our masters." Paula offered, and scampered off.

"Speaking of the masters…" I turned to Sebastian. "What's a 'footman'?"

"You do not know?" I arched his brow at me.

"No…in my time most people don't keep servants."

With a sigh, Sebastian turned to me and said, "A footman is the person next in line to replace the butler. Though, in your case I imagine you will hold your position indefinitely since you will be serving Lady Elizabeth exclusively. Footmen are usually hired based on height and appearance as to represent the estate's grandeur. You salary was also calculated by your height. Most of your duties will consist of serving meals and assisting the butler, as well as accompanying Lady Elizabeth on all her outings."

"Okay…" I moaned.

The Demon unleashed another sigh, "You will have to do something about the crude example of English that you speak.

"My apologies." I said flatly. "Oh, what did the Mar...mar…march…_milady_ mean about finding me a match?"

"Good footmen, like good bookends always come in matching pairs. I believe the _Marchioness_ is referring to finding an apprentice footman, the so called 'Second Footman' whom will share a similar appearance to you and will be your apprentice. Should one be engaged, you both will be paid premium salaries."

"Oh, I see. Oh, wait. Since I look like a girl that'll make it hard for them to find someone who looks like me."

"That is enough wallowing about!" Sebastian commanded. "It is time that you learned the basics of butler or footman." He pulled out a round silver tray from one of the cupboards. "As the Marchioness said, when you return an item to a person of the house, you must present it on a silver tray. Today I want you to carry this like so," He held out my hand and placed it on the tips of my fingers, "and not to drop it all day. Understood?"

"Yes Sebastian."

How little did I know what a challenge it would prove to be…

* * *

*This is a song we must sing in my drama class when we are lacking in energy.

**The Marchioness is referring to the average height of men in the Victorian Era. Most men stood at about 5'6". This was due to the amount of pollution in the air. Men like Sherlock Holmes, who hailed from the country side were usually taller due to the cleaner air, and seem rather 'giant like' to those in town. This is why Stacy is technically 'taller than average' for men. For women though, she'd be a giant in her own right. Sebastian and Bardroy would also be considered 'very tall' since they stand at 6'1" and 5'11" respectfully.

For my information on Servants, I used 'waynesthisandthat' dot com and 'angelfire'. I found both through google.


	14. This Butler, flustered

Another trady chapter. I implore your forgiveness masters. I certainly hope that you find this chapter amusing.

* * *

Holding a tray may not seem hard at first but I assure you, standing perfectly still whilst hold said tray as you listen to the mindless prattling of the nobility is quite strenuous. To lean against the wall and toss the tray into the air like a disk would have been a welcomed distraction. Alas, milady had made it perfectly clear on what sort of conduct she expected from her servants so any action that make me unlike a stone statue was out of the question.

"Sebastian!" The Marchioness called, causing me to jump and nearly drop the tray. "I wish to see the rest of the house. I do hope the other servants are not playing while on duty like this one." She said while shoot me a glare.

"My apologies Milady." _You're the one who scared me, ya hag!_

"If the Marchioness would please follow me." Sebastian coolly said. I fell to the back of the group with Paula. Sebastian brought the group into several rooms and went over how expensive or foreign things were; it really was just to show off to Lady Middleford. _Damn rich people._

At one point Ciel began to take over the job of boasting while Sebastian silently moved closer to me and whispered, "Check on the garden." before resuming his post as the tour guide. I figured I wouldn't get a better explanation if I asked, since one of the rules was to not talk to the other servants if possible, so I just quit the room and headed towards the garden. Sebastian probably wanted me to make sure Finny wasn't being his usual, idiotic self which usually resulted in the garden being utterly destroyed.

Once standing outside the grand doors leading to the backyard I heard a voice.

"Don't the flowers look amazing?"

_So Finny is out here…_

"Yeah, you think the lil' missy'd like some?"

_Bardroy you idiot! Don't encourage him!_ I ran towards them when another voice got my attention. It was Sebastian's! He was leading the others here. I didn't have time to talk Finny and Bardroy out of their stupidity. I'd have to resort to more extreme tactics. I took my tray in my hand and swung my arm with all my might. The round tray flew through the air and struck Finny on the head and ricocheted to Bard's head, knocking them both out while the tray flew back to me. I didn't care if the aforementioned event was due to a fluke or all the years I spent imitating Sailor Moon, but I felt like a once in a millennia kind of butler!

With the bodies hidden amongst the flowers, Sebastian led the group past the flowers and into the stable. Wait, we have a stable? Go figure. Well, I suppose this is a country home and any self-respecting noble would keep a horse or two as mounts for hunting. I quietly followed along since I figured my attendance was mandatory and I wanted to see the horses.

_Wait a sec…Bardroy mentioned a "lil' missy" that would like the flowers. Who was he talking about? Was it Elizabeth?_

Inside the stable was a gorgeous steed with a bluish-black coat. Awww…he's so cute…

Apparently this was not the first time the Marchioness had shown up at the manor. Last time the Marchioness had tested Ciel's manliness with a hunting match. This time she was just interested in going horseback riding with her daughter and nephew. Somehow it didn't surprise me that the Marchioness could handle a gun…Hopefully I would never find myself on the wrong end of the barrel.

Seeing as us servants were not needed, we were dismissed until the lord and ladies finished their ride. Paula offered to go help Meyrin with the cleaning and thus Sebastian and I were left alone as we walked to the house.

"I must say, that was quite the remarkable shot you made with the tray." Sebastian commented.

_So he did see._

"However…" He lifted the tray from my fingertips and turned in his hand, revealing two small dents in the side, "please do be more careful while carrying out your duties.

"Sorry Sebastian." I sulked. "Oh, in all the excitement I forgot to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How did Ciel's-" Sebastian shot me a look when I used the young Lord's given name, "err…I mean, _the young Lord's _lesson in manners go yesterday?"

"I didn't." The butler replied curtly.

"What?"

"I didn't give him the lesson."

"Why not!? Even Tanaka thought it was a good idea! Tanaka!" I repeated.

"It occurred to me that the young Lord's arrogance is one of the many spices flavouring his soul. I'd hate for him to become as bland as you."

"…I frickin' hate you…" I growled, glaring at him.

"Now, all childish squabbling aside, I need you to prepare the kitchen for me. I will be making the cake for today's tea soon, but I have other duties I must attend too ahead of time. It would be most expedient to have you gather the necessary items." He explained, returning my tray.

"Fine." I sighed, parting ways with him when we entered the manor. I scurried off to the basement kitchen hoping the rest of the day would pass quickly. Bardroy was sitting on stool, reading the newspaper with a cigarette in his mouth. He didn't seem to notice me so I headed over to the island where a recipe card was sitting. Hmm…A double broiler is needed. _I think I know what that is…_

"Wha!" Bardroy yelped. "When'd you git 'ere?"

"Sebastian wants me to set up the kitchen for him."

"Well ya got some nerve coming down 'ere after what ya did t' Finny and me!" He roared.

"I'm sorry, it was just that Sebastian and the others were coming and I just…I panicked." I then looked back down at the recipe again to see what else was needed. _Double broiler…double broiler…_

"If ya think I'll forgive ya with a half-assed apology like that, forget it!"

"Dang it Bardroy! I can't think with you wining like a little kid!" I shouted back at him. "I'll do the whole 'kiss it and make it better' deal-lio later!" This seemed to shut up him up, so I turned to the cabinets to look for a double broiler and he returned to his newspaper. I crouched down in front of the cabinet that had all the pots in it, but I felt tension in my tailcoat. Not wanting to damage it, I pulled it off and hung it on a peg where aprons were hanging, and resumed my search. I got down on my knees and crawled into the cupboard and began sifting through all the pans looking for the broiler.

Suddenly a whistle rung through the air followed by Bardroy muttering "whoa…"

I crawled out and asked him "what?" crossly.

The chef turned away immediately, blushing a little, and said, "ah…nothing…"

"No, tell me. I want to know." I demanded.

"It's just…ah…" He seemed to struggle for words. "I've uh…never…noticed…those pants…"

"What about my pants?" Honestly, he's acting more stupid than usual.

"Well they show off your hips a lot!" He finally shouted.

"…So?" My tone was flat.

"What d'ya mean 'so'? Ladies never show off their hips like you do!"

"Really?" I thought about it and realized he was right. Women all wore those poofy skirts in this time period, so I guess men hardly ever saw the silhouette of a hip. "Hey wait! That means you were looking at my butt you leach!"

"Then don't wear such revealin' clothing!"

"How is this revealing?" I shouted back. "You're just perverted Bard!"

Bard then grabbed the side of my face and leaned in. "It's revealin', trust me." He said in a low, hard voice. I suddenly felt weak and small compared to him.

"Th-then don't look…" I mumbled, averting my gaze.

"Your face is all red." Bardroy tease, his voice still even.

"Sh-shut up!" I tried pulling out of his grasp since I was aware of the differences between our sexes; He was a man, and I a woman.

Bardroy kept a tight hold on me, lowering a hand to my back and pushing me against his chest. My heart was pounding so hard I'm positive he could feel it.

"Let me go." I whispered, almost wishing that Sebastian would materialize and ruin the moment. Bardroy tilted my head back and brought his face closer to mine.

"Waaah!" A voice wailed followed by a loud thud as the kitchen door suddenly swung open. I was so startled I threw my arms around Bard's neck and was now dangling from him as we looked over to see who the intruder was.

"Owww…" Meyrin moaned as she sat up, rubbing her nose that she had planted into the ground.

"What'cha do'n spy'n on us?" The chef raved, his arms now around my waist.

"I just came to get a bucket of water, yes I did!" Meyrin explained wildly from the floor. Her cheeks then became flushed, "but then I saw you two getting all…" She just squealed at that point.

I forced myself out of Bard's grip and slid across the floor on my knees to Meyrin. "It was not a mutual moment." I said seriously, grabbing her shoulder. "He is a wolf." I hugged her and whimpered, "You have to save me from him."

"What are ya talking about?" Bardroy shot back.

"I was clearly uncomfortable but you wouldn't back off!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I was uncomfortable, you twat!"

"What are you two yelling about?" A voice boomed from behind us. Sebastian towered over us in the doorway, the look of murder in his eyes.

"Bardroy is a jackass!" I declared.

"How am I a jackass? You're the one being unfair!"

"That's enough both of you!" Sebastian hollered. "If you don't put an end to this childish squabbling instantly I'll deal with you myself."

"Yes, sir."

"Now get back to work! All of you!" He demanded, noticing Meyrin was amongst us. I restarted my search for the double boiler, Meyrin scurried around for a bucket and Bardroy took off to who-knows-where. _Stupid Bardroy. _

* * *

By mid-afternoon I still hadn't talked with Bardroy after our spat in the kitchen and I wasn't sure how to approach him. The Marchioness seemed to be in a better mood after her ride and was now taking Tea with Ciel and Lizzy in the conservatorium while enjoying the chocolate cake Sebastian had made with the double boiler. Meanwhile I was wandering around looking for something to do, like polish a doorknob or something, but it seems Sebastian took care of every detail ahead of time.

With nothing else to do, I was going to head outside and enjoy the brief amounts of sunshine we were getting today when I noticed a small white cloth in the foyer. Upon examination I discovered it was a handkerchief decorated with lace with the initials _E.E.C.M _embroidered onto it. Feeling it through my gloves I could it was high quality. The only question was who did it belong to? Probably Elizabeth or her mother, but did her mom's name start with an 'E'? Alas, my forgetfulness of names has proved to be quite the hindrance yet again. Thankfully I had taken my tray with me when I was doing my rounds, so I could promptly return the handkerchief to its owner. Plucking the 'kerchief off the ground I folded it on my knee (like I was so accustomed to doing with my glasses' cloth in the past) and set in it the middle of the tray the proceeded to the conservatorium.

I glanced from Elizabeth to her mother at a distance, trying to determine the handkerchief's owner when I settled on the idea that it must be Lizzy's. At least with her I could be positive that her first name started with an 'E'. When there was a lull in the conversation I quietly approached the table and said, "Pardon me, Milady, but you seemed to have dropped this." I held my breath while silently praying I hadn't broken any of the rules Marchioness Middleford had set for me.

"I was wondering where that was!" Lizzy responded in delight, taking the handkerchief from the tray. "Thank you, Stacy!"

"It was my pleasure." I responded then quickly withdrew, hoping the Marchioness wouldn't snap at me. When I got back inside and verified I wasn't being chased my body relaxed, since it seemed I had handled the situation correctly.

Still balancing the tray on my fingertips, I leaned against the wall and sighed. I had been on edge all day due to the Marchioness and from the fracas with Bardroy. Needing a respite I headed into the basement and slipped out the servant's door leading to the garden. Sure enough, sitting right by the steps was the little black kitten Sebastian fawned over. Scooping her into my arms I cuddle with the little creature, apologising for holding a gun to her on our last meeting. "I'm so sorry kitty…" The kitten seemed to have forgave me (or she had forgotten the ordeal) and licked my cheek with her rough tongue. _So cute…_ "Hm…I suppose you could use a real name instead of just 'kitty'. I'm sure Sebastian has never bothered to name you. But what to call you." _A creature ensnaring the heart of a demon…I got it! _"How about 'Pandora'?" I asked the cat.

"Meow!" She mewed, butting her head against my hand.

"Pandora it is."

"What are you up to out here?" Sebastian's voice asked from behind me.

"I was just visiting a 'mew-tual' acquaintance of ours." I turned back towards the kitten, "Isn't that right, _Pandora_?"

"Pandora…?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes, isn't it a wonderful name for her?" I asked slyly.

"Mew!" Pandora called out.

"See? She's already quite fond of it." My tone was very smug.

The demon glared at me while remaining speechless.

"Lighten up Sebastian; I'm not going to hurt her. You knew I was bluffing last time." I rose to my feet, holding Pandora.

"So you were bluffing." He said at last.

"Of course! Do you honestly think I'm the type that's shoot a kitten?" I brought her up to make face and kissed the side of her face and taking a whiff of her cat-smell. As Pandora nuzzled against my face Sebastian only glared at me. _Awww…he's getting jealous. _"What's the matter Sebastian?" A grin grew across my face, "do you wish it was you getting all the attention?"

His gaze narrowed and I knew I had teased him along enough.

I gave Pandora one last kiss on the ear, making a 'chu' sound and passed her to Sebastian, "there you go, that should keep you satisfied for now." _He's so going to kill me later._ I thought as I walked away, and returned to the basement kitchen. Hopefully the day would end without any more incidents.

* * *

For those of you who do not recall, in Chapter 6: This Butler, interested Stacy tried to threaten Sebastian into backing off by holding the kitten at gunpoint.

I sincerely hope to see you all in the next chapter. Until then, my Masters. *bows*


	15. This Butler, avoidant

I'm dreadfully sorry for the late update. I had some very large and important assignments the required a month of my attention, as well as a extra large, special chapter for my other fanfic, Fallen Insert. I will try to keep a more regular update schedule now that I am on summer break. I am pleased to see so many people add Wolves' Clothing to their alerts list, and hopefully I will receive plenty off feedback so that I may polish this story to its absolute brightest.

To be honest, it had been so long since I wort a chapter for this story that I completely forgot the plot points I wanted for this chapter. I was able to remember an important one, but I will take the utmost care to not repeat such a blunder. Please enjoy, Masters.

* * *

Lady Elizabeth, the Marchioness and Paula took their leave after tea time was over and peace was restored to the manor. Or rather, the dreariness of the manor returned, for there is never any peace for the young master. No, peace could never return to his life. Only storms and turmoil ravaged his heart now. Us servants were constantly aware of this and did what they could to comfort the young master, but even we had our own stormy seas to navigate every so often.

I had been hiding out on the main floor since Lady Elizabeth left, trying to avoid Bardroy. Normally I liked spending time with him; I'd talk to him while he worked so that his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder wouldn't make him blow-up the kitchen. Things were different now, earlier today he gave me a frightful reminder of the difference between the sexes. Bardroy was a man who probably hadn't shared his bed for too long, and I was delicate virgin who was showing off my body with men's clothing.

I knew I had to bear some fault for Bard's advances, seeing as how I flirted with on occasion. But still… _Bardroy, you ass._

I picked up another piece of silver and began rubbing it with the cloth Sebastian had provided me. Even though I had taught him an effective way to clean tarnish from the silver wear I still needed to learn how to polish them by hand. At least with this task I could go at my own pace and be away from Bardroy for a few hours.

"You're doing some fine work."

I jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice, flailing to catch the fork I had been holding.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped, my heart pounding from being startled.

Sebastian didn't offer an apology, but continued to examine a fork I had already cleaned. "You are quite meticulous in your work here. Efficient too. I'll be sure to pass a favorable comment to the Marchioness about this."

"Thank you." I replied quietly, having resumed my polishing.

"Also, don't let personal matters distract you from work." The butler said, setting the fork down on the table firmly. "You must remember you will be working in house that employs more servants than the Phantomhives, so you must be able to your personal affairs orderly. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Sebastian." My response soft.

"Although I was willing to give you solitude to work in today, do not make the mistake that it will occur again."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good, now do come with me to help prepare the young Lord's dinner."

"Yes, Sebastian."

Tonight Sebastian educated me on the proper way to set a dinner table. In the center is the large serving or dinner plate with the soup bowl on top. To the right, going outwards is the dinner knife, followed by the teaspoon and then the soup spoon. On the left, going outwards is the dessert fork, the dinner fork, the salad fork and finally the napkin. At the 10 o'clock position is the bread and butter plate with the butter knife sitting across the plate. At the 2 o'clock position, going from left to right is the large water goblet, then the smaller red wine glass and finally the even smaller white wine glass. Lastly the salad plate is to the left of the napkin.

"Alongside this you will also learn proper table-side service. Since you will be serving as a Footman to Lady Elizabeth exclusively, you will be under much scrutiny from the other members of the household."

"Is that so? But Lord Middleford seemed to be quite jovial."

"That is true, but you will have the Marchioness and Lord Edward—Lady Elizabeth's elder brother—keeping watch of your every move."

"An older brother? I didn't know she had one."

"Yes, and he is quite protective of Lady Elizabeth."

I loosed a deep sigh, "It probably doesn't help that everyone thinks I'm a guy."

"Yes, but there is much speculation from the Marchioness that you've been castrated."

"That's…good?...I guess."

Ciel then walked into the room. "It had better be time for dinner." He muttered.

"We have been expecting you young Master." Sebastian greeted. I followed him to his seat and pulled the chair out for him and slid it back to the table once Ciel was ready.

"Tonight Stacy will be serving you under my guidance."

"Is that so?" He looked at me over his left shoulder and I spotted the flash of an impish grin.

_This kid's a nightmare_.

I spent the next two hours running back and forth from the Dining Hall to the Formal Kitchen and trying to serve Ciel as elegantly as possible. Thankfully he didn't pull any of his usual tricks on me and simply was delighted in seeing me exert myself to such an extent for his dinner.

Once Ciel had his dessert in front of him, Sebastian and I were free to discuss my performance in the kitchen.

"Overall you did quite well, though I noticed you were shaking as you poured the wine and tea, so perhaps some strength training is in order."

"Yes, sir."

"Now if you'll take this," Sebastian handed me the serving tray from earlier that day with a letter on it, "please deliver the young Master his mail."

"Yes, Sebastian." I headed back into the Dining Hall and stood at Ciel's side, "Excuse me Young Lord, but a letter for you has arrived." I lowered the tray and allowed him to take the letter off it.

"A letter from the Queen." The commented, looking at the wax seal on it. He pulled open the flap and removed the paper inside and quietly read its contents. "Would you send in Sebastian, I have something to discuss with him."

_It sounds like the Queen's Guard dog is being called in. I wonder what it's about._ After sending Sebastian into the Dining Hall I was instructed to head downstairs and make sure the others were carrying out their duties, which I'm sure none of them were.

Of course, checking up on the servants also meant seeing Bardroy. I really did not wish to see him right now, especially alone. It was one thing for us to be harmlessly flirting with one another, but I was not ready for the things he had in mind when we were in the basement kitchen. Inexperience with men was one of my greatest weaknesses; it constantly reminded me of the difficulties I would have in obtaining a husband in the future.

But alas, this is neither the time nor place for my personal gripes.

What I needed to do was ponder of how to halt Bardroy's advances without resorting to violence or any unpleasantness; we all have to live and work together here after all. Perhaps the solution lied in how Bardroy saw me. If he held me in the regards of a man, then perhaps his interest would dwindle, but how to go about being 'man-like'?

As I wandered the halls, who should come into view but the lovely Meyrin, being a women she would know what would give off a good masculine vibe, even if it may involve me mirroring that butler…

"Good evenin'!" Meyrin greeted while carrying a large laundry basket, "I 'aven't seen you all day, yes I did! What 'ave you been up to all afternoon?"

"Sebastian had me practice my table-side skills on the young Master, and he just sent me to see how you are all doing with your chores."

"Well, I was just gathering the laundry to clean, yes I was! It'll be all clean and white before you know it!"

"Good, good." I praised.

We then fell into an awkward silence.

"Umm…is there somethin' else you need?" Meyrin asked.

I released a sigh and dropped by proper air. "Actually yes." I grabbed both of her shoulders, "how do I become more man-like?" I asked boldly.

Meyrin just stared back, whimpering and stammering while her nose bled. I suppose I over excited her, the poor dear. Thankfully the now bloodied laundry was meant to be washed anyways, and I suppose Meyrin has some very _interesting_ thoughts involving me now. I dare say she is the world's first yaoi fangirl.

With not much else to do with Meyrin, I headed outside to find Finny and see how his chores were coming along. Not wanting to take the servant's entrance from the basement, I headed towards the back of the house where the grand exit to the gardens was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian's voice bellowed.

"Uh," I turned to face him, "I was heading to the gardens to check on Finny."

"Then use the servant's entrance." He said coldly and walked off.

I looked over my shoulder to the main doors. It was only a few steps from where I stood, but I didn't dare defy Sebastian after he already caught me. Though, this meant to get outside I would have to go past the servant's kitchen, where Bardroy was likely to be.

After that incident earlier today, I don't want to be anywhere near him. But seriously! Why me? I'm on the flatter end of the spectrum (though, I'm quite happy about it), with no obviously feminine features and can be mistaken for a boy in the right clothes! Though…I was the only woman who's been around that actually _flirted_ with Bard. I'm sure he'd be all over Meyrin if she wasn't so hung up on Sebastian.

With great trepidation, I slinked into the basement and tiptoed past the kitchen, holding my breath all the while. Finally I got past the dreaded room and had reached the door safely. I rounded the corner and looked over the garden for Finnian.

"Pluto! Behave yourself!" His high pitched voice scolded.

Oh dear. That's right; Sebastian mentioned that they had a 'large breed of dog' here. Hopefully it won't try breathing fire on me. Err…was it an 'it'? Pluto was a male in his human form; hopefully he didn't change into his human form while I was around. Ick.

"Finny!" I shouted as loud as I could.

The gardener emerged from behind the treeline. "Oh, it's you Stacy? Did you come out here to look at the flowers?"

"No, I was told by Sebastian to check up on you. How are your chores coming along?"

"Oh, right my chores!"

"So you forgot."

"I still have time."

"The sun it setting, I don't think you _have _time. Well, just get done what you can, otherwise Sebastian really will kill you."

"Yeah, no kiddin'."

He's so carefree and naïve. If the truth was ever revealed about Ciel and Sebastian, I think he would be hit the hardest.

"Oh, do you want to meet Pluto? He's this dog the Master took in."

"I'd…rather not." I said cautiously. "I still have matters to attend to."

"Alright then!" He waved me off as I headed back to the manor.

Now I suppose I should find Tanaka and ask him what to do about Bardroy. Being flirtatious with the chef was one thing, but anything more M rated was out of the question. Hopefully Mr. Tanaka would be able to give me some advice, otherwise I'd have to ask Sebastian and I could only imagine how that would go.

I paused before rounding the corner to take a deep breath and calm my nerves. Okay, now to find Mr. Tanaka and avoid Bardroy for the rest of the day.

"Hey." Bardroy growled as I came around the corner.

Mission failed! Abort!

I turned to run, but Bard grabbed me by the coat tails, pulled me towards him and grabbed my wrists.

Oh God, what was going to happen?

"I got a question for ya." The look in his eyes was cold but angry, almost like a Polar bear before it kills.

"Please, let me go." I whimpered.

"Tell me, are ya just leading me on?" He was really mad.

"I'm not…I didn't mean…" I stammered, but I was too scared to keep my thoughts strait.

"I heard you talking with Sebastian earlier, right here." He leaned over me.

"Here?" I thought back to the last time I was there. I was teasing Sebastian about the cat, Pandora. But what did I do to make Bardroy so mad? "What do you think I did?" I asked him, building my courage.

"You wouldn't kiss me, but why'd you kiss Sebastian?" He exclaimed, his eyes still looking mean.

Now I had knew what was going on. "You idiot!" I snapped. "I kissed the cat, not Sebastian!" By startling him, I was finally able to pull my arms free. "I wouldn't involve myself with Sebastian if you paid me!" Grabbing Bardroy by the ear, I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Then why were you being so cold earlier?" He demanded.

"I'm shy!" My voice boomed.

We both stood there, breathless from hollering and a little embarrassed from our actions. Bard then turned and started snickering.

"What's so funny?" I huffed.

"You…." He sneered, "Shouting 'I'm shy' like that."

"Well it's true." I turned away, blushing. "I'm not used to guys coming on to me like that." _I've never been pretty or anything, so most guys don't notice me_.

"Ah, because you've always pretended to be a guy, right?"

Right, that lie…Well, no choice but to keep rolling with it.

"Yeah…So when you treat me like a girl I don't…"

Bardroy's large hands cupped the sides of my face. "You better get used to being treated like a girl." He muttered, in a distant voice.

_Not again!_

I raised my arms in an X-block and caught his neck. "What did I just say?"

"I can't help it." He pulled me into a hug. "When you act like that it's just…."

Don't tell me my awkward-ness is making him fall for me.

"You're cute, alright?" Bard confessed, his cheeks a little red.

"Th-thanks." _A guy actually think's I'm cute._ "Wait, while we're talking about past conversations, who were you planning to give those flowers to?"

"Oh, ya mean those roses?" Bardroy brought his face close to mine. "Take a guess."

"Uh…" I could only make weird noises in response. I didn't deal well with this whole 'love' thing. Guys didn't see me as 'girly' and my girl friends saw me as a 'bishōnen*'. No one ever saw me as a girl. I guess that was why I came to be so comfortable cross-dressing. It was the only way for me to fit in. I never thought cute, girly clothes suited me, but I liked them and I did want to wear them. But when I would look in the mirror, I just looked strange, like a boy trying on his sister's dress.

"But why!" I sobbed, burying my tear stained face into his chef's coat. "Why me? Meyrin is way more girly than me, and Elizabeth is always so cute! When people look at me they only see a boy! So why?" My face stung from the salty water cascading from my eyes, like a swift stream of a newly melted glacier.

"Ya always stick by me and keep me from blowin' up the kitchen."

He didn't care about my looks. Though, I could not determine if I was happy or not from that fact. All I could do was quietly weep in his arms like some pathetic penny-dreadful** romance heroine. Oh, how far I have fallen…

"We should," I awkwardly muttered, "get back to work. Sebastian will kill us otherwise."

The rest of the evening passed quietly and soon it was time to retire for the night. There were no wild or unexpected disturbances, so the morrow came in peace. I was awoken early and set about preparations for the servant's breakfast as Sebastian waited upon Ciel. Finally it was time for the morning meeting to discuss the day's schedule.

"Today the Young Master and I will be traveling to London. Her Majesty has called the Young Lord in on business and we shall be staying in London for a few days. In that time I expect you all to take care of your regular chores. Stacy will be in charge, but Mr. Tanaka will have the final say on any matter, and so you do not forget your duties, here is a list I have prepared for you all."

Sebastian held up a roll of paper and let gravity unroll it for him, revealing a two-foot long list.

"See to it that everything is taken care of before our return."

With that, Sebastian quit the room, leaving us to be dumbfounded by the list and question his inhuman nature.

Sebastian, you suck.

* * *

*Bishonen- an otaku term to describe boys and men who have more effeminate appearances. They are usually seen in Shojo mangam though Sebastain and Greil are prime examples.

**Penny-dreadful- (as Wikipedia puts it so nicely) was a type of British fiction publication in the 19th century that usually featured lurid serial stories appearing in parts over a number of weeks, each part costing one (old) penny. They can be compared to the five dollar novels that Harlequin produces each month.

With that, Masters, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall make every attempt to have a prompt update for this story soon. Until next time.


	16. This Butler, taking charge

*bows* My apologies masters for not providing you with an update in a timely matter. Although it is of poor etiquette to make excuses I nonetheless feel the need to inform of my current situation. I have gained employment at a retail establishment. I cannot disclose exact details, but it carries games and toys and could easily rival the Funtom company.

And now, without further adieu, here is the next chapter of _In Wolves' Clothing_. I pray that you enjoy it.

* * *

The list.

That dreaded list Sebastian had left for us to agonize over.

It was two feet long—not because it had an overwhelming number of tasks to be completed, but because Sebastian had written everything to be as long winded as possible and incomprehensive to the simpletons I was forced to work with. Woe is me.

I swiftly set upon deciphering the senseless babble Sebastian had written into concise and clear instructions.

"Meyrin, I require a dictionary." I said flatly as I scribbled away.

"Y-yes! Right away!" And she scurried off the study from whence she returned promptly, dictionary in hand.

"Much obliged." I muttered as I flipped through it.

"Oooh," Finny awed, "she almost looks like a scholar!"

"She's kind'a scary like this…" Bardroy said quietly.

I cut through most of the drabble Sebastian had written with ease and was soon at the end of the list. _Unless…_

I flipped the sheet over and fully examined the back.

"Finnian, fetch me some lemons, a cloth and a candle."

"Yes, ma'am!" Like a little mouse he scurried off, returning in a timely manner will the materials assembled. "What are ya goin' to do with 'em?"

"Check for vanishing ink."

I cut open a lemon and squeezed some juice on to the cloth and began the painstaking process of dabbing I over the entire two foot scroll. Careful not to make it moist, but simply damp, I patted down every inch of it. Next I carefully lit the candle and moved the paper past the flame with the utmost precision and focus. Finally, at the bottom of the page, words began to materialize. Gently, I moved the paper back and forth until they were fully visible.

But alas, they very tiny. A feet that might only be possible for a demon.

"Meyr—….uh Fin—er…Bardroy, get me a magnifying glass."

"Why do I have t' do it?"

"Because you're the one who's least likely to break it on the way back and Tanaka is having his tea! Now go get it!"

"Fine…" Trudging off, Bardroy took his sweet time in getting the glass and returning, forcing us all to wait. At long last his showed up with the magnifying glass still in one piece.

"Really Bardroy? Really? Aren't you a little old for something this juvenile?"

"I got the magnifying glass like you wanted I don't see what the problem is."

"Meyrin and Finny were quick in getting the stuff I needed! You took over five minutes!"

"Who do you think you are, Sebastian?"

"No! I just wanted to get all of this stuff done so we'd have time to goof-off before Sebastian got back!"

"Wait…you're being all fussy, because you want to _what_ later?"

_Oh crap, 'goof-off' isn't an existing word yet. _"I want us to have some down time to enjoy ourselves and do…I dunno, silly stuff!" I threw my hands in the air.

"You should'a said so from th' start!" Bardroy slug his heavy arm around my neck. "That's a great idea!"

_Oh great…I just realized I'm in love with an idiot._

While trying to push him away with my hand I shouted,"Hey, let me go! I have to figure out what Sebastian wrote here!"

"Stacy is such an amazing person." I looked over at Finny who was now crying.

"She's so wonderful to be helping us like this, yes she is!" Meyrin was crying now too.

I glared at Bardroy, "You better not start crying too."

"Oh, Stacy!" Meyrin cried as she grabbed my arm and started sobbing on my shoulder.

"Don't call my name like some swooning love-bird!"

"Staaa~cy!" Finny wailed as he pulled us all into a bear-hug with his crushing grip.

"What's with the group-hug all of a sudden?" I shouted angrily.

"Knock it off Finny, you're killin' us!" Bard wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." He innocently stuck his tongue out as he let us go. "Tee-hee."

_These people are completely mad. How the hell did I think I could live with them?_ I dragged my body back to the table and righted myself in the chair to resume my work.

_Uh….my jacket is soaked because of Finny and Meyrin. I'll have to wash it later._

"Alright, I'm done."

"So, what's it say?" Bardroy leaned over my head to look at the sheet of paper, making me feel smaller than usual.

"Well, it's still a long list of chores." I somehow kept it together to talk normally. "But if we approach this correctly, we could finish them sooner than Sebastian planned. I pulled out my pocket watch and checked the time; Six fifty-one. "If we start now and work through lunch, we may get the later hours of the afternoon off, but only if we give it our all!" I rose from my chair and faced them. "Any slacking off today could result in the forfeit of our free time! For the sake of have even a few hours to enjoy ourselves, we much put everything we've got into to-day's mission!" I held my hand next to my face then pointed it towards the other servants. "Operation START!" _Oh crud, I got so worked up in it, I started acting just like Yurippe from Angel Beats…_

Finny raised his hand. "What do we do first?"

"Oh…right…I guess that's important to know…Um…" I looked at the translated list. "Hm…polish the floors…Ah…I have an idea."

"Oooh, this should be good!" Finny said.

"Or really bad…" Bardroy commented.

"You boys will take care of the floors." I announced. "It will be a race between you two and the winner shall receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from the lovely maiden, Meyrin!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"No, no, no! I'd only kiss the man I love, yes I will!"

"What the hell kind of prize is that?" Bardroy roared.

"Can't we just pick our prize?" Finny asked innocently, probably hoping for some candy or something.

"Now yer talkin'!" The chef put his arm around the lad. "If I win I want a kiss from Stacy."

"I'm guessing your middle name is 'subtlety'." I remarked.

Meyrin just 'ooooh'ed at Bard's request.

"Finnian." I said with my most commanding voice. "Do not lose, not matter what!"

"Got it!"

"Hey!" Bard yelled.

"Then, ONYOURMARKGETSETGO!" Prompting Finny to run off, pushing a rag across the ground at high speed, with Bard charging after him shouting about an unfair start.

"Now," I turned to Meyrin, clasping my hands together, "we can tackle cleaning the windows and what-not while the boys busy themselves with the race and Mr. Tanaka can clean hearths and do the dusting, since those are the least strenuous tasks on the list. Are you up for this Tanaka?" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Oh, ho, ho."

"Good answer!"

Now, seeing as there is a large amount of floor in the Phantomhive manor, Bardroy and Finnian were having a rather long race, but this gave Meyrin and I time to tackle a good number of times on the list. You see, Meyrin isn't terribly incompetent if she is supervised and can actually perform her tasks quite quickly, as a good maid should. She just needs to stop being so clumsy and absent-minded. Soon all the windows were gleaming and we had worked our way through half of the condensed version of the list. We were now speeding our way through dish washing when the guys showed up, completely out of breath. Well I can't blame them they had been running through the whole manor for over two hours.

"Yes!" Bardroy first pumped, "I'm the winner!"

"Mr. Tanaka, what are the official results?" I called frantically.

"Ahem…" The old man cleared his throat. "Bardroy was able to surpass Finnian in the last lap and seized victory."

"Noooo~!" I sunk to my knees.

"That means I get the prize!"

"We don't have time to be lollygagging today! We need to get our work done!"

"Then what the hell was that race for?"

"It's called 'divide and conquer', Bardroy! It's an essential tactic for any battlefield! Now, onward men!" I shouted as I dramatically pointed towards the kitchen door and lead Finny and Meyrin out. Mr. Tanaka stayed with the chef, giving him three pats on the shoulder and kind smile, and then silently quit the room as a proper butler would.

"Damn." Bardroy quietly cursed as he kicked the air.

* * *

"Stacy, what else is on the list?" Finny inquired.

"Um…we have to trim the hedges. All of them."

"That'll take all day…"

"Not if we work together!" _Who am I kidding? Only Sebastian could do all those trees in a day._ _Unless…_ "Actually, you three can go ahead and start on the trees, I'm going to go get something."

"What is it?"

"Something that can make things go either really good, or really bad." I turned and ran back to the basement. "Hi Bardroy." I said as I leapt over him while he was squatting on the floor, moping.

"Ehh…"

I moved about the kitchen quickly, gathering all my needed materials. After locating the long forgotten French press, that was likely used for the pervious earl's breakfast, I mixed my concoction with water I had boiling over the stove in French press and gave it a quick stir, added the last of the hot water and lowered the plunger to the water level and let it sit for three minutes. Once the time passed I slowly pressed the plunger down, separating the thick grounds from the browned water.

Thankfully Bardroy was too busy brooding the entire time to bother me so I poured my concoction into a tea pot, so it wouldn't spill as I ran to the others, and took off.

My little 'side-quest' had taken me about ten minutes, but hopefully the time would pay for itself a hundred-fold! That and the basement kitchen put me right next to the servant's entrance, so I was able to exit quickly. Meyrin, Finny and Tanaka were all outside trying to trim a tree. Good thing I thought up a plan, even if it is very risky.

"Oh, there you are!" Finny called from his perch on top of the ladder. "What took you so long?"

"My apologies, the preparations took longer than I anticipated, but I believe I have something that will expedite our progress. Mr. Tanaka, may I ask that you finish off your tea? I have need of your cup."

"Oh, oh, oh." He tossed back the last of his tea and held the cup out towards me.

"Thank you." I poured some of the coffee I made into the cup and called Finnian down. "This is very strong coffee; it will give you a burst of energy which I hope to utilize in our final task."

"Are you sure we should be giving that to Finny?" Meyrin questioned.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice. Sebastian wanted all of the chores to be done by the day's end, and at this rate it will be morrow before we finish. There are simply too many trees in the courtyard."

"So you plan to make use of Finnian's high energy and skills as a gardener combined with the effects of the coffee to finish the task quickly." The 'real' Mr. Tanaka inquired.

"Yes, but it will be quite risky. Finnian might become too unruly once he drinks the coffee, alas though, what other choice do we have? I am quite sure only Sebastian could handle a task of this scale in such a timely manner."

"Very well." Mr. Tanaka spoke up. "Then we shall proceed with young Stacy's plan."

"Here you go." I handed Finny the cup.

"Is this going to be bitter?" He asked.

"Yes, so only drink what you can. Don't force yourself to drink all of it."

Impressively, Finny drank over half the coffee before the bitterness got the best of him.

"So, how do you feel?" Meyrin asked as we all stared at him.

"Fine…I s'pose."

"Strange…you should be bouncing off the walls by now." I commented. "Though, I suppose it's rather silly to assume his body would absorb the coffee instantly."

"In the mean time we should finish what we can." Mr. Tanaka suggested.

"Very well."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Finny jumped repeatedly in place, resembling a monkey. "I wanna go up the ladder!" With that get rocketed to the top of the ladder and began clipping the trees with great speed.

"I guess it kicked in…" We just watched Finny trim the trees as he practically flew around the yard. "I hope he doesn't break anything while he's like that."

"He could knock over the entire manor like that, yes he could," Meyrin shuddered.

"Sebastian would kill us then. More so me, since this was my idea."

"I'm finished!" Finny zoomed back to us, causing me to reel back and fall on my butt.

"That was…faster than I expected." I looked around the yard for sloppy, half-finished work, but all the trees were fine and properly trimmed.

Getting back on my feet I instructed Mr. Tanaka to take Finny inside and have him drink lots of water and give him a nap. Meyrin was sent to double check the list and inform me if anything was missed. In the meantime, I headed into the basement to prepare a special treat for my fellow servants. Finally after slaving away in the kitchen for hours (and cleaning up after myself) my labour bore fruit. Now all that was left was the final preparations. Mr. Tanaka walked into the kitchen with the timing of a psychic.

"Ah, excellent timing. I wanted to ask for your assistance."

"Seeing how well you handled Sebastian's list today, you may ask anything."

"Then, would you help me select a tea set. I'd like to give everyone a proper afternoon tea, but I'm not sure which would be best to use."

"Then let us select one together."

"Thank you, Tanaka."

We selected a simple tea set, one that was used for Ciel and Lizzy as children that had cheery violet flowers on it, though I do not recall the type of tea set it was. We also found a table cloth with similar colours on it and added a lace covering to it. Outside we prepared the garden table with the cloth and set out the tea set. From there I took over and headed back inside to boil water and load up the trolley while Tanaka set out looking for the others. Once outside again I prepared the three layer tray with scones on the bottom tier with strawberry jam and clotted cream on the side, cucumber finger-sandwiches on the second, and mini tarts left over from pervious day on the top. I had also made strawberry shortcake using one of Sebastian's recipes and had it under a metal cover. Meanwhile, the red tea I had chosen, a strawberry based red tea, was brewing in the pot. Lastly, I gathered a few flours in a simple vase to add as the center piece. With everything together it finally looked like a proper afternoon tea. If only digital cameras existed, then I could take a picture a rub it in Sebastian's face.

But I suppose this was not the moment for gloating. This was a moment to show gratitude to the people to had welcomed me warmly into their ranks and even trusted me as a leader.

As I examined the table I made a realization. The set-up was just like the table Usui and Misa-chan had prepared in the Footman audition a smirk rose to my lips as I reminisced about the series that made me so obsessed with butlers, maids and the ilk. Though, I would have to say it was _Captive Hearts_ that got me into stories about servants and masters in love that drove me to read _Maid-sama,_ which in turn, made me decide to watch _Black Butler_. Funny how things turn out.

"Ooooh!" Meyrin's voice rang out. I turned and saw the staff of the Phantomhive manor had assembled. "I think Stacy's made a treat for us, yes I do!"

Everyone's eyes were glued to the table, even Bardroy who seemed to have finished moping.

"Everyone," I pressed my hand to my chest and bow, "this is my gift to you in return of your kindness and hard work. I deeply wish that you enjoy this afternoon tea that I have prepared for you."

"It's so pretty!" Finny gushed. "Can we really eat all of this?"

"Be my guest."

"Ya did a good job." Bardroy said as he walked past me, roughly rubbing my head.

"This quite splendid." Mr. Tanaka said as he approached. "Even the young master would be impressed."

"Thank you." I beamed. As Tanaka sat down he began to deflate and was soon in his super-deformed form once again. Well, it was nice talking to him while I could.

"Oooh! Stacy, come sit by me!" Meyrin waved me over excitedly. But by taking the seat beside her, I ended up across from Bardroy. Oh well. It's a small around table, what can you do?

"Is it alright to be eat'n this cake here?" Bard asked as he lifted the lid.

"Yeah, Sebastian won't mind."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes, I made it myself to-day, so he doesn't know about it."

"Whoa! You made this!" Finny exclaimed. "It looks like one from a store!"

Although he was being genuine, I felt his comment was a gross overstatement. Although it did look good, mine was not of the same quality of the cakes in store. The icing was uneven in places and the strawberries did not line up correctly. A store would never allow such defects.

"Anyone could do something of this quality."

"What kind of thing that t' say?" Bard teased. "Say what'cha always say."

"What I always say? Oh…" I cleared my throat, "a simple task like this is to be expected of a once in a millennia kind of butler!"

"It's been so long since you've said that!" Finnian commented.

"I guess it has been a while." I took a sip of the warm tea. Everything was perfect. The flavours of all the cakes and jams were harmonious with the tea, and we were blessed with a rare sunny day to serve as our backdrop.

"Oh, ho, ho." Mr. Tanaka quietly sipped the tea I had poured him as he sat on his knees in the chair.

_He looks to be of English decent, but his name and some of his habits are Japanese. I wonder why? I wonder if he used last names most of the time instead of first names. Wait…_

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?" Bardroy said a mouthful of cake. How attractive.

"You all call each other by your first names, isn't that kind of weird?"

"You silly." Meyrin teased. "It's because we all feel like a big family."

"Ah I see. Heh heh, I will admit my surprise when I first came here and heard you call using each other's first names, especially Sebastian. He doesn't look like the kind to break etiquette." I lied. I knew they all called each other by first names before coming here, but buffing up my web of lies in this fashion didn't hurt one bit.

"Good to see you have such a favourable opinion of me."

_Aw hell!_

"Eeep! Sebastian!" The idiot trio shot up from their chairs and cowered behind the table, leaving me alone in my reclined position with a cup of tea in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I angrily asked over my shoulder. "I thought you and the master would be in London until tomorrow."

"It seems we will require more time in the city than initially planned, therefore I have been sent to collect the rest of you as to assure the safety of the manor."

"What'd ya mean?" Bardroy raged. "We can protect it just fine!"

"I think he means protect it from us, Mr. 'Art-is-an-explosion'!" I retorted, mimicking the chef.

"Ya don't have ta say it like that." He grumbled.

"Nonetheless, you've done a fine job of cleaning the manor, so I suppose I can allow you to finish your tea before we set out." Sebastian relented as he closed his pocket watch from checking the time. "You have fifteen minutes." He called as he returned to the manor.

"Look at that, I just got us a fifteen minute break from Sebastian. Are I not amazing?"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be so smug." Bard quipped.

"But I wonder what business the master has in London?" Finny asked.

I could only fear the coming answer.

* * *

I finally feel like I'm going to get to the action in this story, but fear not. There is still plenty of antics from Stacy and the others to be enjoyed!

Also, I had to go back and re-watch an episode from the anime to get a feel for how Mr. Tanaka speaks, since it's been a long time since I wrote about him. Seeing as I just finished reading the newly released volume fourteen of the manga, going back to the early episodes of the anime is quite a strange experience.

I look forward to having Stacy show of her butler skills in the middle of London! And I hope you're looking forward as well!

Oh, random note about this chapter, at the last second, I almost changed the tree-trimming part to include Grell and have Stacy manipulate him into doing it all for them, but for various reasons, I decided to stay with the original(?) plan of having Finny go crazy on coffee.

(It sad, I've gotten so far behind on my planned updates, that I'm having a hard time remmebering a lot of details that I planned out when I first started this story...)


	17. This Butler, hysteric

Okay, I'm not even going to bother with the butler act this time.  
I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!  
Okay, here's the story. Over the summer I got really busy with work, having to do lots of morning shifts. I usually try to limit my writing to the morning hours or I will sit at my desk all day and not do anything else, like homework or video games. Then once school started, I quit my job because my school work got out of hand. I had a major assignment almost every week or two, so I was constantly rushing to finish one assignment after another. But now I'm in the second term of the year and my work load has decreased considerably, so I hope to get back to a more regular update scheduled.

Also, this chapter was a funny one to work on, since I started it and then about four or five paragraphs in realized I was stuck and couldn't move it forward. So for the first time every, I had to open a new world doc and start from scratch. Uhhh...this one took a while, but I really hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

We all were rocked back and forth as the coach rattled its way down the dirt road, causing us to hit our heads every so often. Again, I rage inwardly over having been fooled by writers who painted a romantic image of coach rides, while the reality was more fear inducing.

I banged on the roof, "Slow down!" I hollered to Sebastian.

The butler called back to me from the driver's seat. "Unfortunately we are behind schedule seeing as _someone_ took her time packing."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! You guys gotta learn to keep that-that…_monster_ of yours on a leash!"

"But Pluto's a good doggy." Finny defended.

"I don't care! That _thing_ tried to mount me!" I screeched.

I clutched my arms as I thought back to what had transpired in the garden earlier that afternoon. After we had finished our tea a dog, a normal English Mastiff, came barreling in and jumped on me. Thankfully this wasn't the same Hell Hound that I had seen in the anime, but it did have the same name and for the same reason. Pluto was one dog who was in much need of a neutering. And not just because he jumped on me and seemed interested in the fact that I was ovulating. I'm surprised that dog could run around so much with his nards just jangling around like that.

Normally I am not the type to kick an animal of any kind, but this incident was much too similar with my first encounter with another English Mastiff, so I kicked the mongrel off me with all the force I could muster. Thankfully Finny had grabbed the monster by the neck and kept him in place while I dashed back indoors.

Naturally everyone wanted to know the reasons for my hysteria. I told them the truth about having a similar incident with another Mastiff when I was younger, but I changed the setting from my house where we were keeping a friend's dog to me working near the docks when a stray came up and almost exposed my female gander to my workmates.

This is why I became more partial to cats even though I had once been unable to decide between cats and dogs. If a cat acts up you merely grab it by the scruff of the neck and it stops. With small dogs you just pick them up or push them away gently. Large dogs are different though; they are bumbling strong and willful. I cannot control them, so I choose to avoid them.

"So what?" Bardroy shruged. "It was just a dog."

""Just a dog"!?" I repeated. "I almost lost my virginity to a beast! TWICE!" I leaned over and laid my head in Meyrin's lap. "Meyrin," I whimpered. "You understand how I feel, right? You know how scary such things can be, right?"

"Awww, you poor thing." Meyrin stroked my head like I was some pitiful animal, which I didn't mind in the slightest.

"Men are so cruel."

"There, there, it's all right. You're safe now." Meyrin said in baby-talk.

"Will you two cease your childish game?" Sebastian barked, his tone sharp enough that we could practically see him glaring at us.

"Hey!" I called back, unfazed, "Sebastian, you agree with me right? Cats are way better than dogs! Especially compared to big dogs?"

"The answer to such a question should be obvious."

"See, he agrees."

Bard picked some wax out of his ear. "I don't know if I'd call that agreeing."

"Read between the lines!"

"What lines?!"

I flopped against my side of the cab. "Never mind." I grabbed at the collar of my shirt and tried fanning myself. "Uhhh…why is it so hot?" As chance would have it, today was one of few days were the sun would visit the inhabitants of Britain, hence why our afternoon tea had been so lovely. Though, now that Bard, Finny, Meyrin, Mr. Tanaka and myself were into cramped, black cab, the heat was becoming unbearable for me. "Why can't it rain?"

"Are ya kidd'n me? We finally get some sun and you want rain?" Bard huffs.

"I can't stand the heat. Plus you're not the one in the wool jacket." I start unbuttoning said jacket and toss it between Meyrin and I, but still I was too hot. The uniform of butlers involved an undershirt, a white dress shirt, a waistcoat and the black wool jacket. Normally, because of the rain, this sort of outfit wasn't much of a problem, unless one was running around the manor in the servants passageways all day. Those narrow hallways in the walls were stifling even on cold days and the heavy wool clothing of the Victorian era did nothing to help. There had been time where I feared I would pass out when bringing large buckets of hot water to the Master's bathroom. I was still too warm, so I removed the waist coat as well and undid the buttons on my shirt.

Finny's face got bright red as he shouted. "Stacy! What are you doing?"

"Huh? It's hot, so I'm cooling myself off." I answered, flapping my shirt collar.

"But you shouldn't expose yourself like that! It's indecent!"

"Huh?" I looked around at all of them trying to figure just what the hell they are all on about!

"Hey." Bard spoke up.

"What?"

"You should wear your shirt open like that more often."

"Bard!" Meyrin exclaimed. "You pig! How dare you suggest that to a lady?"

_Huh_? _I still don't get it._

_Wait._

_Oh…_ "OOH!" Everyone jumped when I shouted. I raised my hand and struck the side of my skull.

"Waaah!" Finny wailed. "Stacy!"

Meyrin nearly jumped out of her seat. "You mustn't hit your head like that!"

"I. Am. An idiot!"

"You certainly took your time in arriving at that conclusion." Sebastian remarks from the driver's seat.

"You, shut up!"

"Ya sure yer alright in the 'ead?" Bard questioned.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, leaning against the side of the cab, re-buttoning my shirt. I can't believe I forgot how modest this time period was. Sure, there were times where characters would be running around in dresses with low-cut necklines like Madam Red, but the truth of the matter is that clothing of such style was practically banned, unless you were a prostitute. For me to just be in a muscle shirt with my collar bone showing was more scandalous than a girl walking around in a bikini at school in modern times. Well, I suppose I did always enjoy the fact that the Victorian era didn't have fashion trends that solely were based on the idea that if you possessed boobs and an ass they should be flaunted as shamelessly as possible, because the male population apparently does not have enough access to pornographic material in their daily-lives already.

In this time period, just showing legs was provocative and edgy enough on its ow-wait a minute. On my first day at the Phantomhives I ended up out in the hall in front of everyone with only a towel. Is that the reason why Bard's been coming on to me? Because he got an eyeful of me that first day? Oh god…

"Stacy?" Finny called my name, causing me to peek out from my crook of my arm when my face was buried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Meyrin touched my shoulder. "You seem unwell, you do."

"Ya don't have hysteria, do ya?" Bard remarked.

Hysteria; the mental illness that was believed to be limited to women and was the explanation of their mood-swings and psychological distress. Basically, it was the original version of the 'oh, it's just your hormones/period making you like this'. By Gorge, how I hate that diagnosis. Undermining the problem of women simply because the possessed a womb and vagina. As far as women's rights have come, we are still labelled simply for the organs we possess, but, alas, I digress.

"I'm not hysteric." I reply sternly.

"Then why are you acting like it?"

I curl up in a ball. "I'm upset that we couldn't take Pandora with us." _Best lie for now_. I lean out the window as I call out, "Oi! Sebastian! Turn this cab around! I think we should bring the cat with us!"

"The master has a cat allergy." He says, but I know he wants bring her as much as I do.

"Fine." I sit back down with my arms crossed and feet propped up next to Finny. "When are we going to be in London? This trip is taking for-ever."

"It will be another hour and a half before we arrive," Sebastian answered, "and then it will be a while still since we have to travel through London."

"Surely you jest…"

"Oh, come now." Meyrin patted my back, "that just means we have all that time to chat more, yes we do!"

"Jolly good." My tone was flat.

"Geez, try ta' contain yer excitement."

"I'm bored. I wish I brought a book." _Oh wait, I'd get car sick then. Dang it._

"Do you like reading?" Meyrin asked.

"Of course! Books are great!"

"So who taught you how to read?"

_Crap. Most people outside the middleclass couldn't read at all. It was only for those who could afford to go to shops and send their boys to school or afford Governesses. _"My parents were lucky enough to know, so they taught me when I was little. What about you guys?" _Actually, that was a good question. How did an ex-assassin, lab experiment and solider grunt learn to read?_

"Sebastian!" They all answered.

"Really? I can't imagine him having the patience."

"Did I hear a snide comment?" Sebastian asked from the driver's seat.

"No sir!" _Shit, I forgot he was right there._

"So what do you like reading?" Meyrin questioned, bringing back to our original topic.

"Oh, I like stories. I like going on adventures through them."

"How the hell do ya do that?" Bard remarked rudely.

"Through a special power only smart people have: Imagination." I moved my hands in an arc, trying to make my voice child-like and full of wonder. _Oh, t__he days when SpongeBob was good._

"And what do ya mean by that?"

"If you were smart you could figure it out on your own." I smirked and leaned back again.

"Goodness, you two have been snippy with each other for a while, yes you have!"

"Really?" The chef and I asked the maid.

"Yeah, did you two have a fight?" Finny inquired.

I turned to the chef. "Bardroy, did we fight?"

"The hell if I know." He shrugged, but his voice was a bit abrasive. Was he mad about something? He has been a little put-off today. Dang it, did I do something and not realize it? What the heck did I do!?

Meyrin called my name.

"Yeah?" I turned back to her.

"Are you alright?"

I realized I was holding my head with a panicked expression on my face.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"That's was a weird 'thinking' look you had on." Finny stated.

"Sorry, don't mind me."

"Yeah, don't mind her." Bard restated.

_Dang it, he is really pissed. What do I do? Well, if nothing else, I should apologise._

I turn to face the chef properly. "Bardroy, are you mad at me? I'm not sure what I did, but I'm sorry I made you mad." _That sounded more childish than I wanted it to._

"It's fine." His voice was filled with disinterest.

_He's obviously still upset! Ugh, I'll try talking to him again later…_

With Bardroy just brooding off to the side, the rest of us spent the rest of the drive chatting about our preferred book topics. Apparently Meyrin was the sort who adored those penny-dreadfuls I had mentioned previously (chapter 15). She would be over the moon to discover the works of Harlequin in my time.

* * *

At last we arrived at the manor where we quickly unloaded our bags and were rushed inside so Sebastian could start dinner. Finny had been good enough to offer to help carry my bags, since Bard was still giving me the cold shoulder, so I took this time to put my uniform back on. Since it was only us servants and the Master, we all just walked through the halls with our stuff instead of trying to squeeze through the servants' pathways hidden in the walls.

"Oh, Stacy." Sebastian called as he suddenly entered the room.

"Wah!" I jumped. "Weren't you in the kitchen?"

"It slipped my mind earlier, but there is a person waiting to see you in the parlor."

"Huh, a person waiting to see me?"

"Give your bags to Meyrin and come with me."

"Ok—err—sure." _Who could have business with me? No one knows me here. I wonder if it's Lizzy. Wait, she wouldn't have known to come to the town house for me, she's have just gone to the manor. _

Sebastian led me into the parlor where a woman was waiting. She wore exquisite clothing and glasses, but what struck me as odd was that she was boldly displaying her cleavage the same way most women did in my time period. "Miss Hopkins, this is Stacy."

"Tsk." She scowled. "I should have known it'd be a boy. Can't believe I got my hopes up due to his name." She muttered to herself.

_But I _am_ a girl._ "Sebastian, what's going on?" _Who is this person, and why did she want to see me if she didn't even know who I am?_

"The young master has been called to duty, and we believe that you may be of some assistance. Therefore, we have arranged your some clothing to be made that would be appropriate to the role you will be playing."

"Uh…alright…?" _This doesn't sound good._

"Then I'll leave you in the hands of Miss Hopkins."

"Stand here, boy!" Miss Hopkins pointed to a low stool. I noticed she had a French accent. Miss Hopkins then tore off her skirt to reveal a pair of short-shorts with guarders attached.

_This woman is not normal!_ No one from this time period should be showing off their thighs!

"Jacket off." She commanded. I felt like I was being suffocated. I didn't handle relentless aggression and dislike well.

She whipped out a tape measure and started taking my arm measurements, followed by shoulders, torso length and chest and waist, all while scribbling down the numbers on a sheet of paper.

"Hold on…" She muttered. She flicked the tape measure over me and pulled it tight around my chest, making my beasts hurt a little. I felt her hand grab the back collar of my shirt followed by a sudden jerk downwards, tearing my shirt off.

"Ahh!" I crossed my arms over my chest as a screamed. I don't know what I planned to cover, since I had a strip of cloth wrapped around me to bind my chest. So even though I was covered, without my shirt it was obvious I was female.

_What is she going to do to me?_

"Tres magnifique! A girl!" Her arms wrapped around me as she began fondling my chest and thigh.

"Ahh! L-let go!"

She moved her hand up my leg. "Yes…" Her voice was distance and dreamy. "Definitely a girl. Bliss, this is bliss!"

"Pl-please st—ah!" Her hand moved high still. "Wa-WAAAAAIT!"

* * *

At long last it came to an end. Even though she was just "harmlessly" toying with me, as she said, the ordeal had turned me into a mess. My whole body was still quivering, my voice was shaky and I was totally turned on right now. I was used to get some arousal from the X-rated Yuri manga I read, but this was a whole other level. I just wanted to douse myself with ice water so I could clear my head.

I never wanted to see that tailor again, especially if it was for measurements.

A loud growl echoed down the hall.  
Ah, right…It was almost dinner time when we got here. I had spent the past two hours with that weirdo tailor and had missed dinner. _I want food._

"There you are." Sebastian strolled down the hall. "My, my, whatever happen to you?" He voice was devoid of concern.

"You know damn well what happened! I bet you planned it all!"

"What sort of wretch blamed her own short comings on others? It is not my fault that you could not conceal your true identity."

_That bastard totally plan this._ "Whatever! I have to pee!" I stormed down the hall. Quickly I turned around and scurried back to Sebastian. "I don't know my way around here."

He let out a sigh. "Very well. Follow me."

"…You're…not going to tell anyone….right?" I asked, already embarrassed enough from today.

"What would come of it if I did?"

"What do you mean? Isn't this kind of stuff illegal?"

"Between men, yes. For women it is only seen as an intimate friendship."

_It sounds way more gross and scandalous when he says it_. "Good to know."

Finally, Sebastian brought to the bathroom for the servants to use, but as soon as I had relieved myself, I was called back to the parlor for Miss Nina to do the pinning of the outfit she had made for me.

"No, I'm not going!" I slammed the door shut in his face. A chill then ran down my spine.

Sebastian ripped the door open, eye glowing red, flung me over his shoulder and carried me, kicking and screaming, down the hall.

"Please be quiet. You'll disturb the master."

"Don't leave me with that woman! Please!" I spotted Bardroy down the hall. "Bard, help me!"

He glanced at me, sighed, and then carried on like usual.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Here we are." Sebastian finally reached the parlor.

"_Noooo~!_

In a swift motion, Sebastian flung open the door, tossed me in, and slammed it shut before I could get to my feet.

"No, no, no, NO! Let me out!" I screamed, banging on the door as hard as I could.

"It's time for the fitting, my dear!" Miss Nina sang.

"NOOoooo…." I moaned, sinking to my knees in defeat.

* * *

A half an hour later Nina Hopkins finally had let me go. I wish I could disclose to you the manner of clothing Miss Nina had prepared for me, but my mind was nothing but a whirlwind of fabric, inappropriate touching and hormones. Never had I felt so weak as a girl and against another woman no less! Not having eaten since this afternoon also did not help the matter, in that I was now famished and felt hungry enough to either faint or bite someone's arm off. Staggering down the halls with no bearing of the town house, I attempted to make my way to the kitchen in the basement. After checking every single room I crossed, I at last found the kitchen and set about finding some food. Anything would do; a scrap of meat, some cheese. In fact, I'd even be willing to risk my life by eating the cake prepared for the master's afternoon tea to-morrow.

"Hey." A grouchy voice called from behind me. "What'cha doin'?"

"Looking for food." I said. "I didn't get to eat earlier."

Bard grabbed the collar of my jacket. "And what makes ya think yer welcome down here?"

I groaned as my head lolled back to look at him. "Please, I don't have the strength or energy fight with now. Can I just have something to eat?"

He just glared at me.

"Hmmm….Bard, I don't know what I did to make you upset. Please just tell me so I can make it up to you and we can be friends again."

"You really don't remember?"

"I can't think of anything I did that would make you this upset."

Bard towered over me. "Do you know how hard it was to win against Finny in that race?"

"Huh?"

"I tried really hard, but you don't even care, do you?"

_Wait, is he mad that I blew off when he won? Oh my gosh, he's just like a little kid!_ "Then…do you want…umm…your prize still?"

"Now yer talkin'!"

_Ugh…he sounds so happy now. I can't go back on him twice._ "But…uh…but only on the check, got it?" A blush washed over my face.

Bard stood back with a beaming and dopy smile on his face. _Ughh….what did I get myself into?_

I moved to his side and gathered my courage as I leaned in. _This feels so awkward…I'm really not used to doing this kind of stuff._

"What are you taking so long f-" Bard turned his head to face me and out lips brushed against each other. I reeled away immediately, and covered my mouth.

"What's wrong? Your redder than usual."

"Nothing." My voice was high pitched.

"Really?" He voice was full of skepticism.

"I'm fine." _*Guuuurgle*_

"That yer stomach?"

"Yeah." The distract my stomach made was enough for me to refocus and fix my pitch. "Can I eat now?"

"Sure thing!"

_Stomach, for once I'm happy you are demanding!_

* * *

So, I noticed something. I think Bardroy has been slowly getting more and more of a thicker accent. I need to go back and rewatch the anime so that I can get everyone all figured out again. Though I will be toning his accent back now from now on, since I'm aware of it.

I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this one either, but I do swear there will be action and antics coming real soon! Please be patient!


End file.
